Finally
by Linwe Elendil
Summary: Believe it or not, I'm back!  I know it's taken forever.  I'm sorry.  But there's a new chapter here if anyone is still interested.  Takes place between the last two chapters of The Deathly Hallows.
1. Bridging the Gap

Disclaimer: I do not own or have permission to use the characters from the Harry Potter novels. I just had to do this…

_**PLEASE BE CAREFUL! **_**If you have not yet read "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows," **_**DO NOT CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY!**_** It is filled with spoilers. Consider yourself warned.**

I'm writing this because I'm still in shock from everything that happened at the end of Book 7. And because I hate long gaps in between the narrative… Consider this to be the start of what happens before reading the words, "Nineteen Years Later."

* * *

It had been one week. A week since the downfall of the most dangerous wizard the world had ever known. One week since the portraits of the headmasters had applauded them. One week since so many he cared about had died…

Fred's funeral had been held three days past – Remus' and Tonks' memorials were tomorrow. Harry walked through the garden at the Burrow, beginning to wonder if he would have the strength to attend. The last of the Marauders was gone, and he fought to control the grief tore at his heart. It wasn't only their deaths that hurt him. It was their child – orphaned just like he had been. The boy would never truly know his parents. Harry bit the inside of his cheek to stop the tears from coming again. He had cried enough.

Leaning against the fence at the edge of the Weasley's property, Harry breathed in the evening air. He knew someone would find him soon, intent on dragging him into dinner. Mrs. Weasley had cooked so much in the past few days that Harry began to wonder if she was using it as a sort of coping mechanism. Percy seemed to be the only one who could convince her to stop. Harry felt a lump rise in his throat. In the heat of battle, she had re-gained one son, only to lose another.

Footsteps approached, and Harry knew who it was without turning. A flowery scent preceded her as she came up behind him. Almost hesitantly, Ginny placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. He reached up to grasp it as he watched the slow progress of the setting sun. A minute or so later, he heard a small sniff, and turned to find her staring into the sky, tears trailing down her face.

Without a word, Harry turned and gathered her into his arms. Her tears began to soak into his shirt as he ran a hand through her hair. The other rested on the small of her back as he pulled her close. He realized that he had not held her like this since his birthday, and part of him longed to cover her lips with his own – to kiss away the pain and grief. He felt his own tears fall unbidden on the top of her head.

Stirring softly, Ginny looked up at him. She traced his scar as Harry raised a hand to her cheek, wiping away the lingering tears. Their love was such that they both felt no need to declare it. It was there, as steady as a heartbeat, as they looked at each other.

"Thank you," Harry whispered. He saw disbelief flash momentarily in Ginny's eyes, as if to say, _You saved the world from Voldemort, and __**you**__ are thanking __**me**_ He ignored her incredulity as he held her tighter. "Tomorrow," he began, his voice breaking, "I don't know that I can –"

"Yes, you can," she interrupted calmly. "And I'll be right there with you."

Harry sighed as a seed of hope was planted in his heart. In the previous week, he had been avoiding Ginny; though whether consciously or not, he hadn't decided. He had felt a need to let her grieve for Fred, but also found that he couldn't completely bury his feelings of guilt. So many had died for him. And the woman he loved was one of those paying the price.

Looking into her eyes again, Harry found it hard to believe that she was only sixteen. All of them seemed to have aged interminably in the last year. They had been forced to grow up far too fast – something Harry fervently hoped to protect his future children from. A tender thought blossomed in his mind. Determined that he had to act now, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ginny… Marry me." He heard her gasp – whether in shock or happiness, he wasn't sure. Harry fell silent again as he let her take in his sudden proposal. Her hand ran through his hair and she began to caress his face, her soft fingers tracing the contours of his cheek and jaw, finally coming to rest near his mouth. He opened his eyes to find her crying again. But this time, a smile lit up her face.

"You don't have to answer right away," he added hastily, not wanted to cause her undue pressure. "You're not of age yet, so…" Ginny's finger met Harry's lips, silencing him.

"If it takes one year, or ten," she murmured softly, "There is nothing I want more in this world than to marry you, Harry Potter." Harry's heart surged with happiness, and he leaned down – his face an inch from hers.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley… I love you." She replied by standing on her toes to close the distance between them, and their lips met in a kiss that told of all they had lost, and all that awaited them in the future.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this. If my muse permits (and consents to inspire), I may continue this story later.

Reviews are always appreciated!


	2. Announcements

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to J.K. Rowling's wonderful creations. The only thing that belongs to me is my professional jealously…

Alright – you asked for it, you got it! Thanks to all that have read thus far, and a very special thanks to all that have reviewed, placed this story in their favorites, and/or added a story alert! I've never had a story receive so much attention so quickly, and it has inspired me to continue. Thanks again for your support.

* * *

The next few weeks were some of the most relaxing of Harry's life. Despite the funerals and the sorrow of the war – and the almost daily howlers from escaped Death Eaters – Harry soon found himself unable to stop smiling. He'd been living at the Burrow, and the small house was covered with protective enchantments once again. It seemed that nearly every member of the wizarding world was anxious to shake his hand, and the spells were more for crowd control than staving off threats. Kingsley Shacklebolt made a statement through the Daily Prophet that Harry James Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley, and Hermione Jane Granger had earned the gratitude of wizards and muggles around the world – and that in return for the defeat of Voldemort (whose name was no longer feared), they had earned the right to some peace and quiet. Ron and Hermione had been quite shocked to find their names in print as Mrs. Weasley read the story aloud – Harry, meanwhile, had applauded in whole-hearted approval.

Though the school year had not officially ended, all Hogwarts students were sent home – and exams postponed – as the castle was in desperate need of repair. This meant that Harry and Ginny could be together all day (which was a common occurrence). Hermione and Ron seemed just as inseparable, and were about to leave for Australia to find her parents; though the trip would be a short one. Professor McGonagall had sent letters to all students stating that they may take their OWLS or NEWTS a month after returning to the school, and Hermione had already drawn up strict study schedules for each of them. Now that their quest was over she realized just how much of their education they'd missed, and was determined that all three of them catch up over the summer.

It was late in the evening when Ginny found Harry sitting in the kitchen. She didn't know it, but he had been imagining her cooking a meal while he kept their children occupied. _Perhaps toy broomsticks_, he had mused, remembering the picture he had found in Sirius' room. With Quidditch talent coming from both parents, his kids were bound to enjoy flying. But when he saw Ginny enter, he smiled and placed his fantasies at the back of his mind. She sat next to him on the hearth and laid her head on his shoulder.

"The crowd's thinned out. Would you like to take a walk?"

"Sure," he replied, smiling.

They exited the back door of the Burrow, doing their best not to draw too much attention. The magical barrier surrounding the home limited visitors to the property outside the fence, but this didn't stop people from waiting all day as they tried to get a glimpse of "The Chosen One". Harry was forced to spend most of his days inside, whereas Ron and Hermione could wander a little more freely. Though their pictures had appeared with Harry's in the Daily Prophet, they were still far less likely to be recognized.

Walking hand in hand, Harry and Ginny made their way around the garden. Only a dozen people lingered on the other side of the fence, and after sending cheers and waves Harry's direction, they began disapperating back to their homes.

"Sounds like popcorn," Harry said with a smile as he listened to the faint pops.

"Hmm?" Ginny murmured.

"Nothing," Harry replied, kissing her forehead.

"Harry – about our engagement…" Anyone else might have felt a flutter of fear at those words, but it was a testament to Harry's faith in Ginny that he did not. "I know we've been waiting for the right moment to tell Mum and Dad, but I don't think we should just yet. We still have a lot of things to figure out."

"I agree," Harry replied. "We both still have to finish school." Ginny nodded. "I have enough money for us to live on, but I would like to get a proper job."

Ginny glanced up at him. "Still thinking about becoming an auror?"

"Yeah," Harry sighed. "Seems a little pointless now, but it's all I've ever wanted to do."

She nudged him hard in the ribs. "Don't you fall into that trap, Harry Potter! Just because V…Voldemort –" she was still adjusting to saying the name "– is gone doesn't mean that someone else won't try and take his place. After all, there are still Death Eaters out there."

"I know," Harry said, glancing at the emerging stars. "I want to make the world as safe as possible for my children." He glanced back down in time to catch her blush, and smiled. She punched him in the arm. "Ow!" he pouted, rubbing the sore spot. She grinned, and for a moment her gaze seemed to reach into the future.

"Two years, I think… We could be ready then." Harry nodded his consent.

"How long do you think we can keep this a secret?" he asked.

"From Ron and Hermione? It may be too late. I'm sure Hermione has already guessed that something's going on. As for Mum and Dad… We'll have to play that one by ear I suppose."

"Sounds good to me." Harry moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She settled against him and breathed the evening air. A shooting star fell against the darkening sky, and Harry whispered, "Make a wish."

Ginny turned to face him. "I don't need to." Harry bent down to kiss her, and their lips just started to brush, when –

"Oi!" The couple pulled back but didn't let go of each other as Ron and Hermione joined them. "What're you two up to?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "As if you didn't know…"

Ron raised his hands as if pleading for forgiveness – or signaling surrender. "Alright, so I did know. But I'm your brother – you can't blame me, can you?"

"Oh, yes I can." But Ginny smiled nonetheless. She looked up at Harry, and he nodded. "Well, it's good that you're here – we have some news."

"So do we," Hermione broke in excitedly. Harry was surprised to see her face was flushed, just like Ginny's – and Ron started to shuffle his feet. Harry thought he knew what was coming next.

"We're engaged!" Hermione's and Ginny's simultaneous proclamations sounded dangerously loud, and both Harry and Ron did their best to quiet them.

"What?" the girls asked each other. Both couples broke into smiles. Hermione and Ginny took each other by the arm and began to walk toward the stream.

"We won't actually get married for some time yet –" Hermione began breathlessly.

"Harry and I are thinking that two years should be enough time –" Ginny added.

"To finish school and get proper jobs –" Hermione agreed.

"And you have to keep this a secret, because we've decided –"

"It's best not to tell anyone else yet." Hermione finished.

Ron shook his head as he contemplated them. "Women," he said under his breath.

Harry nudged him. "So… you and Hermione. That happened awfully fast." He couldn't hide his smile, and Ron grinned back at him goofily.

"Blimey, Harry – I've always loved her. I just never thought she'd go for me. I mean, I'm no Viktor Krum." He stared down at the ground. "And well, you know that I thought she fancied you." Harry shook his head as Ron continued. "But after everything that happened… I didn't want to risk losing her, you know?" Harry stared at Ginny's retreating figure, still arm-in-arm with Hermione as the two women chatted excitedly.

"I know exactly what you mean."

* * *

More to come! Thanks again for all of the reviews and support. May your Bertie Botts Beans never be vomit flavored (unless you prefer them that way)! 


	3. Not Quite Smooth Sailing

Disclaimer: I am not making money off of this story. As if no one knew that…

I am truly overwhelmed. The response to this story has been amazing, and I hope it can continue to live up to expectations. My gratitude goes out to all who have taken the time to read, and those who continue to stumble across this fic.

* * *

_As Harry searched through the forest for the ring that had been left behind, he found himself tempted to summon his parents again. He wanted to see their faces – to tell them he was alright. He thought perhaps Dumbledore would have passed on the message, but he wasn't sure how things worked in the afterlife. And he hoped he had a long time before he found out._

_Something glinted in the distance, and Harry turned toward it, his heart beating faster. He bent down to see the ring, just as he had left it. Picking it up, he felt suddenly unsure. He had told Dumbledore that he didn't want to use the ring, but was – at the moment – sorely tempted. Without conscious thought, he turned it three times in his hand. There was no rustling of leaves underfoot this time, and when Harry looked up, he found himself staring into familiar, pitiless red eyes…_

It was past two in the morning, when Harry awoke. He lay in his bed at the Burrow, listening to Ron's snores echo through the room. He was drenched in sweat, and he realized – with a shock – that this was his first nightmare since Voldemort's death. Taking a deep, calming breath, he reminded himself that Tom Riddle was indeed dead, and tried to drift off again. But sleep, it seemed, had deserted him. He ran a hand through his damp hair as he reached for his glasses.

After creeping quietly from the room, Harry decided a glass of water would do him good. He took the stairs slowly, skipping every third one, as they tended to creak. On his way back up from the kitchen, Harry thought he heard a noise coming from Ginny's room. She and Hermione shared it until recently – Hermione deciding instead to stay with her parents for a few weeks as they resettled themselves in their old life. Harry knew she felt guilty for having modified their memories, and felt that they deserved a decent explanation – which was going to take time. He couldn't fault her for leaving the Burrow. Ron had put on his bravest face and told her to take all the time she needed, though Harry knew he secretly hoped she would be back in a fortnight.

Now that Harry stood outside Ginny's door, he was unsure of how to proceed. He dismissed the idea of knocking – chances were she was still asleep, and he didn't want to wake her. As softly as he could, he pushed open the door. She lay facing away from him, and he watched her for a moment, as if trying to determine what to do next. A sniffle was the only clue he needed, and he walked to the bed, laying down behind her. He slipped one arm underneath her head and began to stroke her hair, while the other wrapped around her waist. He felt her breath catch in a stifled sob as she grasped his hand and pulled it up under her chin.

Neither one said anything for a few minutes as Harry allowed her to cry – still stroking her hair with his free hand. Finally, Ginny broke the silence.

"I miss him."

"I know," Harry whispered into her hair. "I do, too."

"It's not the same without both of them," she said, her voice breaking. "I keep thinking about all the pranks they used to pull, all the times Fred and George would spontaneously joke about something. It was like they read each other's minds – they never needed to clarify anything." She paused, and Harry could feel her tears fall onto his arm. "I can't imagine what George must be feeling. Do you know Percy offered to help him continue running the store?" She hiccupped – it was the closest she could come to a laugh. "I don't picture that lasting long, but it was a wonderful gesture on Percy's part."

Harry remembered how Percy had lain across his brother's body, unwilling to move him. He kissed the top of Ginny's head. "Somehow I think George is planning to use him as a guinea pig for new products. At the very least, it will make for an interesting penance." Harry smiled a little as he felt Ginny chuckle softly. Then she stirred in his arms and turned to face him. He continued holding her close as she buried her face in his chest.

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That I was having trouble sleeping?"

He couldn't lie to her. "I can't take all the credit. I couldn't sleep either, and heard you on my way back from the kitchen."

"Oh," she replied. There was no disappointment in her voice.

"But somehow, I think we'll both be able to sleep now."

"I agree," Ginny murmured, her breath becoming even.

Harry closed his eyes, marveling at the softness of the woman in his arms as they both fell soundly asleep.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is on the shorter side, but there will be more later! 


	4. Facing the Music

Disclaimer: The only things I own from this story are all the emails I've been getting! Then again, my Yahoo account is free… does that mean I own them or not?

I don't know what to say. I'm glad that so many of you are enjoying this story! Thanks again for all your support. In my profile, I've mentioned that I enjoy signed reviews, as I tend to read a story from my reviewer, and leave them a review in return. However, due to the high volume of reviews I've received in so short a time, I'm afraid this may not be possible. I will try my best, but I can't make any promises. ;-)

* * *

"_**Ginevra Molly Weasley!"**_

The shout that woke Harry and Ginny the next morning was not a pleasant one, and could surely be heard ringing through the house. It seemed none of the occupants would be sleeping in that particular Saturday.

"_**Just WHAT is going on here?"**_ Harry hastily let go of Ginny as both threw off her blanket and sprung to their feet. Mrs. Weasley seemed to calm slightly as she noticed that they were fully clothed, but the look on her face still demanded an explanation.

"I couldn't sleep, Mum."

"Neither could I," Harry echoed lamely.

"Harry heard me crying."

"And I came in to see if she was alright."

"And then, well, we just fell asleep…"

"_In each other's arms?"_ Harry realized there was only one other time he had seen Mrs. Weasley this upset – just after Bellatrix had tried to kill Ginny.

"Mrs. Weasley," he said, in what he hoped was a passive voice. "Can't we go downstairs and talk about this over a cup of coffee?"

Disarmed by his candid offer to discuss the situation, Mrs. Weasley gaped for a moment, then turned on her heel and headed for the stairs. Ginny looked over at Harry, a question in her eyes. "Let me do the talking – at least at first," he pleaded. She nodded, grasped his hand, and walked with him down to the kitchen.

Mr. Weasley sat at the table with his arms around his wife, who was doing her best not to sob uncontrollably. He looked at Ginny and Harry in confusion – his daughter patted him gently on the arm. "I'll make some coffee…"

With a chorus of yawns, George, Percy, and Ron stumbled into the room. Percy, upon seeing his crying mother, made a move to comfort her until –

"Not now boys," Mr. Weasley pleaded. "Grab a roll and some juice and head back upstairs. You can have a proper breakfast in a bit." Percy nodded, Ron rubbed his eyes sleepily, and George pulled out his wand, conjuring a handkerchief out of thin air. Mr. Weasley took it with a grateful smile, and handed it to his wife.

A minute later, they were alone again. Harry and Ginny held onto steaming mugs – whereas Mr. and Mrs. Weasley seemed not to notice the existence of the coffee before them.

"From what I can gather from your mother," Mr. Weasley said, his eyes on Ginny, "she found the two of you in a… compromising position this morning. Is this correct?" Ginny nodded mutely.

"Would either of you care to offer some kind of explanation?"

Harry took a deep breath – and began. "I love your daughter." He gave his words a moment to sink in. "Nothing happened last night – we simply fell asleep that way." Mrs. Weasley sniffled, as her husband nodded his understanding.

"Molly…" Mrs. Weasley looked up at Harry, her eyes red, but her attention ensured when he had used her first name. "When Bellatrix nearly killed Ginny in the Great Hall –" her breath caught at the memory, "I had a choice. Bellatrix was to one side of me, Voldemort on the other. I could have finished him then. But seeing how close Ginny had come to dying…" This time he was the one who needed a moment. "I chose to save her instead." He smiled wryly. "You beat me to Bellatrix, but I waited and watched you until I knew she could no longer harm anyone." Mrs. Weasley sniffed. Harry leaned forward and looked into her teary eyes. "I was willing risk my life and my responsibilities to ensure Ginny's safety. Please believe that I would never let anything happen to her."

Molly blew her nose softly on George's handkerchief as she looked at Harry and Ginny. "There is no one I would rather have her fall in love with," she began, "You know I already think of you as a son." Harry nodded, hoping his smile showed the gratitude he felt. "But the idea that she will get married and move away…"

"It still feels like you're losing your only daughter," Harry finished. Mrs. Weasley nodded, and Ginny could stand it no more.

"Mum, Dad… You should know that Harry has already proposed to me." Molly gave a small yelp, and Ginny held up her hands. "Don't worry; we've decided that it would be both impractical and irresponsible for us to marry anytime soon. We were thinking two years should be enough time to finish school and begin careers."

Mr. Weasley's eyebrows rose. "Well, that sounds quite sensible; doesn't it, Molly?" He looked down at his wife, but her eyes bored into the couple before her.

"I'll need some time to think about this."

"Understandable," Harry conceded. Mr. Weasley turned to him.

"I would like to talk to you for a bit, Harry. After breakfast, of course," he hastily added. Harry nodded his agreement – he wanted to formally ask Ginny's father for permission to marry her, and today was just as good an opportunity as any.

"There is other news, but you should probably hear it from the horse's mouth." Ginny chuckled. "Besides, I'm sure the horse is starving." Waving her wand toward the kitchen entrance she said, _"Accio Extendable Ears."_ Three of the eavesdropping objects flew to her open hand, and the three Weasley boys entered the kitchen – each looking appropriately humbled.

For the first time that morning, Mrs. Weasley laughed. "I should expect that by now, I suppose. Come on in boys – I'll fix you all breakfast."

Concealing a sigh of relief, Harry found Ginny's hand under the table. She turned to him and smiled as he leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Mum, wait," Ron interrupted. He looked at his best friend, and Harry nodded encouragingly. "Ginny's right – there's more news…"

"Ronald Weasley!" A shout from the living room caused their eyes to spring to the door. A furious looking Hermione entered, her hair flying as she approached. "How _dare_ you think of telling everyone without me!"

Ron blinked once. "Well, you _are _here, so it doesn't make a difference, does it?" She raised a skeptical eyebrow, but he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I saw you Apparate in past the fence while we were eavesdropping." She smiled. "How come you're back so soon?" He failed to hide the hope on his face.

"I left a few things here…" She began to blush.

Harry laughed. "You always were a horrible liar, Hermione."

She rolled her eyes in response. Determined to change the subject, she turned back to Ron, who was grinning stupidly. "You mentioned eavesdropping. What exactly did I miss?"

"Harry and Ginny just told Mum that they're engaged."

"Oh!" Her cheeks flushed to an even brighter shade of red.

"Ginny nearly spilled something else, though." Ron looked daggers at his sister, who smiled.

"Consider us even for the garden the other night," she whispered conspiratorially.

He sneered back, and turned to his parents, putting an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Mum, Dad – Hermione and I are engaged!"

Mrs. Weasley dropped the pot she was holding. Mr. Weasley's mouth fell open. George snickered. Percy choked on his coffee, and George stared hitting him hard on the back. Harry and Ginny just smiled. For a moment all that could be heard was Percy's objections in between thumps from George. "Will – you – stop – hitting – me? I'm – fine – now!"

Then the room exploded.

"Congratulations!" yelled George to no one in particular.

"I had no idea…" Mr. Weasley said, breathlessly.

Percy applauded politely, and rose to shake Ron's hand. "We won't actually be getting married for a year or two," Ron explained to anyone who would listen.

"That's right," Hermione added. "We need time to take our N.E.W.T.S. and get started with careers…"

Ginny looked kindly at her father, "You always have been a little blind, Dad."

Mrs. Weasley hurried to pick up her pot. "Can't have porridge now, can we? What would you like for breakfast Hermione? Anything you want…"

George started a rousing rendition of "For they're all jolly good fellows!"

Ginny pouted in her mother's direction. "What – you explode when Harry and I want to get married, but you're all for it with Ron and Hermione?"

"Dear, they're both of age! Besides," she added with a wink, "I've seen this one coming for years." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Of course, it doesn't hurt that you have five other sons."

"That too, dear." She walked over to her daughter, patting her lovingly on the cheek. "Though I could never replace any of my children…"

Harry laughed at the chaos around him as the sun poured in through the windows. He silently dared a Dementor to come near him now. Any patronus he conjured today would likely clear the entire valley.

* * *

Thanks again for the encouragement! Don't expect updates everyday – I do have a few more stories I have to work on – but I will add chapters as inspiration strikes. 


	5. Trouble in Paradise

Disclaimer: See previous chapters. I'm saving my creativity for this story, thank you!

I wouldn't normally recommend one of my other stories, but it has a connection with this one, and will help clear some things up. In this chapter, Ginny makes reference to something Snape did while he was Headmaster – a fuller account of which is contained in my fic called "The Distance." There are a few other important things contained therein, and I would consider it the prologue to this story. So, my suggestion? Read it if you have a second or two. ;-)

* * *

The day their Hogwarts letters arrived, Harry felt his first misgiving for the year's adventures. He, Ron, and Hermione were a whole year behind everyone else! True, this meant that Harry would graduate with Ginny, but it still made him feel somewhat… bitter about the time he had had to give up. Looking at the redhead sitting next to him however, Harry remembered why he had put his life on hold; so hers – and those of their future children, he thought with a grin – would be forever safe.

As the two couples discussed their last year at Hogwarts, it was Hermione who put the pieces together. "Well, we won't be the only ones finishing a year late, will we?" Harry looked at her in confusion. "Think about it," she said, patiently, "There were a bunch of Muggle-borns who weren't even allowed to go to school!" Ron looked over at her.

"You didn't call yourself a… a…"

"Mudblood?" she finished. "Well, I don't mind the term now, but… old habits, I guess."

Ron took a deep breath. "I've been meaning to talk to you about that, Hermione. I don't think you should use that word anymore." Hermione's eyes flashed, and it suddenly occurred to Ron that he was in dangerous waters. She had proudly declared herself to be a Mudblood in front of Griphook – and Hermione's pride was not something a sane person would want to damage. He nodded toward the front door. "Um, why don't we talk about it while we walk in the garden?" His diplomatic suggestion appeared to have at least some of the desired effect. Hermione nodded, stood, and waited for Ron to open the door for her – her foot tapping impatiently.

Harry gave Ron an encouraging nod as they left the Burrow, then settled back into the couch, enjoying the warmth of Ginny next to him. Chuckling he said, "It appears there may be trouble in paradise."

"I'm sure they'll sort it all out," Ginny answered confidently. "In the meantime, I was curious which classes you were planning on taking. We might even have some of them together. That is, if McGonagall doesn't separate the new seventh years from those who should have already graduated."

Harry grunted noncommittally, the euphoria of the day making him feel slightly drowsy.

Ginny leaned her head against his shoulder – and adrenaline shot through his system as his stomach fluttered. She yawned, and closed her eyes as she said, "Well at least I don't have to worry about that git Snape being Headmaster anymore."

"Don't call him that," Harry said automatically. He was shocked at his response, but not nearly as much as Ginny. He felt her tense beside him as she sat up slowly.

"What did you just say to me?"

Harry swallowed. Ginny didn't know what he had seen in the Pensieve. He remained mute, trying to decide how to tell her.

"Do you know what that bastard was doing all year? What he did to me?"

Now Harry flinched. "Ginny… There's – there's something I've got to tell you. You don't understand."

She leaned on the arm of the couch – away from him. "You're right, Harry. I don't understand." Her eyes flashed in anger. "You've always hated Snape. In fact, you've openly detested everything about him! What could possibly have happened to change that? The fact that he was working for Dumbledore after all? I heard you tell… V-Voldemort that, but I thought you were bluffing!" Her tongue stumbled for a moment over Tom Riddle's adopted name, but her anger was stronger than her fear.

Harry shook his head. "There were a lot of things about Snape that I didn't know."

Ginny continued – as if a tidal wave was erupting from her. "Oh, really? Did you know what Snape let Amycus Carrow do to me?" Harry shook his head again – unwilling and unable to speak over her.

"He tortured me, Harry. Carrow had Crabbe use the Cruciatus Curse on me. All because I wouldn't write an essay on it!" Harry's eyes widened in horror. It suddenly occurred to him that neither had much idea of what the other had gone through in the past months. They had a lot of catching up to do. Looking somewhat satisfied at his stunned silence, Ginny let the dam burst. "Snape came in and asked what was going on. When I still refused to write the essay, he _gave permission_ for Carrow to continue! I was in the Hospital Wing for two days! Thankfully the Easter Holidays were just about to start, and I never had to go back to Carrow's class again." She was near tears. Harry reached out to put his hand on hers, but she snatched it away. "So…" she said, her voice shaking now, "I think I have every right to call him a bastard, or a git, or whatever else I can think of!" The tears began to fall as she stood and faced the window, her arms crossed over her chest protectively.

Harry stood and walked carefully over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, just as he had done the night after her brother had died. She didn't pull away, but neither did she melt into his embrace. She started to shake with silent sobs, and he leaned his head down to rest on her shoulder, their cheeks brushing. He could feel her tears on his skin. "I'm sorry. I had no idea…" Ginny swiped furiously at her cheeks as she turned to face him.

"I'm tired of crying, Harry," she whispered. He held her to him and gently rocked as they stood there. When she was quiet, he led her back to the couch.

"There's something I should have told you weeks ago." Ginny's brow furrowed, and she hiccupped slightly, but nodded for him to continue. Half an hour later, when the Prince's tale was complete, Ginny stared at Harry in shock.

"So he… he was…"

"In love with my mother," Harry finished.

"And he… killed Dumbledore…"

"Because Dumbledore ordered him to." He nodded, his gaze far away. "Snape lost everything in the fight against Voldemort. He even gave up his life. Knowing that now… I can't help but pity him." He shrugged. "And admire him – a little. Were our roles reversed, I don't know that I could have done what he did."

"But he had a hand in betraying your parents, Harry."

"All he did was tell Voldemort what he heard of the prophecy. I don't think he realized it would put my mother's life in danger."

"The way he treated you – all those years…"

"I reminded him of her; of what he lost when he chose the wrong path." He looked into Ginny's eyes – they were red from crying.

"That still doesn't explain why he let Carrow –" She stopped as understanding hit her. "You leave me no choice…" she murmured. "No permanent damage." Her brow furrowed. Harry let this new revelation sink in. Whatever it was, she would tell him when she was ready. She looked abruptly at him, her face betraying nothing. "I'll need some time to think about this." Harry nodded. He, too, was still adjusting to the idea of seeing Snape through new eyes; as he tried to shed years of prejudice.

Ron and Hermione chose this moment to walk back into the house, and Ron's eyes narrowed. Harry sat with his arm around Ginny, who had obviously been crying. "What happened here?" he asked, trying to keep his tone light. He didn't want to assume the worst, but was still willing to punch anyone who hurt his sister – best friend or not.

Ginny sniffled and reached for a handkerchief Hermione offered. "Harry's just told me about Snape." Understanding blossomed on Ron and Hermione's faces, and they nodded.

A bang from the kitchen spared them anymore awkward conversation. It was quickly followed by an explosion of laughter. George burst into the sitting room, dragging what appeared to be a hysterical Percy. The four friends suddenly found themselves unable to keep a straight face.

"Blimey," exclaimed George as he took in the scene before him, "From the looks of things, it's you lot I should be testing this on!" He held up a potion bottle filled with a pink, bubbling liquid.

"What is it?" Hermione asked suspiciously as Percy collapsed, holding his sides. His laughter rose in pitch, and he began to cry with mirth.

"It's great!" Percy called from the floor as he began to hiccup.

"Haven't quite got the name down yet… Fred usually did the honors." For a second, George's smile faltered – then he took a swig of his own potion. "Cheers, Fred," he said, toasting the ceiling as he began to laugh. In moments, he was on the floor alongside Percy, each of them acting like they had just heard the joke of the century.

Ginny, who had caught the bottle before George collapsed, looked at it for a moment. "Why not?" she shrugged, and downed a gulp. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another, hesitating only a moment before passing the bottle amongst themselves.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley appeared a few minutes later, demanding to know what had happened. Percy, George, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry were all still laughing too hard to explain. Mrs. Weasley shook her head and returned to the kitchen. "Dinner in half an hour!" she called. Mr. Weasley looked at the bottle George had shoved into his hands, shrugged, and took a drink.

It took them all nearly an hour to sit down to dinner – a noisy meal punctuated by alternating peals of laughter. Harry vividly remembered what he had told Fred and George at the end of his fourth year as he gave them his Triwizard winnings. _I could do with a few laughs. We could all do with a few laughs. I've got a feeling we're going to need them more than usual before long._ Harry couldn't help but think – as he choked with stifled laughter over his pudding – that it was the best investment he had ever made.

* * *

Thanks for being patient with me as I update! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :-) 


	6. Infestation

Disclaimer: I did not create the characters mentioned herein. I sadly admit that. :-( No copyright infringement is intended, and I am making no money from writing this. But my head is starting to get too large for the door… ;-)

This story has now officially past all records held by any of my other stories for number of reviews, favorites, alerts, and hits! Thanks to all who've contributed to these numbers. I really do appreciate it!

Side note: This is a really long chapter! I wrote the end first, and realized that I had a lot of ground to cover before I could get there! I don't think I'll be able to fill in all the gaps – this story would go on forever if I tried! So I apologize for the jumps in the narrative; I hope they aren't too distracting… If enough people have a problem with them, I'll try to break this into separate chapters and add more details.

* * *

Harry was determined not to spend his 18th birthday locked up in the Burrow. The horrid human in rhinestone glasses – a.k.a. Rita Skeeter – had leaked his birth date to the wizarding public via The Daily Prophet, and a queue had already begun forming around the Weasley's home on July 20th! Peering out through the curtains, Harry looked at the anxious admirers waiting outside and groaned as he recognized Romilda Vane. 

"Doesn't that girl ever give up?"

"Who?" Hermione had walked silently up to Harry, and he jumped at the sound of her voice. He shook his head and let the curtain fall.

"Romilda Vane. Looks like she's the ringleader of the group outside."

"Can't say I'm surprised," Hermione replied. Harry looked at her in disgust. "Well, what did you expect? You're the Boy Who Lived! The Chosen One! You defeated Voldemort – in front of dozens of witnesses, I might add."

"So that makes me Lockheart? I don't want all this attention!"

"Whether you want it or not, it's been yours since Voldemort picked you out as a threat."

"Yet another thing I can thank him for," Harry replied, trying not to sound bitter.

"Thank who for?" Ginny asked as she walked in the room.

Harry looked at her, his expression serious. "Ginny, you come of age next month. What say we run off and get married then, eh?" Ginny put a hand over his mouth, horror written on her face.

"You'd better not let my mother hear you say that!"

Harry groaned again and collapsed onto the couch. "It's the only way they'll leave me alone!"

"Who?" Ginny looked at Hermione, who gestured out the window.

"Them."

The redhead lifted the curtain, her jaw dropping at the sight of the fifteen or so teenage girls who lined the fence, straining for a glimpse of The Chosen One. Some even held posters declaring their undying love for him. A determination Harry knew all too well settled onto Ginny's face as she released the fabric. "Right… I'll take care of this." Before Harry or Hermione could stop her, Ginny stormed from the house, heading straight for Romilda Vane.

"Listen up, you lot!" she roared. Harry had been concerned that they would need to pull out some Extendable Ears, but he and Hermione could hear Ginny just fine. "In case you've forgotten, because Harry Potter rid the world of Voldemort, the Minister of Magic declared that he deserves some peace and quiet! Somehow I don't think a mob of teenage girls knows the first thing about how to shut up, so go home! Now!"

She turned away. "You're just jealous!" called a voice from the crowd. Harry was sure it was Romilda. Ginny turned to face her – anger flushed in her cheeks, making them nearly as red as her hair.

"_**I'm**_ _**jealous?!**_ _Of what?_ Harry Potter is _**MY**_ boyfriend, and you can't stand it, can you, Romilda?" Harry was worried that she would leak news of their engagement, but he needn't have been concerned. Ginny was keeping her head, even though he could feel the heat of her anger from 50 feet away.

Romilda – and every other teenage witch gathered around her – stared intently at Ginny. "Prove it," came a quiet whisper. It was soon echoed by the crowd, and taken up as a chant. Harry looked at Hermione.

"That's my cue."

Her eyes widened. "Harry – are you sure you want to go out there? They'll storm the Burrow!"

He shook his head. "They can't get past the enchantments." He took a deep breath before opening the front door. As expected, screams began to fill the air as the girls caught sight of him. He ignored every plea for his attention and marched up to Ginny, who was silently glaring at Romilda. Slipping an arm around Ginny's waist, he turned her to face him. Then, without a word, he leaned down and kissed her. It was a gentle kiss – not filled with the usual fire or intensity – but it was enough for Romilda Vane. When Harry and Ginny broke apart, the teenage girls across the fence released the collective breath they had been holding. Romilda looked as though she was turning purple, and Harry suspected she was close to pulling out her own hair. Instead she stomped her foot angrily, turned on the spot, and Disapparated. Their ringleader gone, the other girls soon followed, and the Burrow was quiet once again.

"I think our work here is done," Harry said playfully. He kept his arm around Ginny's waist as they headed back inside. Hermione was beside herself with laughter.

"You should have seen Romilda's face when you started to kiss Ginny! I hope I never forget that as long as I live!" She was holding her sides now, and looked as if she had drunk some more of George's bubbling pink potion. Which was exactly what Ron thought when he joined them a minute later. All three were now red in the face, and it took ten minutes before he could get the full story out of Hermione.

"Blimey – you really did that Harry?" For a moment Harry was worried that his best friend would be upset at Harry and Ginny's rather public display of affection. But Ron just slapped his knee and joined in with the laughter. "I can't believe I missed that! I wish I could have seen the look on Romilda Vane's face!"

They were all chuckling when Mrs. Weasley found them. "What was that noise outside?" she asked. "Not those girls again, is it?" Harry was the only one who succeeded in his attempt to speak.

"It was, Mrs. Weasley, but they're gone now." He surrendered to laughter once more and Mrs. Weasley shook her head.

"I'm going to have a talk with Arthur about this." Harry sobered up immediately.

"Mrs. Weasley – I've been meaning to ask you…" He paused, momentarily unsure of how to continue. "What if we were to go out of town for my birthday? That way we could avoid all of the…"

"Rabble," she finished for him. "That's a lovely thought, dear, but I don't see how we could possibly affor–"

"That's the thing," Harry said with a grin. "I want to pay for the trip." Her jaw dropped, and he could see she was gearing up to refuse – so he cut off her unspoken objection. "Please, Mrs. Weasley – I would really like to do this for your family. You've always been so generous." She began to shake her head, and he could see this track was not likely to work, so he tried another one. "Besides – ever since Ron told me about Egypt, I've really wanted to see it."

"Mum, that would be great!" Ron added. "Hermione's wanted to go too, haven't you?"

"Well, yes, actually…"

"Ronald Weasley!" his mother cried, "You don't go inviting other people on someone else's trip!"

"Nonsense," Harry jumped in, "Of course Hermione has to come!"

"Well…" He could tell Mrs. Weasley was warming to the idea. "We do know the cheapest places to stay." Her brow furrowed in thought. "I'll have to talk to Arthur." With that, she swept from the room.

"Harry, do you really mean it?" Hermione asked in wonder. "All of us could go to Egypt?"

"No," he replied somberly. Her face fell, and though he had intended to, he couldn't bear to torture her any longer. "Of course I mean it!" She smiled as she realized the joke. "I'm tired of being cooped up."

"Yeah," Ron said with a grimace. "Just when the crowds were starting to thin, Skeeter has to go and blab your birthday to the world!" Hermione's face reflected poorly concealed fury.

"I've already written to Kingsley Shacklebolt. I've asked him if there's anything he can do to stop Rita Skeeter from publishing about you. I've also written a letter to _her_. I told her she has one chance to leave you alone, or I let slip to the Minister that she's an unregistered animagus." Ron looked at Hermione with a mixture of horror and awe. "I'm just tired of her lies," she said in answer to his gaze. "I've talked with your father about it, and he said it's unlikely she'll spend any time in Azkaban – but there will be a hefty fine involved. Not to mention the loss of her being able to move about unnoticed."

Everyone nodded. Rita Skeeter would only be getting what she deserved. But none of the friends could keep their minds on the foul reporter for long. They soon fell silent, contemplating the holiday ahead.

* * *

I, the author, have made an arbitrary decision to split this chapter! I, as author, have that right. Please continue on reading… ;-) 


	7. Sleepwalking

Disclaimer: Making no money – have no right – please don't sue!

Alright, so I decided to split up the chapters anyway! Now for part two!

* * *

They had been home from Egypt for a week when the morning of Ginny's 17th birthday dawned. Mrs. Weasley outdid herself for her daughter's coming of age party – though Harry knew that Ginny secretly despised the pink flowers her mother had decorated the Burrow with…

"Remind me to stupify her and hide her in a closet the morning of our wedding," she whispered to Harry around noon. "I can't take this anymore!" Harry kissed her forehead in response.

"You are her only daughter…"

"And she'll never let me forget it." Harry laughed, then pulled her aside. They were alone in the sitting room when Harry pulled out a small box.

"Happy birthday," he said simply. She stared at him.

"That had better not be what I think it is, Harry. We've already agreed to keep our engagement secret, at least until graduation."

"I know," Harry answered, nodding. "Trust me." Her eyes narrowed, but she smiled as she opened the box. A simple pair of diamond stud earrings lay on a velvet cushion.

"Oh, Harry… They're beautiful!" He shrugged.

"Nothing to match the present from your parents, but I expect they'll do." Ginny fingered the golden locked that hung around her neck. Its diamond sparkled from the center of the heart, and Ginny fought the urge to open it and look at the picture of Harry that resided there. She didn't think her parents knew she had placed it inside, mere minutes after opening the present. Besides – she had the real thing in front of her – who needed a photo? She leaned over to kiss him and he whispered in her ear. "Soon… it will be a ring."

Ginny smiled as she put on the earrings. "Well, until it is, I won't take these off."

xXx

Harry stepped off the Hogwarts Express on September 1st – a sudden hesitation grasping his heart. He stared up at the distant castle and swallowed hard. Everything looked the same as it had the previous seven years, but it felt different. He searched his feelings for an answer as students milled around the platform.

Memories haunted him as he looked at the Quidditch pitch, the whomping willow, and Hagrid's small hut. But he forced his concentration to the castle itself and mentally walked through the halls. The Great Hall held mixed feelings for Harry, and he found himself wondering if he would be able to set foot inside it just yet. It was the scene of his greatest triumph, but all he could see as he pictured the great stone room was Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Colin, and the 46 other bodies that had lain reverently in rows.

He imagined each classroom – and wondered vaguely who would be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. His wandering thoughts brought him to the Headmaster's office – where he had spent many hours with Dumbledore, learning about Tom Riddle. It was here that a sense of loss struck him. It would be his first year at school without Dumbledore. He had become almost used to the Headmaster's absence as he, Ron, and Hermione had roamed the country, intent on destroying Horcruxes – but it was different here. Dumbledore belonged here, and Hogwarts wouldn't feel the same without him.

A warm hand slipped itself into his, and he smiled softly as he caught the familiar scent of flowers. He blinked and realized that the platform was nearly empty. "We'd better find a carriage," he said with a start. "I don't want to be one of the last into the Great Hall." Ginny nodded her agreement.

"What… don't want to make a grand entrance, Potter?" The voice was deeper than Harry expected it to be, and he turned. Perhaps the shock registered on his face, because Goyle's face fell into a deeper scowl. "Expecting Malfoy?" He fairly spat the name. "I doubt that git will show his face around here now. And if he does," he cracked his knuckles for emphasis, "he won't be too happy with the welcome."

Harry gaped. Clearly the Malfoy family had fallen from the Death Eater's graces. Or could it be that they knew of Narcissa's lie to Voldemort when she had pronounced Harry dead? Either way, Harry wasn't about to confirm anything for them. "I'll pass on the message if I see him," he said, and led Ginny away.

"Looks kind of pathetic without Malfoy and Crabbe, doesn't he?"

"True, but I'll bet he's still plenty lethal on his own."

"Good point," Ginny replied as Harry helped her into a carriage. "We'll have to be sure and give him a wide berth this year." Harry chuckled as he watched Goyle push through the remaining students to get in a carriage with some Slytherin classmates.

"Looks like we won't be the only ones, either," he said in response to the terrified faces of the new first years. Out of the corner of his eye, he observed some of the older students, who were looking at the thestrals in awe. He turned abruptly to Ginny. "They can see the –"

"Of course they can."

"And… you?"

"Harry," she said softly, "even though I wasn't there when Fred…" she took a calming breath. "We all saw Voldemort die."

"Oh. Right." Harry felt slightly relieved at her words, but he resolutely wished that the thestrals could have remained invisible to some of them – he was certain half of the students would have been able to see them even without witnessing Riddle's death; so great were the losses of that night.

Harry blinked in surprise as Neville climbed into their carriage, and the thestral began to move, taking the three friends to the castle. "So, how was your summer holiday?" he asked – adding at the last moment, "And what are you doing back?"

Neville smiled. "Well I didn't exactly get to finish the year out, did I? McGonagall said I don't need to stay the full term – just a few weeks until I'm ready for my N.E.W.T.S." The top of his ears turned red as he admitted, "Gran's been going on to all of her friends about what a great hero I am for standing up to You-Know… Voldemort." He swallowed hard. "I've spent some time with my parents, too."

"And how're they?" Harry asked, his voice sympathetic.

"Same as always," Neville said – though Harry noticed some of the usual sadness was gone from his voice. "You know, part of me thought that they would get better – once Bellatrix was dead." Harry nodded. "But it doesn't matter. They don't even remember her, and it's probably better that way." Ginny reached out and placed her hand comfortingly on Neville's. The redness spread to his cheeks as he nodded in gratitude.

Harry thought, at first, that he had imagined the sly smile that spread across his friend's face. Then Neville spoke, "Ginny – I've been meaning to ask you if you'd like to go with me to Hogs –"

"Stop right there, Longbottom!" Harry objected with mock insult as he put an arm around Ginny's shoulders. "She's taken!"

"I know," Neville replied, laughing. "But don't forget – I was the one who asked her to the Yule Ball!"

"Only because I was stupid," Harry lamented.

"And blind," Ginny added for good measure.

xXx

Harry sat numbly at the Gryffindor table, oblivious even to Ginny's hand in his. The sorting and announcements were completed in record time – the Sorting Hat having sung something new and significant which Harry could not remember – and all the students were soon gobbling down the delicious feast. But Harry felt slightly nauseated as he looked around the room, and was unable to eat much. Ginny glanced at him in concern, but he missed her gaze entirely.

As they walked to their common room Hermione chatted excitedly about her classes the next morning, but Harry didn't hear her. The usual ghosts drifted through the castle, but they were nothing compared to the ones that lingered in Harry's heart. After stepping through the portrait, Harry took a seat in front of the fire. He didn't feel like going to sleep just yet.

"Fancy a walk?" Ginny held her hand out to Harry. Snapping briefly out of his reverie he grasped it, and stood. They had wandered the halls in silence for half an hour before Ginny stopped. She took a look at their surroundings and laughed. "This is where Fred and George left their homemade swamp, do you remember?" She pointed to a window a few feet away where a small portion of it still stood in homage to her brothers.

"Mmm, hmm," was Harry's only reply.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Alright, Mr. Potter, you asked for it!"

She shoved him unexpectedly against the stone wall, grasped his face in her hands, and kissed him. They had not kissed like this since his 17th birthday, and Harry felt as though he had been stupefied. For a moment he did not react. It was only when Ginny reached down to put one of his hands around her waist, that he responded. His lips never left hers as he spun them around, his hands grasping Ginny's hair. Harry tilted her head back further, and Ginny seized his shoulders; clinging onto his robes as she felt her knees go weak.

"Merlin's beard!" Ginny cried when they broke for air. "I've been wanting to do that since we got here!" She became aware of just how tightly he held her, his body pressing into hers as if he too needed the support of the wall behind her.

Harry smiled as he played with her long, ginger hair. "Not that I'm complaining, Ms. Weasley, but may I inquire as to the reason?"

Ginny looked serious for a moment. "You've been sleepwalking all evening, Harry. I just wanted to wake you up."

"Thanks," he murmured, his forehead coming to rest on hers. "You can wake me up like that anytime you like."

"I plan to," she responded with a smile as he kissed her again.

Then, holding hands once more, they continued their tour of the castle – laughing in their memories as they pointed to the more ridiculous portraits on the wall – and Harry found that the ghosts of the past no longer followed him.


	8. Job Offer

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

First, I have to apologize for not updating in a while. I've been battling a migraine for the last few days – which wasn't helped by the fact that I went to go see Order of the Phoenix at an IMAX theater last night! It was great, but it made my head hurt again! O.o

Now I really don't know what to say. There have been over 10,000 hits to this story! As I'm close to 100 reviews, I'm borrowing an idea I got from another author (I sent a PM asking permission a couple of days ago, but haven't heard back, so I hope it's alright…).

_The person who submits the 100__th__ review will be able to choose a line or a situation that they would like me to add to this story! Consider it a "Choose Your Own Adventure" type of bonus. ;-) Good luck to all! _

* * *

Harry was pleased to learn that for Defense Against the Dark Arts, the Deferred Sevenths (as they had taken to calling themselves) would be matched up with the true 7th years for class. This made the room a bit more crowded than usual, but Harry still managed to get a seat next to Ginny. Sneakoscopes and Foe-Glasses littered the edge of the classroom, and Harry leaned forward to Ron and Hermione – sitting side by side – in anticipation.

"Any word yet on the new teacher?" he asked.

Hermione's brow furrowed. "Well, there was no one new at the feast last night, and McGonagall didn't make an announcement… So, no idea."

The entire class took in a gasping breath as the Minister of Magic himself entered the room. "Blimey," Ron whispered, "Kingsley Shacklebolt's our new teacher?" His expression became serious as he looked at Hermione. "Do you reckon he can do both jobs?" She shrugged as Kingsley began to speak.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts," his voice boomed through the classroom. "Some of you may be aware that I currently have a full-time job at the ministry," laughter rang politely through the room, and the Minister joined in. "I am only here temporarily, and due to my other responsibilities, will only be teaching one day a week. Hence the need to combine years for the purpose of these classes." He smiled easily as he scanned the room, but his lips stopped their upward turn as he took in some of the students' vacant, indifferent expressions. Something like disappointment flashed for a moment in his eyes.

Then, without even a second of warning, Kingsley drew his wand from within his dark blue robes, pointing it at Harry as he yelled, _"Expelliarmus!"_

Harry's own hand had plunged into his robes on instinct, and less than a second later, he was brandishing his wand as he defended himself. _"Protego!"_

Kingsley's spell bounced harmlessly off the shield and hit the ceiling with a small crash. The students in the room gasped again, this time in panic, as they looked frantically between their teacher and Harry. Kingsley gave a small wink, and Harry smiled back in understanding.

Once the class began to breath normally again, Kingsley swept them all with a serious gaze. "The Dark Lord is dead. Many of you saw him die. But this is no reason to let your guard down." His quiet chastisement reminded Harry a bit of Dumbledore, and he felt a moment of grief sweep through his heart. "You must remember that there are still Death Eaters, Dementors, Werewolves, Giants, and an entire colony of Acromantula at large. While they do not seem to pose as great a threat without their leader, _they are a threat nonetheless_." Students were sitting up now, rapt with attention. "I hope this little demonstration will have taught all of you to keep alert." Horror flashed in some of the student's eyes as they pictured being randomly attacked by their teacher throughout the year. "I do not mean to frighten you," Kingsley continued – his voice a bit more gentle, "But I would hate for any of you to be hurt because you've let your guard down.

"Voldemort is gone, but evil still exists in the world. Always remember that." Heads nodded vigorously as the room's occupants became infinitely more attentive, and Kingsley smiled. "Now, pull out your textbooks and turn to the chapter on defensive spells. We will begin with 'Protego', which Harry has so capably demonstrated for us…"

xXx

"For a second there, I thought he'd been possessed by Moody or something," Ron said, his mouth full as they ate lunch. Harry expected to feel some kind of reaction to the word "possessed" or sadness at the mention of Moody's name, but he noticed with a shock that he felt only a strange calmness. Ginny, however, seemed to flinch as she remembered Riddle's diary, and Harry grasped her hand gently. She nodded her gratitude and concentrated on eating again.

Hermione – who caught the exchange – refused to let it go unnoted. "Ronald; one of these days, I'm going to have to teach you tact."

"What?" He looked up at her, completely oblivious to the effect of his words – but knowing by the use of his full name that he had done something wrong.

"Good luck," Ginny threw in. "Mum's been trying for years…" Ron sneered at her in response as the Minister of Magic walked up behind him.

"Minister," Harry nodded to Kingsley, whose face broke out in a smile.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," he chuckled. "While I'm here, why don't you call me Professor?" He looked down at Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville – who had taken to sitting with them. "I just wanted to congratulate you, Harry, on the thorough job you did teaching defense in your fifth year." Harry smiled. "I don't think I've ever seen students so adept at shielding. If you have time after dinner, I'd like to talk with you about what else you may have taught them. I don't want to waste any time going over old material." Harry nodded and Kingsley turned to leave. He turned toward the staff table, but stopped. Looking back he added, "You know, as soon as your schooling is completed, there's a job at the Ministry's Auror Department waiting…" He looked at all of them in turn – Ginny and Neville included. "For all of you." With a sweep of his robes, he strode to the staff table, leaving five very excited teenagers in his wake.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is on the shorter side – I just wanted you all to know that I haven't died or anything… :-) 


	9. Dreams and Insecurities

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

First off, I wanted to thank all of those who filled me in on the future careers of some of the characters. I did know what Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville go on to do, but it was helpful to learn about Ginny's future. Second, I just wanted to confirm that I am planning on having them pursue the careers J.K. Rowling picked out – anything less than that would not be honoring her story. Third, I know some things may be confusing right now, but everything will be explained. There is a very good reason why Kingsley Shacklebolt is their teacher, and it will become evident in later chapters. Trust me. ;-)

Now, enough of my babbling! This chapter is dedicated to **VGJunky158**, the 100th reviewer. :-D I hope you like what I've done with your idea…

* * *

Harry was only mildly surprised to see Kingsley Shacklebolt's place at the head table was empty at dinner. Clearly he'd been called away on Ministry business – their meeting would have to wait. The handwritten note Hermione passed on from Headmistress McGonagall confirmed what he already knew, and Harry nodded his understanding to her before turning back to his meal.

He was just finishing his second helping of treacle when he realized something was wrong. He glanced around the Great Hall – students chattered noisily, and Harry caught more than a few whispers detailing their shock that the Minister of Magic was teaching at Hogwarts. The teachers were chatting amongst themselves – Trelawney actually looked slightly happy; as if Voldemort's defeat had temporarily robbed her of morose visions. Owls swooped around the room, dropping letters and packages onto the long student tables. Ron and Hermione were engaged in what looked like an intense whispered conversation – Harry made a mental note to ask Ron about the topic later. Ginny –

Was sitting beside him as always, but her arms were crossed tightly over her chest. Her eyes roamed the room, looking mostly at the ceiling – as though trying to hold back tears. Harry felt like kicking himself as he only just noticed the empty plate before her. She was clearly upset about something, and he had missed it completely. He leaned over, careful to make noise so he wouldn't frighten her.

"What's wrong?" She continued to stare at the ceiling, as if the darkening of the magical sky above them was the most fascinating thing she had ever witnessed. "Ginny?" Hermione caught the concern in Harry's voice, and shushed Ron. Both friends looked at Harry, their eyebrows raised. He shook his head slowly – at a loss for how to help. Ginny's movement was so sudden that it startled him. She stood in one fluid motion, her arms still folded protectively.

"I think I'll just turn in," was all she said before nearly running for the exit. Harry stood to follow, but Hermione grasped his arm.

"She'll beat you to the common room, Harry, and you know you can't follow her up to her room." Harry's mind flashed back to the one time they'd tried to visit Hermione at the girl's dorms – the stairs had turned into a stone slide, making it impossible for them to reach the top. "I'll try talking to her. Maybe she'll tell me something." Hermione let go of Harry as he nodded. He looked back down at his dessert – unable to finish it as dread settled in his stomach. Ron and Hermione glanced at one another and stood, too; the three friends walked silently back to the common room.

Ten minutes later, Hermione joined Harry and Ron by the fire, shaking her head gravely. "She won't say anything," she murmured. "And she won't come down." Harry watched the dancing flames, searching his memory for something that might have caused this sudden melancholy mood in Ginny. He could think of nothing. With a sigh – realizing there was nothing he could do tonight – he stood and nodded to his friends, resolving to try and get some sleep.

xXx

Harry tossed fitfully in his bed. He felt as though he was back at number four Privet Drive, reliving the nightmares of Cedric's death.

"_Kill the spare!" echoed in his head as he watched the jet of green light hit Cedric square in the chest. Wormtail carried the small bundle to the simmering cauldron as Harry retched from the pain in his scar. The spell was completed just as it had been before, and Harry watched in horror as a shape emerged from the water. Red hair trailed down the back of the naked figure. "Robe me," came the whispered command, and Wormtail rushed to fulfill his master's wishes. The figure emerged from the cauldron, and finally turned to look at Harry. His terrified heart beat faster as he recognized Ginny's features – her beauty marred by the hatred which shone from her bright red eyes._

Gasping, Harry sat up – moving so quickly that his vision swam. He ran a shaking hand over his eyes as he waited for the world to stop spinning. _What was that?!_ he wondered as his heart pounded. This was only the second nightmare he'd had since Riddle's death, but it was different than the others he'd suffered before. What he used to see in his dreams was either happening at the moment, or was an exact memory of what had passed. These new nightmares seemed even more frightening – dark shadows of alternate reality – things he knew could not possibly happen, but that horrified him nonetheless.

The dark sky outside was tinged with grey at the edge of the horizon, and Harry guessed that dawn would be coming soon. Sleep was impossible now, so Harry slipped quietly into his school robes and out into the halls. Mrs. Norris meowed softly behind him, and Harry decided to walk the grounds for while – he would be less likely to be caught by Filch. He wandered down by the lake, his hands in his pockets to guard them from the chill of the morning air. As he walked down to the edge of the water, Harry aimed his feet toward a large rock that he knew waited a few meters away. He kicked a pebble as he went; his eyes downcast to track its progress. When he reached the boulder, he was surprised to see a pair of shoes before him that were not his own. He looked up quickly, and his eyes met Ginny's face. She was crying.

"Hey…" Harry sat down next to her, his left arm going around her shoulders. This was as much of an instinct for him now as drawing his wand had been when Kingsley had tried to disarm him in the middle of class. Ginny shifted in his embrace – she seemed almost unsure of whether or not she should pull away, and Harry looked at her in concern. "What is it?"

"How do you do it?" she asked cryptically. She avoided his eyes. "I could believe you waking up by coincidence – that night at the Burrow. But how did you know I was here now?"

This was not what Harry had expected, and for a moment he was at a loss. Then something clicked in his mind, and he understood. "I think it's the dreams." Ginny's brow furrowed in confusion. "Since Riddle died, I've only had two nightmares. Each one has somehow led me to you." He could feel Ginny shudder at the use of Voldemort's birth name, and he held her more tightly. "What is it?" he asked again, determined to get an answer this time.

"It's him," Ginny sighed, her breath catching in her throat. "It's the diary." Harry fought the cold fear that latched onto his heart, determined not to push her. After a moment, she continued. "Sometimes… I remember what he would say to me. How he would…" she shuddered again, "…encourage me. It was all empty words, and I think a part of me knew that." She still refused to look at Harry as she spoke. "All he really wanted was to hear about you – which worked well for me, as you were all I really wanted to talk about." Harry saw a redness touch her cheeks, quite unconnected to the crimson light from the slowly rising sun. "I can still hear his voice in my head."

"I've always wondered," Harry began slowly, "what he said to you. But I didn't think it appropriate to ask. He didn't tell me much… when I talked to him." Ginny looked at him through her thick lashes, as if gauging the potential of his reaction.

She took a deep breath. "I wrote the same silly dribble any girl would fill a diary with – my feelings about being away from home, my classes, how much I missed my parents, how glad I was to be in Gryffindor, and how scared I was to talk to you. Riddle kept his answers simple, sometimes telling me how much he loved Hogwarts when he went to school." She shook her head. "I still can't forget the first time he wrote back…" Ginny looked down at her clasped hands. "It was my first entry. I'd gotten the diary the day before, and I was so nervous about leaving home, that I thought it might help if I wrote about it." Harry nodded his encouragement and placed his right hand over hers. He felt her relax a little at his touch. Gratitude radiated from her eyes as she continued.

"I think I said, 'My name is Ginny Weasley, and this is my new diary.' I was just deciding what else I should add when my words disappeared. It scared me when someone else's handwriting appeared. It read, 'Pleased to meet you Ginny.' I stared at the page. He must've known that he'd alarmed me, so he continued. 'Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tom Riddle, and this is the diary I used when I was at Hogwarts.' I can honestly tell you Harry, I thought I'd lost my mind." Her eyes widened at the memory, and Harry's arm tightened around her shoulders. "But it was so… easy to talk to him." Harry nodded as he remembered his own experience with the teenage Riddle from the diary.

"Tom Riddle was a very charismatic person," he supplied.

"I still feel like I should have seen through him sooner. That there was something I could have done to stop him." Her eyes filled. "I had no control," she whispered. "He made me do horrible things, and I couldn't stop him." One tear trailed softly down her cheek, and Harry wiped it away. "When it was over, I felt so guilty. Because I was too weak to stand up to him, Riddle almost killed you. I felt horrible for weeks." She started at the ground as Harry tucked her brilliant red hair behind one ear.

"Even now, I can't help but think that I failed – that I wasn't as strong or as brave as I should have been." Harry stayed silent. This was, for her, a release. Just as the time in Dumbledore's office when he had had to relive what happened at the end of the Triwizard Tournament. Ginny had held onto this for far too long.

"You know… sometimes… I wonder why I'm in Gryffindor." Her voice was almost a whisper, and Harry wasn't sure if he was truly meant to hear it. He grasped her face in his hands, remembering the blazing look that appeared occasionally in her eyes, and silently cursed Tom Riddle for destroying the confidence of one of the strongest women he knew.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley," she flinched, but stared at him. "Just because you weren't strong enough to fight Tom Riddle does _not_ mean that you aren't brave." His eyes misted over, something she noted with surprise. "You are tough, smart, and courageous – and there is no one I would rather have by my side." He kissed her gently on the forehead. "Maybe that's why I love you so much."

Hope replaced the gloom on Ginny's face. "You really mean that, don't you?" she murmured. Harry nodded vigorously, and she shook her head. "I really don't deserve you. You know that, right?"

"Yet another thing that makes us a perfect match," he replied with a smile. He ran one finger down her cheek and gently traced her lips. "I don't deserve you either." Harry couldn't be sure which one of them moved first, but their kiss seemed to break through any barriers that remained. He couldn't hold her close enough as they both gasped for breath – unwilling to stop, and both cursing the need for oxygen. Harry's hands ran down her back while Ginny wrapped her fingers around his dark hair. Only when they became dizzy did they finally end the kiss as they gazed into each other's burning eyes. Ginny's face became as red as her hair when she realized that she had unknowingly moved from the rock and was now straddling Harry's thighs. She stood hastily as she tried to calm her breathing, and Harry had to hide the faint pang of regret at the loss of her comforting weight from his lap. He cleared his throat. "Sorry…"

"I'm not," Ginny replied quietly. Harry smiled slyly, and raised an eyebrow as he looked up at her.

"Then why did you leave?"

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "You know why, Harry James Potter – we're not married yet."

Harry's eyes widened in mock surprise. "Oh, that…" Ginny punched him hard in the shoulder. Harry laughed, then stood and wrapped his arms around her. She did not protest. "Remind me again why we're waiting?" he murmured, his lips brushing her skin as he gave in to the impulse to kiss her cheeks and forehead. It was hard to recall the reasons when he was this close to her.

"Careers," she mumbled. "Security…"

He looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "I've already told you that I have enough money to support us. I even have a house we can live in." Her expression shifted to one of mock horror.

"If you think I want to live in that spooky old manor with a painting screaming at me every day, you've got another thing coming, Harry Potter!"

"Hmm," he answered, "That's the second time you've used my full name in as many minutes. I must really be in trouble this morning." His brow furrowed. "Speaking of Sirius' place…" He paused, unsure of how to continue, and hesitant to break the mood. "I'm not sure what I should do with it. I know I don't want to sell it, but I don't think I could stand the thought of living there, either." Ginny stared seriously into his eyes and reached up with one hand to stroke his hair.

"We'll figure that out later," she said finally. "In the meantime –" Harry looked at her hopefully, "– we should probably be getting back to the castle. It'll be time for breakfast soon." Harry fought a frown.

"Do we _have_ to?" he whined. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Yes," she answered emphatically. "And we might want to think about limiting the time we spend alone for a while." She blushed. "Not that I don't trust you," she added quickly on seeing his face fall, "I just don't think I trust myself…"

Harry kissed the end of her nose. "Whatever you say. Though I'm not going to pretend it won't be hard for me."

"For us," Ginny corrected.

They kissed once more – softly this time – and headed back up to the castle, hand in hand.

* * *

Sorry if I've messed up some of the details with the diary. It's been a while since I've read the second book, and as I'm at work, I can't check the facts. If anything is glaringly wrong, I'll fix it later.

So, what did you think?


	10. Healing

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. I don't own Harry Potter. Rub it in, why don't'cha?

A special thanks to **The Forgotten Alchemist** and **mimosa** who reviewed each and every chapter. To mimosa; if you look carefully, chapter five is not really AU, though you'll have to read another of my stories "The Distance" to get more details… ;-)

* * *

"The plan's not going very well, is it?" Ginny murmured she nestled her head against Harry's chest. They had just managed to give Ron and Hermione the slip – which was admittedly an easy thing to do nowadays – and shortly found themselves sitting on a stone bench in the same deserted corridor where Harry and Ron had found Dean and Ginny kissing two years ago.

"I think you're addicting," Harry replied with a slight frown.

"What's wrong?" Ginny looked up at him, and Harry felt sure he would drown if he stared for too long into her eyes. Harry looked around their surroundings.

"I don't like it here," he whispered. "This is where I saw…" he couldn't finish, but Ginny understood.

"Me and Dean." Harry nodded, his face darkening with unneeded jealousy. Ginny traced her finger along the Gryffindor badge on the front of his robes, and Harry felt his skin tingle under the cloth. Ginny chose her words carefully. "I've been wondering… how you felt about that." Harry's jaw clenched.

"I wasn't happy about it." He held her closer, as if to reassure himself that she was here, now; with him. "A big part of me wanted to curse Dean into oblivion." Ginny laughed softly. "There's more," Harry said, realizing it was time to confess everything. "You remember how I used Felix Felicis to get the memory from Slughorn?" She nodded, and Harry took a deep breath. "While I was coming out of the common room that night – under the invisibility cloak – I sort of bumped into you…" Her eyes widened in shock.

"That was _you?_" she gasped in understanding. "I thought Dean was trying to help me through the portrait again!" Harry felt a small surge of relief.

"Again? So that'd happened before?"

"Loads of times," Ginny answered. She looked at the liberation that settled on his features and chuckled again. "What – you didn't think that _that_ was the whole reason we split up, did you?!" He shrugged sheepishly. "Well, I did make Dean believe it was because of that." Her voice dropped to a whisper, and Harry strained to hear her. "But how could I keep dating him when all I could think about was you?"

Harry nodded, and looked around the corridor again. It was still devoid of any signs of life. He slid one hand up her back and under the mane of her hair while the other wrapped itself securely around her waist. "What do you say we create our own memories here?" He smiled. "Before I lose control of the urge to go hex Dean anyway, just for spite."

Ginny looked up into his emerald eyes, marveling – as always – at their impossible brightness, and suddenly realized that she didn't want a diamond engagement ring. She was still staring, transfixed, at the mesmerizing green when his lips softly brushed hers. She kissed him back – lightly at first. It reminded her of the first time they'd kissed; she'd launched herself into his arms, unsure of what would happen, but too excited by the Quidditch victory to stop herself. Just as her brain had caught up with her – _You're probably gonna scare him away, stupid girl!_ – Harry had leaned down and kissed her. Exactly as he was doing now. Ginny felt her cheeks flush as she too remembered the night Harry and Ron had found her. She pulled back from him – it was her turn to confess.

"Do you remember…" she said softly, "when I told you that I never really gave up on you?"

"Mmm, hmm," Harry whispered into her hair.

"Sometimes… when I was kissing Dean… I would think it was you." Harry's eyes flew open as he leaned back. He laughed, and Ginny blanched with horror. "I never meant to!" she hastily added. "It just happened." She started chuckling, too. Soon they were in a full uproar, shushing each other so Filch wouldn't find them. When they finally quieted, Harry held her close again and rested his chin on the top of her head. Ginny shook with the strain of holding in her laughter and sounded slightly strangled when she said, "Do you suppose George's potion is still – ?" She broke off with a hiccup.

Harry chuckled again. "I don't think so, somehow. I think we're just… happy." With a shock, he realized that he believed his own words. Here, inside Hogwarts; where he was haunted by visions of lifeless bodies lying in the Great Hall, Lupin and Tonks' still faces, Percy sobbing over Fred's body, Dumbledore falling from the tower as he died, Ginny lying cold on the floor of the Chamber of Secrets, the poisonous fangs of the basilisk, the sight of Voldemort's face appearing in the back of Quirrell's head – and a host of other horrors. Here, in the deserted corridor where he'd first realized just how much he cared about the woman in his arms, as he found her with someone else. Here, he was finally – and completely – happy. For everything he had lost in his life, for the family he had always wanted; now… he could have it with her. A lump formed in his throat as he breathed in Ginny's scent.

"What's wrong?" she asked, bringing Harry back to reality. He felt her brushing away tears he didn't know had fallen. _Dad_, he thought gingerly, _would've liked her_. For a moment his heart ached with the desire to introduce Ginny to his parents. Not even Sirius had known about his feelings for the strong red-head. He smiled as he tried to imagine what his godfather would have said. _Apple doesn't fall far from the tree, does it?_ Harry shook his head.

"Nothing," Harry replied. Ginny didn't buy it. One eyebrow arched as she looked at him – daring him to lie again. "Really, I'm happy. It's just that… I wish I could have introduced you to…" his voice broke, and she held his hand tightly, its reassuring warmth calming him like nothing else could.

"Your parents." He nodded and swallowed through his constricted throat. "What about the stone?" she offered, but Harry shook his head resolutely.

"It should remain lost. I'm never going to try and find it." Ginny squeezed his hand again, signaling her understanding. "It's too painful, in a way, seeing them – talking to them – but knowing I can't really be with them."

Ginny put a hand on his neck, and kissed him gently on the forehead. "I'm sure, wherever they are, that they're happy for you." Harry smiled as he stood and offered her his hand. She responded by coming to her feet and wrapping an arm around his waist, and he placed his around her shoulders as they walked back to the common room. During the quiet trip, Harry came to notice that the dull ache in his heart was being replaced by something much more powerful than grief or despair.

Love.

Dumbledore had been right about that, too.

* * *

Not the direction I was planning for this chapter to take, but I hope you enjoyed it! I guess it was Harry's turn to get some closure. :-) 


	11. Flashback: The Morning After

Disclaimer: Don't look at me! It wasn't my decision to kill Hedwig, Mad-Eye, Dobby, Fred, Lupin, Tonks, etc.! I'm not making any money here, either.

Alright, so I had to write a flashback scene! I just felt it was necessary to set the stage for things that will happen later. I hope you enjoy it – it is rather long!

* * *

Harry was finally able to retreat to his familiar bed somewhere around 7:00 am that morning. But a meeting had been called for 2:00 pm sharp, and when Harry finally opened his eyes, his watch read 1:30 pm. He groaned and turned his face into the pillow, trying to shut out the light of the sun. Pain surged through his muscles at the simple motion, and he gasped.

"Harry! You okay?" came a concerned voice, muffled by the ringing in Harry's ears.

"Umph," he replied, slowly turning over again. "I feel awful."

Ron's crooked smile greeted him. "What'd you expect, mate? You did _die_ after all…" Harry cautiously flexed his fingers – they were stiff, and slightly sore, but otherwise alright. He made circles with his wrists, grimacing as they made small popping sounds. Then he stretched his arms out from his sides, letting out a small yelp before clutching at a particularly painful area below his left collarbone. With a shock he realized the pain was focused directly over his heart – where Voldemort had hit him with the killing curse. He smiled weakly up at Ron, trying to assuage his friend's fears.

"I don't remember it hurting so much last time," he joked.

"Right…" Ron said, rolling his eyes. He helped Harry to a comfortable sitting position, and stared at him for a moment, shuffling his feet.

"I'm fine." Harry answered his unspoken question. "It's not like I'm gonna drop dead in the next few seconds, Ron." His best friend nodded, but Harry could tell he was not completely convinced.

"D'you want me to go get Madam Pomfrey? Just to let her look you over?" Harry bit his lip. He had vehemently refused all medical attention last night; there were plenty of people who needed it more. But by now the triage was likely complete, and the seriously injured would be well on their way to St. Mungo's. He raised his right hand to his neck, rubbing the sore muscles there as he considered Ron's offer. Only when he tried to sigh in defeat – and felt a lancing agony race across his chest – did he nod his agreement. "Be right back," Ron said, his red hair disappearing quickly out of sight. Harry focused on breathing slowly in and out as he checked for other injuries.

He had numerous cuts and scrapes on his face, neck, and arms – probably from any number of narrowly missed hexes. Hitting the forest floor face-first hadn't helped much either, but at least his nose wasn't broken. He hadn't gone very far in his search when another redhead flew breathlessly into the room. Harry smiled until he saw the blazing expression on Ginny's face. She came and sat next to him in bed and grasped his hand. Hers seemed cold.

"I caught Ron in the common room, and he said something about going to get Madam Pomfrey – that you were hurt!"

"I'm fine – really," he added at her doubtful look. "Just a bit sore." Her brow furrowed.

"That's all?" she asked tentatively. Harry nodded his assurance and realized that he did seem to be breathing easier since Ginny had arrived. He watched as her face flashed with relief for a small moment – but nothing could have prepared him for the dead, glazed look that settled in her eyes. Her hand became limp in his, and Harry felt a sense of unease settle in the pit of his stomach.

"Ginny…?" But he never had time to finish as the school nurse came bustling in with Ron, Hermione, and Professor McGonagall in tow. Both of the older women looked exhausted, and Harry immediately felt guilty for calling them here. Madam Pomfrey shooed Ginny gently from the bed as she began to check Harry for injuries. The worst thing she found (to Harry's intense relief) was a large purple bruise that trailed across his chest. She pulled a ready jar of essence of dittany from her robes that Harry began to apply as she continued her search. She came across some older injuries – places where Voldemort's snake had bitten him, the badly healed patch of skin that Hermione had inadvertently blasted off when she used a severing charm to dislodge the Horcrux locket after their visit to Godric's Hollow, half-healed burns from the Gemino and Flagrante Curses on the treasure in Bellatrix's Gringotts vault, and a host of other scrapes and bruises from the fight and the forest. With a look of disgust, she took the small jar of soothing cream from Harry's hand and replaced it with a vial of purple potion.

"You'll need more than essence of dittany to take care of all of this," she said kindly. "It's a wonder you were able to sleep. Anyone else would have spent the entire time writhing in pain."

"I guess I'm used to it," Harry replied quietly.

"You certainly have been in the hospital wing more often than any other student I can remember. Dumbledore warned me that might happen…"

"Huh?" Harry's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Oh, yes. When you first arrived at Hogwarts, he told me to be prepared. You were the Boy Who Lived, but You-Know-Who was still a real threat. I was to be ready for anything, at any time."

Harry simply gaped at her. He hadn't expected this.

"What?" she responded as something in her seemed to burst. She began to cry. "Did you think I usually woke up in the middle of the night to treat a child who was left unconscious after fighting off You-Know-Who's disembodied spirit? That I was used to filling beds with petrified students? Re-growing bones? Checking someone over for side-effects of a healed Basilisk bite? Healing damage left by the Whomping Willow? Hearing a student cry out in terror from nightmares of You-Know-Who's return? Healing half a dozen children that have been attacked by Death Eaters? Retrieving the Headmaster's dead body? Following orders to hide in a broom closet during a fight, only to treat hundreds of victims in a few hours and see the dead lining the Great Hall?" Her small form collapsed into sobs at this point and she slumped against Harry's pillow. Professor McGonagall put her hands on the woman's shoulders and helped her to stand, but Madam Pomfrey merely sagged against her, still weeping. Only when McGonagall attempted to lead her from the room did the nurse turn and look at Harry again – the sorrow not quite as evident in her eyes now. "I'm so sorry," she murmured, and Harry nodded his understanding. The war had been difficult for everyone, and he had a feeling this was just the beginning of what would probably become a tsunami of emotional outpouring. If the early morning hours after Riddle's defeat had been any indication, Harry would be highly sought after the next few weeks by those wanting to offer congratulations, receive condolences, or otherwise express the release that the Dark Lord's death had brought to the world. Without thinking, Harry popped the cork from the small potion bottle she had given him and drank it all in one gulp. A soothing numbness began to spread through his veins, and he relaxed against his headboard.

A deep silence had captured the occupants of the room. Ron was the first one willing to break it. He gestured to the door with a pointed look at Hermione and Ginny. "The meeting's gonna start soon. Harry needs to get dressed." Ginny swept wordlessly from the room, and Harry felt himself frown at her vacant expression. Hermione reached down to squeeze his hand before turning to Ron. Her face flushed red as she kissed him on the cheek before practically running out the door. "Hermione!" Ron called after her, and for a moment Harry was worried they were going to start snogging again. But Ron – just as red as Hermione – mumbled, "Your bag… Harry's clothes."

"Oh, sorry" she responded, shyly handing the beaded bag to him. He caught her hand and held it tightly for a moment, staring into her eyes. Harry looked up at the ceiling and cleared his throat, causing his two best friends to snap out of their reverie. Hermione's voice shook a little as she said to them both, "See you at the meeting." She hurried away, and Ron closed the door softly behind her.

Harry couldn't stop the knowing smile he threw in Ron's direction. "So, how're things going with Hermione?" Ron's face broke into a goofy grin as he sat on the edge of Harry's bed.

"Well, it hasn't been that long since we…"

"Tried to snog each other senseless while in the middle of a war?" Harry finished. Ron gave him a warning glance that was empty of any real malice, and shrugged.

"We haven't really been able to talk, or anything." He looked glum, as if every second away from Hermione was a second wasted. Harry decided that now was the best time to bring up Ginny – while Ron was already distracted.

"Uh, speaking of talking," he began as he stood slowly. Changing turned out to be a more painful activity than Harry would have imagined, so he took his time, trying to hide his winces. "Now that it's over… I'm planning to ask Ginny out again."

"Hmm… What?" Harry grimaced as he realized his best friend wasn't quite as preoccupied as he would have hoped. He held both hands up in a peaceful gesture, but Ron didn't let him continue. "I don't know that that's such a brilliant idea, mate. With everything that happened last night… with Fred –" he choked, unable to add the word "dying", and Harry placed a hand on his shoulder, fighting the lump that had risen in his own throat.

"How's George doing?" he asked tentatively, and Ron shrugged turning his head away. Harry dutifully ignored the tears that were now trailing down his best friend's face.

"He seems… empty – keeps looking around like he's searching for something." Ron brushed an arm across his face, and Harry – busy pulling a shirt over his head – pretended not to notice.

"How're you doing?" he asked instead as he sat on the bed to tie his trainers.

"It's strange," Ron began, his gaze unfocused, "but I'm happy and sad – all at the same time. When I think about Fred –" His voice broke again, and he took a deep breath, swallowing hard. "But then I realize that You-Know-Who is finally dead, and I can't help but feel happy." As if to demonstrate this, his face broke into a smile. After a moment, he even began to laugh. "Look at me," he said, wiping away a few lingering tears. "Who cries and laughs at the same time?"

"It's been known to happen," Harry replied, allowing himself a small chuckle. He pulled Ron into a brief hug before grabbing his wand. "We'll all get through this… together." Ron nodded, and the two friends walked from the room. With a pang, Harry realized he hadn't received Ron's blessing concerning Ginny, but there was plenty of time for that, he decided.

xXx

The Great Hall had been cleared during the early morning hours – the bodies that had not already been claimed by relatives were moved to a temporary structure that had been erected outside the main gate. Most were corpses of Death Eaters, and Harry found himself wondering what would be done with Tom Riddle's body. He shook his head in an attempt to focus as Kingsley opened the meeting. He had taken a seat with Ron and Hermione in the middle of the crowd, so as not to be conspicuous, though he found himself wishing he knew where Ginny was.

"Under normal circumstances, only members of the Order of the Phoenix would be in attendance here; but after witnessing their bravery firsthand, it was decided to include the remaining Professors at Hogwarts – though most were already in the Order, those members of an organization calling itself Dumbledore's Army, and the general student population of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." There was a loud roar of applause, led by the students, before Kingsley quieted them all again with a gaze. "Our first order of business is a rather solemn one. A moment's silence for those valiant souls who lost their lives in the defeat of Voldemort." A few people gasped at Kingsley's use of the Dark Lord's name and looked around frantically – as if expecting more Death Eaters to attack any moment. When nothing happened, all occupants of the room bowed their heads in silence; each remembering someone who was lost. Harry realized that he did not yet know the names of those who had died for him – but Kingsley took care of that, as well. When the minute had passed, he raised a piece of parchment. "A list of those who fell at the Battle of Hogwarts will be posted by the doors for perusal after the meeting. The Ministry of Magic is already working to design a fitting monument to the fallen. It will reside here on school grounds, next to Professor Dumbledore's tomb." Harry wondered if Snape's name was written on the list, and determined that – if absent – it would be added.

"Now, to our second order of business. On behalf of the Wizarding World and the Ministry of Magic, I would like to express my heartfelt gratitude to Harry Potter for his defeat of the Dark Lord." Another round of applause broke out, and Harry felt his cheeks flush as he stared at the floor. There was a squeaking of chairs as the room's occupants came to their feet and turned to him. Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall were two of quite a few adults who began to cry, while some of the younger students whistled through their fingers. When Harry found the strength to look up, there were tears in his eyes. It made their faces blurry, for which he was grateful. Once everyone was seated, Kingsley addressed the topic about which Harry was the most curious.

"Our third item of business involves the disposal of the bodies belonging to the Death Eaters and Voldemort himself. I will open the floor for suggestions." Murmurs swept through those assembled. Neville raised a hand and stood when recognized by the interim Minister.

"I think they deserve proper graves and a funeral." He looked around as he spoke. "They would never have done the same for us, but we can't let their hatred or their actions influence our decision to do the right thing." Harry found himself standing as he applauded softly; something which was picked up by the others. It died down quickly as they turned to look at him. With a nod from Kingsley, he began.

"I'm sure there has been much discussion and speculation on the topic of Tom Riddle's body." Harry saw a few of the students look at each other in confusion. "Lord Voldemort began his lonely life in an orphanage. Hogwarts was the only place he ever felt truly at home." A few of the adults gasped, but Harry held up a hand. "I am not suggesting he be given a final resting place here, but with his family – where he should have led a long and peaceful life. We have the opportunity to give him some of that peace in death. Let him be buried in the grave of his father and grandfather. History should never forget the actions of Lord Voldemort, but his name need not last forever. He should be known by the name his tragic mother gave him; Tom Marvolo Riddle." He sat – ignoring the puzzled, pondering, and gaping faces before him. Neville nodded his support before resuming his own seat.

"Two courageous and heartfelt suggestions," Kingsley murmured. We will put it to a vote. All those in favor of a proper burial for the Death Eaters and Voldemort, please raise your hand." Hands went up all around him and dropped again at the Minister's nod. "Any opposed?" No one moved. "Very well. The vote is unanimous in the affirmative. The Ministry will begin preparations for the funerals at once, and a suitable wizard graveyard will be found to house the bodies of the Death Eaters.

"Our last point of order for this meeting involves the immediate future of Hogwarts. It is the wish of the Ministry that Minerva McGonagall be given the post of Headmistress, if she will accept it." McGonagall nodded, and received a round of polite applause. "I have already spoken to Headmistress McGonagall, and it has been decided that the remaining students will be sent home immediately so the castle may be rebuilt for the start of next term. Those students who were deemed unfit to attend this year – or for other reasons, chose not to do so –" he looked briefly at Harry "– will be given the opportunity to complete their education starting in September. In addition, those students who were scheduled to graduate may return for the first few months of class, at which time they will be allowed to take their N.E.W.T.S. The Hogwarts Express will be arriving at 10:00 am tomorrow to take the students home." The room's occupants nodded their approval once more. "Very well then. Unless there are any further matters that need to be discussed, this meeting is adjourned."

Harry rushed forward to catch the attention of Kingsley and McGonagall as people began to leave the Hall. So many of them seemed to be in his path – nodding thanks to him or patting him on the back (which made him wince, but no one seemed to notice) – that Harry began to wonder if they weren't purposely taking this route to the exit. The room was certainly large enough for them to go around him. He watched as the Minister and Headmistress walked toward the staff exit, deep in conversation. Knowing they wouldn't hear him if he called out, he grasped his newly repaired wand and mentally formed the incantation Hermione had taught him months ago – though he had yet to try it. A silver stag burst from the end of his wand and trotted toward the retreating pair, cutting off their progress. Harry heard his own voice echo faintly back to him. "Wait," it said simply. Both adults turned, seeking his face in the crowd. Hermione stood five feet away, gaping at him. Luckily the patronus had had another effect – it cleared a path for him through the students, teachers, and Order members who were yet before him. He had made it a few feet before they started to close in again, but they were interrupted this time by Kingsley.

"It appears Mr. Potter requires a word with me." His voice boomed through the large room. "Please… let him pass." With a grateful look at the Minister, Harry rushed up to the Head Table, with Ron and Hermione following. "I didn't think it would be possible Harry," Kingsley said with a smile, "But I believe you are even more famous and admired now than you were before." He noticed the chagrin on Harry's face. "I will have to see what I can do to get the Wizarding World to grant you the peace you so rightfully deserve. Now, what can I do for you?" Harry thought for a moment of how best to tell them of Snape's true nature. He supposed – like himself – that they might need proof. He turned to McGonagall.

"Can we talk in your office, Profess– I mean, Headmistress?"

McGonagall blinked, as though she were unused to the term. Perhaps she wasn't. But she nodded, and motioned for the Minister, Harry, Ron, and Hermione to follow as she walked out the staff door. Harry turned back one last time to see his Patronus bow it's stately head to him before vanishing in a whiff of pale smoke. It was then that he saw Ginny, sitting alone and silent in a seat at the far end of the Hall. He waved and called out for her to join them, but she did not hear or see him, and Harry felt worry squeeze his heart as he closed the door – resolving to find her again as soon as he could.

xXx

Five hours later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had finished their report of the year's events. Headmistress McGonagall sat back in her chair, her hand over her heart, and tears streaming down her face.

"So you mean to say that Severus…"

"Was Dumbledore's man, through and through," Harry finished for her, an unexpected sense of pride welling up in his chest for his old Potions teacher.

"And Snape's story – how did you come to know it?" Kingsley asked, ever the voice of reason.

"Snape gave me his memories as he lay dying," Harry replied, gesturing over his shoulder. "They are all in the Penseive, should you need to look."

"I believe you, Harry," Kingsley said, leaning forward. He passed a hand over his face. "It is just… unexpected." Harry nodded, and Kingsley abruptly stood and offered his hand. "It seems I owe you my life, Harry. Without your willing sacrifice, I would likely be one of the number mourned today. I could not understand how so many of Voldemort's curses seemed to brush right past me as we dueled." He shook his head before turning back to McGonagall. "Minerva, if you'll excuse me, I do have a great amount of work waiting at the Ministry." He looked sad for a moment. "There is a rather large mess that needs cleaning up." The Headmistress nodded her understanding, and gestured to the fire before them.

"Please, feel free."

"Thank you," was Kingsley's reply. He turned to Ron and Hermione. "And thanks to you, as well. I don't think everyone realizes just how important your roll in this victory was. I shall have to see what I can do to reverse such terrible ignorance." He laughed at Ron and Hermione's stunned expressions, and a moment later he was gone.

A sniff brought their attention back to McGonagall who conjured herself a handkerchief before waving at the three friends. "I believe dinner may well be drawing to a close. Why don't you go down to the Great Hall; I will join you there shortly." Not a second after Harry closed the door to her office, there was a loud honking, and all three had to stifle their laughter at hearing McGonagall blow her nose.

As the stone staircase began to descend, Harry looked over at Ron. "I think I'm going to find Ginny." His best friend looked over at him, his eyes narrow. "She didn't look well this morning. I just want to make sure everything is alright." Ron's face softened as they reached the bottom.

"Okay. We'll save you a place, but I can't promise that there will be any food left – I'm starving." Hermione reached over to slap his arm, but Ron merely grasped her hand and held it as they continued walking. Harry just shook his head as he watched their progress down the hall. For a while he roamed the halls, somehow knowing that Ginny would not have gone down to dinner. He fought the urge to smack himself on the forehead as he remembered the Marauder's Map, which waited in his dorm.

He rushed upstairs, pausing for a moment to throw on one of his school robes – the evening air had turned chilly. By the time he made it to the Owlry, the stars had come out. He found her, staring mutely out the window – her body shaking with veiled sobs. Harry walked slowly to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. He wasn't prepared for her to gasp and claw at the stone wall before her. Panic ran through him, and he didn't realize her predicament until it was nearly too late. He managed to catch her around the waist as she collapsed, and quickly scooped her into his arms as he walked to the nearest bench. Harry held her tightly to him as his pounding heart began to calm. But Ginny's sobs became more pronounced, and she turned her face into his chest, screaming. He rocked her gently back and forth as he stroked her hair. He didn't know how long she cried; he was just glad he had been there to find her.

When she became still – her breathing deep and even in sleep – Harry lifted her once more in his arms and carried her down to the Gryffindor common room. He tried to stretch her out on one of the couches, but her hands would not surrender their iron grasp on his robes. So he settled himself into one of the spacious arm chairs next to the fire, and pillowed her head on his shoulder. The potion Madam Pomfrey had given him was wearing off, and the weight of her against his chest aggravated his bruise, but he would not let go of her – would not leave her alone tonight.

_Or ever,_ he silently promised himself. _Not if I can help it._

* * *

I think this is officially the longest chapter I have _ever _posted here! For any of my stories! I hope you enjoyed it. :-) The end is Harry's point of view of something that happens in my story about Ginny called _The Distance._


	12. The Forest

Disclaimer: If I owned the rights to Harry Potter, I would have no need to add a disclaimer, so I think that word says it all.

I figured it was time for some action. :-)

* * *

When Defense Against the Dark Arts rolled around again, Harry arrived early to talk to Kingsley. He found him at the front of the classroom, preparing his lesson. Four rats waited in cages on the large table, and Harry was surprised to find Crookshanks – Hermione's beloved cat – snoozing quietly in his traveling cage. He couldn't hide his curiosity as he took in the bizarre set up. 

"Is Crookshanks a part of the lesson today, sir?"

Kingsley laughed. "As a matter of fact, he will be a rather large part of it." He gestured to the other cages. "One of these rats is a fake – transfigured from a tea cup by your very capable Headmistress. Each student will have one chance to try and identify the fake before we set Crookshanks on them." Harry had always known that Hermione's pet was rather intelligent (it had seen through Pettigrew and his godfather's animal forms), but he wondered just how good the cat was. Kingsley must have seen the doubt on his face. "Crookshanks is part kneazle, Harry. Kneazles are exceptionally gifted at ferreting out lies from the truth."

Harry nodded, a few pieces falling into place. Crookshanks always seemed to stare at him and Ron when they cheated on their homework. They had thought it came from living in such close proximity to Hermione, but like many things in the wizarding world, there was – it seemed – a perfectly innocent, if strange, explanation.

"While we have a moment, Harry, I was hoping to ask for your help with a project tonight."

"Whatever you need, Minister. Sorry… Professor."

"It's alright, Harry," he replied with a smile. "Either one will be fine. I think I'm getting used to my new job and title."

"How are things going at the Ministry?"

Kingsley sighed. "The clean-up is taking longer than expected. The biggest victory thus far has been the conviction of Dolores Umbridge for crimes against Muggleborns. She begins her life sentence in Azkaban tomorrow." Harry's jaw dropped, but he could muster no pity for the vile woman. Before he had time to comment, however, the classroom door opened, and students began filing in. "We'll continue this conversation after class," Kingsley said quickly. "Be sure to have Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Ginny stay behind as well," he added. "I could use their help, too." Harry nodded and walked to the seat Ginny was saving for him, wondering as he went just what exactly it was that the Minister of Magic needed help with.

He was still lost in thought when he sat down. "What is it?" Ginny asked, her expression curious. Harry tapped Ron and Hermione on the shoulder.

Looking at the three of them he said, "Umbridge has been convicted of crimes against Muggleborns. She's starting a life sentence in Azkaban tomorrow." He may as well have knocked them all over the head with a bludger. "More important, Kingsley wants to meet with us after class. Hermione, can you pass the message on to Neville?" He nodded toward the row before her, where their fellow Gryffindor sat. Hermione nodded, her eyes still slightly unfocused as she turned to whisper to Neville. Just as she sat back, Kingsley's voice boomed through the small classroom.

"Good morning class. Today we are going to be learning about disguise detection. On the front desk we have four seemingly identical rats…"

xXx

Harry wandered cautiously through the Forbidden Forest, wincing at every twig that snapped under his weight. The unyielding canopy above him shut out all traces of light, and he began to wonder just how long he'd been searching. He kept a vigilant watch for red sparks, but none of his friends seemed to have found anything either. His thoughts shifted to Ron – waiting alone in the castle. As soon as Kingsley told them of their mission, Harry had known Ron may not be able to handle their hunt for the colony of Acromantula. It turned out that he was only too glad to monitor their progress on the Marauder's Map, and Kingsley had showed a great deal of understanding toward Ron's feelings – saying that the five of them should be more than sufficient to deliver a message.

Something moved in the bushes to Harry's left, and he turned to it – the light from his wand casting eerie shadows around him. Eyes glowed back; too low to be one of the giant spiders he was searching for, and Harry continued on. A soft shuffling began to follow him, and he took five more steps before abruptly turning on his heel. There, before him, was one of Aragog's descendants. But this one couldn't be very old – even stretched to its full height, it could not reach Harry's elbow. That didn't change the fact that the spider before him was lethal. He raised his wand and quickly sent a shower of gold sparks into the sky. He fervently hoped the others would see it, and kept one eye on the spider as he prepared to defend himself. Instead of the attack Harry expected, it bolted off to the left, crashing noisily through the brush.

Harry chased after it, firing more sparks as he went. He knew he should wait for the others, but he didn't want to lose the creature. He burst into a small clearing, and quickly took stock of his surroundings. Half a dozen Acromantula stood before him in a circle. These were easily three times his height, and Harry felt dread settle in the pit of his stomach as he turned around. The smaller spider he had followed was crouched comfortably under the body of the largest of the present specimens – this was undoubtedly its mother. Harry was forced to retreat further into the circle as it took a step forward. The other spiders in the clearing had also stepped forward, pinning him inside. Harry gulped as he watched them close in around him and fired a red beacon into the sky – their prearranged distress signal.

It was a trap.

xXx

Neville, Ginny, Hermione, and Kingsley all ran from their separate locations toward the crimson sparks that were quickly fading from view. Neville tripped once on a high root, but picked himself up in a second and kept going. Ginny muttered a silent prayer; _Please, let Harry be alright. _Hermione ran straight into a branch – its dark leaves invisible as she ran – and raised a hand to her cheek, already feeling the blood there as it trickled slowly down to her neck. Kingsley muttered a curse as he felt a stitch develop in his side. _I'm not as young as I used to be._

xXx

Harry turned in a slow circle, his wand ready. None of them were making a move yet. It was possible they knew that he was not alone tonight, and that he had now become the bait. Five against eight. The odds weren't great, but it wasn't hopeless either. He took a deep breath and forced his heart to calm its frantic beating. Turning to face the largest of the creatures, he began to speak.

"I have not come to hurt you," he said, in what he hoped was a strong voice. "I am only here to learn your intentions. We at Hogwarts will have no quarrel with you – provided you remain here, in your home. The Forbidden Forest is yours to share with the other beings that reside here, and we will leave you in peace, so long as you do not break it. We will forgive you your part in the Battle of Hogwarts, and swear that no human will set foot in whatever space here that you deem to be yours. Do you accept these terms?" As he spoke, the Acromantula formed a tighter circle around him, their pincers snapping hungrily. Two of them moved forward as if to attack, only to be stopped at the last moment by the dominant female, who emitted a low spitting hiss.

One of the anxious creatures reminded Harry very much of the spider that had bitten him during the Triwizard Tournament, and the longer he remained in the clearing, the more agitated this particular beast became. Harry's hypothesis proved correct as the spider darted forward, all pretense of control forgotten, and grabbed Harry by his left shoulder, lifting him off the ground as it bit down hard. Harry screamed and raised his wand – not to hex the creature as he so greatly desired, but to stab it carefully in one of its many eyes. The spider dropped him, and Harry fell back to the forest floor with a thud. Stars erupted in his vision, so that he missed the new arrival.

"Stand back you; or you'll answer to me." Neville's voice rang out across the clearing.

"Don't do anything, Neville! Just… wait."

"Are you all right, Harry?" This time the voice was quiet. Harry nodded as he made out Neville's face before him.

"_Lumos!"_ he whispered, reigniting the light at the end of his wand. Neville helped him to stand, and Harry faced the matriarch Acromantula once more, his left arm now useless and limp at his side.

"You ordered him to stop," she said, her pincers clicking as she spoke, "and you did not harm my son."

"No," Harry replied, his confidence building. "We are not here to hurt you. I meant what I said before. I bring you this offer with the full authority of the Ministry of Magic. Will you accept it?" The giant spider pondered his words at she stared at him with her many eyes.

"The Evil One threatened our children if we did not obey." She loving stroked the small spider beneath her with one of her legs. "But he also offered us an abundance of fresh meat. You offer us instead a continued promise of peace." Harry nodded, and silence fell for a long minute. "We will… accept your offer." The Acromantula who had attacked Harry moved forward once again, but the matriarch moved to stand over Harry and Neville, protecting them. Her two front legs raised as she prepared to strike the unruly male, but he backed away, cowed. She spoke again from above them. "If we should grow too large in number for this forest…"

"You would merely need to send a peaceful envoy to the edge of the forest, requesting to speak to the Minister of Magic. I am certain he would work to find you another home."

Her pincers clicked again, and the Acromantula began retreating into the trees. The aggravated male stood motionless, until the matriarch spat threateningly at him and he reluctantly followed the others. The smallest spider, who had lured Harry into the clearing, brushed against him as it left, and Harry had to suppress a shudder. It would hardly be considered good manners to show his revulsion. The matriarch took one giant step toward the trees, then turned back to Harry and Neville. She bent her two front legs in an awkward bow before disappearing into the darkness.

Mere seconds later – Ginny, Hermione, and a breathless Kingsley burst into the clearing.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked. "What happened?" Ginny walked over to Harry's side, and moved to grasp his left hand. He winced as his arm shifted, and Ginny paled for a moment. The black of his school robes had concealed the blood, but now that Ginny was alerted to his injury she set about checking it with a gentleness that belied her fear. She ripped the cloth around the bite to get a better look, and seemed to sigh with relief as she saw that it was not too deep, though it had begun to bruise. Harry smiled reassurance to her before turning to Kingsley.

"The Acromantula have accepted your offer, Minister." Kingsley nodded. "Though the matriarch said they may soon be too great in number to be comfortable here in the forest."

"Hmm… I will have our Care and Regulation of Magical Creatures expert see if we can find a new home for some of them." He laughed. "And to think, all these years, everyone has slept peacefully believing that a colony of Acromantula could not possibly exist."

"Yeah," Harry laughed weakly. "That's something that Ron and I changed in our copy of _Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them_ – one of a few things that Newt Scamander got wrong." Kingsley clapped Harry on his good shoulder, then nodded to Ginny, Hermione, and Neville.

"I can't thank all of you enough for your help tonight." He smiled. "Now that our work is done, what do you say we get out of the Forbidden Forest?"

"Believe me, Minister," Neville replied, "I would like nothing better."

* * *

Just so you fully appreciate the difficulty I had in writing this chapter, I think it fair to tell you that I suffer from a very severe case of arachnophobia. But I'm proud of myself! I made it through writing this, and I didn't throw up or anything:-D 

As with the 100th reviewer; the person who submits the 200th review will be able to choose a situation/scenario that they would like to see in the story – as long as it is within reason. ;-)


	13. Relapse

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

This being the 13th chapter, I somehow felt that it should be sad – and I've already used up the nearest source of trouble! But I'm pretty sure more danger will find them soon… Alright, so it starts out happy! I guess I wasn't in the mood to write anything sad yesterday. Today, however… ;-)

* * *

As soon as the Gryffindors had said goodbye to the Minister of Magic at the main gate, Ginny demanded that they make a stop at the Hospital Wing. Neither Harry nor Hermione argued, but Neville mentioned something about potions homework and set off for the common room.

When they arrived, Madam Pomfrey quickly healed the cuts on Hermione's face, and began to look over Harry's shoulder. Ron soon joined the small group and tried to look brave as Harry told him what had happened, but he became more and more pale as the tale went on, and appeared almost green by the time it was finished. The school nurse reached into her robes and handed him a bottle of faintly silver potion. Ron eyed it warily; as if unsure he could keep it down. Hermione reached out to grasp his other hand, a small act that seemed to lend him the strength he needed. He downed the potion in one gulp and sighed with relief as his churning stomach calmed. After a few more muttered incantations and waves of her wand, Madam Pomfrey stood back, satisfied.

"There you are, Mr. Potter. I think you can go now." Harry raised his eyebrows in shock.

"I can go?" Even Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looked at her in amazement. A year ago the nurse would have forced Harry to remain in the Hospital Wing for at least 24 hours. "You're not making me stay?"

"Well, of course not!" She took in their bewildered expressions. "Oh… I suppose you don't know about the protective charm, either." They shook their heads slowly. "You remember what I told you Dumbledore said when you first arrived at school?" Harry nodded, and Madam Pomfrey flushed slightly – she had not been in the fittest state of mind when she had told the story, and had ended up collapsing in tears on Harry's pillow. "Well, after what happened with Professor Quirrell, Dumbledore and Minerva surrounded the Hospital Wing with every protective enchantment they could think of, just in case You-Know-Who were to come back and try again. After that, he told me it would be better if you would stay in the Hospital Wing for as long as was feasible after being injured; just in case. The Headmaster quickly amended this decision to include the two of you," she added, looking pointedly at Ron and Hermione, "as you seemed to get into just as much trouble." When they all continued to stare at her, she laughed – a sound they were unaccustomed to hearing from the school nurse. "Didn't you notice that I would kick other students out of here as soon as they were healed?"

Harry thought furiously for a moment. "When Malfoy was attacked by Buckbeak, he was out of here in half an hour, wasn't he?"

She nodded. "Would've been sooner, too, if he hadn't insisted on acting so badly maimed. A waste of good bandages, that was." She turned to Ron and Hermione. "Were you never curious why you were sent here to heal after the Death Eaters attacked in the Department of Mysteries? St. Mungo's was much closer, and better equipped to handle your unique injuries, and yet you were sent straight back to Hogwarts."

"We just assumed it's because you were the best," Ron said, causing Madam Pomfrey's eyes to tear.

"Why thank you, dear," she mumbled. Then she abruptly straightened, clapping her hands together at her waist. "Well, I think there's been enough chatting for one evening. Off with you!" She smiled. "Unless you would rather I keep you here overnight?"

"No, thanks!" came the echoed reply, and the Gryffindors nearly ran from the room, Madam Pomfrey's laughter sounding behind them.

xXx

It was decided that a stop to the kitchens was in order (after all, they had missed dinner), and as the group ate, they discussed their Defense Against the Dark Arts class that afternoon.

"You know Hermione," Harry said, "You never did get to tell us how you managed to spot the fake rat."

"That's true," Ginny added with a smile. "Though I can't say it surprised me that you were the only one to succeed…" Hermione flushed at the compliment.

"What did you expect?" Ron managed to add, his mouth full. He swallowed. "Hermione's the smartest witch Hogwarts has seen for years." Her face turned nearly purple at this, and he smiled – his face shining with pride.

Hermione cleared her throat and tried to keep her voice steady as she answered. "D'you remember that _homenum revelio_ spell I told you about?" Ron nodded while Harry whispered a hasty explanation to Ginny. "Well, with a slight modification, _bestia_ instead of _homenum_, I was able to find out which were actually animals. So, the second from the right was clearly the transfigured tea-cup. Besides, that cage was far too clean for it to have been an actual rat."

Harry and Ginny's jaws dropped, but Ron just laughed as he grabbed Hermione's hand and kissed it. "Cleverest witch of her age – no doubt about it!"

xXx

A note on the announcement board in the deserted common room caught their attention as they headed to their dorms.

_This Saturday – on the grounds near the tomb of Albus Dumbledore – there will be a special ceremony unveiling the monument to those who fell at the Battle of Hogwarts. Please be in your seats __no later than 9:45 am._

None of them spoke for a minute. The world seemed to crash in around Harry, and he swallowed the lump that had risen in his throat. His brow furrowed as he realized that he had never seen the list Kingsley posted the day after… it had all happened. He felt Ginny's hand in his, steering him toward a chair in front of the fire, and Harry blinked as he realized they were alone. Hermione and Ron must have gone up to their dorms to give them some privacy. Ginny knelt before him; wiping away tears he didn't realize had fallen.

"Harry," she whispered. He stared past her into the flames. "Harry, their deaths are not your fault." He shook his head, numb. "Harry, look at me." He didn't move, and Ginny sighed. "Every one of us who joined the battle knew full well what could happen. And do you know why we walked into it anyway? Because of you."

"Exactly," Harry said; his voice breaking. "Because of me."

Ginny took his chin firmly in her hand and Harry had no choice but to look into her tear-filled eyes. "We did it because of everything you are to us: an example of courage, a leader, living proof of why the Dark Lord had to be defeated – a child deprived of a home, because of one man's thirst for power. You lost the most in this war, and you kept fighting. How could we walk away? We joined the fight because we care about you. Because we love you."

"But all those people…"

"Knew what they were doing. It was a war. There is only one man who shoulders the blame for their deaths, and he is not walking free – he's gone to a place where he can never hurt anyone again." Harry thought of the small, grotesque bundle he had seen in his vision of the afterlife, and shuddered.

"But Fred –"

"Would not have held you responsible," she finished for him, her voice breaking despite her attempts to control it. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, they were full of the blazing determination he loved so much. "Harry, I know you feel guilty, but you can't blame yourself. You spent a year on the run, doing everything in your power to find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes." Her lower lip began to tremble. "You walked into the forest that night…" Her shoulders began to shake with sobs, "and you gave up your life to save us." Harry raised a hand to her face, wiping away the tears as his own continued to fall. "You defeated him, Harry. Think of how many lives you _saved_ that night – how many people are no longer being hunted, tortured and killed in the fight against the Dark Lord."

Harry watched as faces began to flash before his eyes – faces of the living. People who could now live their lives without fear or pain. He let them linger in his mind as he imagined what they would go on and do with their lives. Each happy future he envisioned made him feel stronger, healing the guilt. His mouth rose in a cautious smile. "Thank you, Ginny," he said, leaning over to kiss her forehead. She wrapped her arms around him, relief shining through the tears on her face.

Voice full of emotion, she whispered, "I'll be forever grateful that you came back to me."

"That makes two of us," he replied with a sigh. He sat back and scooted to the left of the large armchair, patting to a small vacant area next to him. Ginny smiled, and joined him. They wrapped their arms around each other, and Harry kissed her hair before resting his chin on the top of her head. "I'll have to ask Professor McGonagall for a copy of the list tomorrow." Ginny looked up at him, her eyes cautious. "Just to be prepared for the ceremony on Saturday. I don't want anything to take me by surprise." She nodded her approval and snuggled herself deeper into his embrace. Harry closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of her shampoo.

"Have I ever told you…" Ginny began – her voice slurred as she fought sleep, "that I love the sound of your heartbeat?" Harry chuckled softly as he lifted a hand to raise her face to his, and kissed her softly. When he pulled back, Ginny sighed – her eyes still closed.

"You should go upstairs; get some sleep."

Ginny nodded. "If I can make it up the stairs," she murmured.

"I would carry you, but we both know what will happen if I so much as set foot on that staircase."

"It would be entertaining, though." Harry laughed, then helped her to stand.

"Go on. I'll see you in the morning." He kissed her once more and watched her start to climb up to her dorm. She turned back to him for a second.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you, too. Now go to sleep."

"Bossy…" she murmured with a smile before disappearing out of sight.

Harry made it up to his own dorm moments later and collapsed on his bed. Reaching over to place his glasses on the bedside table, he realized he didn't have the strength to change. His arm flopped back onto the bed, and he closed his eyes in surrender as he fell into an immediate, deep sleep.

* * *

The next chapter will include the ceremony, but I had to post this now – I have something else I have to write tonight and I won't be able to focus on it until this chapter is done! 


	14. The Forest Again

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Yes, I borrowed the chapter name from JKR, but it was really the only thing that seemed to fit. Sorry it took me so long to post – this chapter was very hard to write. I think you'll see why. I'm not entirely happy with how it turned out, but here it is anyway!

* * *

That night, Harry slept fitfully. He was wandering through the forest, and it was cold. Wrapping his arms around himself, he shivered as he continued to stumble through the trees.

_What am I doing here?_ he wondered. After a few moments, he found the clearing where he had surrendered to Voldemort – the place that he gave up his life to protect those he loved. The ring would be somewhere nearby, but he was determined not to look for it. He didn't think he could bear to see the faces he had lost as they congratulated him on his victory. He didn't feel victorious. Ginny's plea that he remember the living echoed in his mind, and he turned to stumble out of the forest. This was a place of the dead. Lingering here would not help him move on. He went forward, following the path out of the trees; not sure what he was really seeking.

xXx

"Harry?" The voice seemed to call to him from far away, but the familiar scent that greeted him told of how near Ginny must be. It sounded as though she was speaking to him through a long dark tunnel – and Harry fought a moment of panic as a feeling of claustrophobia set in. His eyes were like lead as he tried to open them. A blanket was draped across his shoulders, but only the pressure of her hand on his – the contact of their skin – told Harry that this wasn't a dream.

With a gasp, his eyes flew open. "Ginny!"

"I'm right here, Harry," she answered; relief evident in her voice.

He looked around. He was sitting on the ground – a large, blurry white mass before him. Squinting, he tried to make out its shape. "Where am I?"

"Sitting in front of Dumbledore's tomb." He felt her hand gently caress his cheek. "It looks like this time you really were sleepwalking." He could hear a smile in her words, though worry remained around the edges. He turned his head to look at her, disconcerted when her features would not come completely into focus. Raising a hand to his eyes, he immediately found the answer.

"Must've left my glasses behind," he mumbled. Ginny laughed softly.

"C'mon Harry, its freezing. Let's get you back inside." He nodded in agreement and they stood – Ginny locking one arm protectively around his waist. Light from the soon to be rising sun touched the horizon with a faint tint of grey as the stars went back into hiding.

"How long have I been out here?" He winced as his bare feet found a particularly sharp rock, and Ginny steered him slightly to the right as she tried to find the smoothest path.

"I dunno," she answered with a shrug. "I'm just glad I found you." Harry found that he was too tired to question her further, and they maintained a comfortable silence the rest of the way back to the castle.

As they were climbing the stairs to his dorm, Harry was reminded again how unfair it seemed that she could enter his room, but he was forbidden from seeing hers. He shook his head, and voiced his opinion to Ginny, who shrugged. "It's just like yours," she said, "but with more mirrors." When they reached the door, Harry kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Go back to sleep," he told her.

"Not yet," was her reply. "I'm going to make sure you're safely tucked in bed first. Don't worry about class this morning," she added, "I'll tell Flitwick you're not feeling well." He started to reply that he was feeling just fine, but Ginny suddenly placed her hands on her hips, looking for all the world like her fierce mother. Harry, knowing better than to argue, raised his hands in submission before going over to the door. She followed closely behind. At his querying look she said, "I told you, I'm not leaving until I'm sure you're back in bed."

Harry fought a laugh. "Alright – if that will make you happy. You just better be sure that Ron doesn't see you. He'd have a fit."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I could parade an elephant through that room, and Ron would never hear it." Harry smiled.

"You're probably right." He opened the door for her, and she swept quietly into the room. She stood beside his bed, and waited patiently for him to climb in. After ascertaining that his glasses were indeed still on the nightstand, Harry leaned back against his pillows. Looking into Ginny's brown eyes, he suddenly wished that he could sleep again with her in his arms – as he had that night in the Burrow. Ginny ran a hand through his hair, and Harry felt his eyes close against his will at her soothing touch.

"Go to sleep," she whispered in his ear. He mumbled something in acquiescence as his body began to relax. A question surfaced in his mind just as sleep started to overtake him, but he was too exhausted to ask it.

_How did you know where to find me?_

xXx

It was 10:00 am when Harry finally awoke. Ginny had been right – it looked like Charms was the only class he would miss today. His stomach rumbled with hunger, but breakfast was long since over. After dressing hurriedly in his robes, he made his way to Headmistress McGonagall's office – standing mutely before the gargoyle as he realized he didn't know the password needed to gain entrance. Luckily McGonagall came around the corner at that moment, sparing Harry from guessing.

"Potter," she said, somewhat surprised to see him there, "Is there something I can help you with?"

He looked down at his feet for a moment, fighting to keep his voice even. "I was wondering if you happened to have a list of the… casualties from the battle. I didn't get a chance to look at them after… And I just wanted to be prepared for the ceremony."

McGonagall nodded curtly, and as Harry glanced up, he noticed tears welling up in her eyes. His gaze retreated to the floor again as she motioned to the gargoyle. This time it was she who struggled with a breaking voice. "Of course. I should have a copy in my office." Harry was too busy pushing away the tingling numbness that was settling over his limbs to hear the password, and soon found himself in the Headmistress' office. His eyes avoided the pictures on the walls today, though no applause seemed forthcoming – however, had he glanced up, he would have undoubtedly seen admiration shining in their eyes.

"Here you are, then." Harry took the rolled piece of parchment with one shaking hand. "I would suggest having company around when you read it." He nodded. "This list is the most up-to-date. Some names have been added in the previous few months." Harry looked up at her in shock. A tear slid down her cheek. "Some of the patients transferred to St. Mungo's didn't make it." Without a word, Harry turned and left the office. He stumbled into the Gryffindor common room and sank into one of the armchairs, taking deep, calming breaths. When the portrait opened, he was not surprised to find Ginny at his side. They both had a free period until lunch, and he was sure she came to check on him. He held the list up to her, and she put it in her pocket.

"C'mon, Harry. We're not reading this here. Let's go outside." Harry allowed her to pull him through the halls, dimly aware that Ron and Hermione followed dutifully behind. For a moment, it looked like Goyle was going to make a nuisance of himself, but Ginny wordlessly pulled out her wand and hexed him with her famous bat-bogey curse. Harry dimly wondered when she'd become so good at non-verbal spells, but the thought didn't linger.

They walked out to the lake, settling on the now familiar rock at its edge. It took some doing to get all four of them to fit there, but when they were comfortable enough, Ginny unrolled the parchment – took a deep breath – and began reading names. They were only a quarter of the way through the list when she shook her head, unable to speak. Hermione leaned over her shoulder and gasped.

"No…" she breathed. "Why didn't anyone tell us?" She raised a hand to her mouth, looking as though she would be sick. Ron and Harry looked warily at each other before Harry reached out to gently pry the parchment from Ginny's hand. He scanned down the list, and when his eyes fell on the name, his vision blurred with tears.

_Cho Chang – devoted friend. Attacked by Fenrir Greyback – succumbed to her injuries four days later._

"What?" Ron choked as he sat back again in shock. He reached an arm around Hermione, and she turned to sob into his chest.

The list slipped to the ground as tears poured down his cheeks. Harry wanted to run – to hide from the grief that threatened to overwhelm him. Stumbling to his feet, he headed into the Forbidden Forest again. It took a few moments for his friends to notice his absence, and he ignored them as they tried to call him back. He started to run, stumbling on the raised roots of the trees. Only when he reached the clearing did he allow himself to collapse in despair. Sobs wrenched his chest as he wrapped his arms protectively around himself, drawing his knees up. _It was all supposed to end here!_ he cried. He lay there, waiting for the world to end as he contemplated that night. He had been frightened of the knowledge that he was about to die – but part of him felt a huge sense of release. He had not wanted to die, but he was willing to sacrifice himself to save his friends. _And I would have been with my family again._

A voice whispered gently in Harry's ear. _You will be with us again, my brave boy._ He opened his eyes, frantically searching the clearing for the spirit of his mother, but she was nowhere to be seen. He closed his eyes tight against the pain as she continued. _But you are not meant to be here yet. You still have people who care about you – who love you. And you will have a family of your own to raise, Harry. _He thought of Ginny, followed closely by a small red-haired girl, and a boy with messy hair and glasses. An older boy walked along with them, teasing the first – who appeared to be his younger brother. Harry's sobs calmed as he watched the scene. His mother's voice came to him one last time as the tender moment faded. _I will see you again, Harry. But you must promise me that you will live your life – that you will not always grieve for us. _

_I love you, my precious son._

"I promise," he said, his voice breaking. "I love you, too." Harry wiped his face, though the tears continued to fall. He was spent – unable yet to move from the forest floor. Footsteps echoed through the leaves behind him, and he sighed as Ginny sat down next to him, tenderly lifting his head to rest in her lap. She silently ran a hand through his hair. His voice was a whisper as he traced a circle pattern on her knee with one finger. "Would it be alright with you if we named our daughter Lily?"

If Ginny was surprised at his confidence in their having a daughter, she didn't show it. "Of course," came the loving reply as her hand moved over his back.

"I heard her just now – my mum."

Again, Ginny showed no signs of surprise.

"I promised her that I would move past this – keep living my life." Ginny didn't reply as she kissed the top of his head. Harry sighed. "It's just a bit harder than I expected it to be." He stopped tracing her knee and let his hand come to rest under his head. "I know I should be happy. Voldemort is dead; he's not coming back this time – but so many have lost a father, mother, child, brother…" his voice caught as he thought of Fred, "or sister because of his actions. Look at Ted – he lost both of his parents before he had a chance to get to know them."

"But he has something you didn't, Harry."

"What?"

"You as his Godfather. You'll be able to identify with him the way that few others can." Harry contemplated this as he lay on the forest floor – a comfortable silence falling over them.

xXx

It never failed. When something unpleasant loomed in the distance, time had a way of speeding up. Before Harry knew it, he was seated with his friends – Ginny at his side with her hand firmly in his – in the middle of the crowd of students. Kingsley Shacklebolt was the officiator of the ceremony, and quickly unveiled a large, white marble slab cut into the shape of the Hogwarts' crest. It stood next to Dumbledore's tomb – the marble matching exactly. Harry couldn't make out everything that was carved on the slab, but Kingsley began by reading the portion at the top.

"This monument is dedicated to the memory of all those who perished in the Battle of Hogwarts – the last struggle for victory over the Dark Lord. May they rest forever in the peace they have so valiantly earned." He pulled a piece of parchment from his robes, and – just as Ginny had done a few days before – took a deep breath before beginning.

As each name was read, a witch and wizard on either side of Kingsley raised their wands to fire sparks into the sky – corresponding with the house colors of the one who had fallen. There were so many casualties from Gryffindor that the sky seemed to be raining red and gold stars – though each house was represented.

Harry sat very still, and dropped his eyes as he listened. He was determined to remember not the deaths of those on the list, but the good they had done in life. One of the hardest moments he had to face came near the middle of the recitation.

"Nymphadora Tonks Lupin – beloved wife and mother. Killed by Bellatrix Lestrange."

He could see her at the headquarters of the Order, changing her facial features into those of different animals, which had caused Ginny to nearly choke on her food.

"Remus Lupin – loyal friend and father. Killed by Antonin Dolohov."

Harry thought of the private lessons he had during his 3rd year – and how he had enjoyed hearing about his parents from their old friend. He could only imagine how much trouble the Marauders were making in the afterlife, now that they had been reunited. The names continued, and Harry held his breath – waiting for the name he had fought to have added to the list.

"Severus Snape – brave warrior for the cause. Killed by Voldemort."

Green and silver shot into the clouds. No happy memories of Professor Snape seemed forthcoming, so Harry recalled instead the unseen actions that the man had taken to bring about Voldemort's downfall. Kingsley went on. The last name he called triggered a loud sniffle to Harry's right, and he squeezed Ginny's hand.

"Fred Weasley – beloved son, twin, and jester. Killed by falling debris."

Harry couldn't stop a smile as he remembered how much trouble the twins had caused Umbridge – the red and gold sparks flying through the air reminded him of the fireworks they had unleashed on the school as they made their grand getaway.

"May their memories live on in us," Kingsley said as he led them in a moment of silence.

Harry raised his head to the sky, where the tributes to the fallen faded into a rainbow haze – the house colors mingling together. Grateful that the pain in his heart was finally down to a dull ache, he closed his eyes and felt the sun warm his face. A voice echoed in his mind.

_I love you, my precious son._

"I love you, too," he whispered as a solitary tear slid down his cheek.

* * *

I hope you don't hate me for killing Cho. I didn't like it, but felt that it had to be done.

I promise we won't be stuck forever in floods of angst. I just had to get Harry through all the stages of grief – he'll be doing better now. More excitement will come in the next chapters! There's a villain about ready to make an appearance, and he/she is up to no good:-)

_Rubs hands together evilly…_


	15. Demented Demeanor

Disclaimer: See previous chapters if you don't get it by now.

I'm back! Sorry for the absence – my mother had surgery and I had to help take care of my younger brothers for a few days. I decided, as a reward for your patience, to get to the villain now instead of later. Quite a bit of violence to follow – be warned.

No more pre-amble! I've made you wait long enough. ;-)

* * *

The next few weeks seemed to fly by. Harry found himself happily diverted from his memories by all the schoolwork that had been set. Neville took his N.E.W.T.S. along with Seamus and the others who had been able to attend the majority of their seventh year. Hermione had been approached by the teachers with the option of testing early as well – the only one of the Deferred Sevenths who was given the chance – though no one was surprised when she turned the offer down. Ron, who had been encouraging her to take the tests, turned bright red when she mumbled something about wanting to stay with him; though this surprised no one else. 

Life at Hogwarts was different from any of Harry's previous experiences at the school. Having a very vocal girlfriend, he found that he didn't have to worry so much about unwanted female attention. Ginny had no problems letting the other girls know that he was off limits – though she found herself a little busier in the last few days. Neville Longbottom had become a hero in the students' eyes when he stood up to Voldemort and killed Nagini, but with his departure, he was no longer available to distract the castle's female population from Harry. For his part, Harry spent as much time as he could with Ginny – something that he didn't mind in the slightest (though from the perennial grin on his face, he supposed his opinion on the matter was obvious).

He also found it a bit odd to see Hermione and Ron wandering the corridors hand in hand. Though they were clearly meant for each other, Harry still had to fight an occasional pang of loneliness as his best friends spent less time in his company. "You're not the only one who's got to get used to the new arrangement of things, mate," Ron pointed out one night. "I have to accept the fact that my best friend is gonna marry my only sister." Harry had to concede that there were adjustments being made on both sides. The two best friends took to meeting occasionally, discussing plans for proper proposals and what kind of rings to get their fiancées. So it came as no great surprise to Harry when he got a note from Ron at breakfast one morning.

_Got the ring. Want to show it to you first. I'm in the Room of Requirement._

_Ron_

Pocketing the note, he kissed Ginny on the cheek and threw Hermione a wave as he exited the Great Hall. Had he waited 30 seconds, he would have seen Kingsley burst anxiously into the room from the Staff entrance, calling his name…

xXx

_I need to talk to Ron. I need to talk to Ron. I need to talk to Ron._ When Harry stopped pacing, he walked through the waiting door. It was dark – one feeble lantern lazily glowing from the center of the room – and Harry blinked as he waited for his eyes to adjust, the door closing behind him.

"Don't want to dazzle me too much with the diamond, eh?" he called jokingly to Ron. There was no answer. "Ron?" That was when he saw his friend. Ron was crumpled on the ground in the far corner, blood dribbling from a nasty cut on his forehead. Harry ran to him and checked for a pulse. It was there, but weak. The scars on the back of Harry's right hand prickled unpleasantly as he stood. He turned slowly on the spot.

Dolores Umbridge was waiting patiently between him and the door – her face twisted into a grotesque smile. Her hair stood on end, the usually impeccable curls twisted up like demented ringlets, or live snakes responding to a charmer's song. A muscle twitched in her cheek as she grinned, giving her the appearance of a demented clown. A bright pink bow was plastered next to her ear, and her clothes were filthy; tattered and torn from her time in Azkaban. Harry wouldn't have been surprised if she had ruined them herself in a fit of rage. From the look of triumph on her face, one would have thought she'd just won a million galleons.

Harry felt his stomach sink as he remembered what he had found in her office last year. A large poster of himself on the wall with a small pink note that read, _"To be punished."_ His mind reeled, screaming for him to do something, and he cleared his throat as if to speak to her, while subtly reaching for his wand.

Unfortunately for Harry, Umbridge didn't seem to harbor the same penchant for preamble as Tom Riddle had. She simply raised her own wand and took a deep breath.

"_Crucio!"_

Harry fell to the floor and heard himself scream as fire ran through his veins – searing muscle and bone. He prayed for the pain to stop, but Umbridge merely took a gasping breath and cast the spell again, doubling his agony. His eyes were screwed shut so that he missed the contented smile that settled onto the madwoman's face. Had he been able to, he would have seen her relax as she relished the echoing cries that ran through the Room of Requirement. She began chanting the spell as if it were a song, laughing as Harry jerked and spasmed before her. His voice died out and he began to feel dizzy from a lack of oxygen, as stars erupted behind his eyes. It took him a moment to register a new source of pain. Umbridge had just kicked him in the head – putting into it as much force as she could muster from her short, squat body. She followed this with another brutal blow to his shoulder, and one in his stomach.

Harry tried to curl up into a protective ball, but the Unforgivable curse kept him writhing. He found himself thinking of Neville's parents, wondering how long they had endured such torture before their minds had surrendered. When he felt the bones of his right wrist snap – Umbridge had just trod on his arm – he knew that he couldn't last much longer. The pain he had felt when the Basilisk fang sank into his arm all those years ago seemed to have multiplied now; as if a dozen of the large snakes were ripping into his flesh as they strove to divide him amongst themselves. His kneecap shattered from another vicious kick, and Harry clung onto the first thought that reached him through his agony.

_I need help…_

Through the blood pounding in his ears, he heard a popping noise, which was followed by a low growl and a very loud bang that reverberated through his throbbing skull. The release of the pain came so suddenly that Harry's mind and body had no time to properly adjust, and everything went blessedly silent and black.

* * *

I know – it's short, and ends in a horrible cliffhanger! The next chapter is nearly done, so I'll be posting it soon. Promise. ;-) 

300th reviewer will get to add something of their own!


	16. Slow Recovery

Disclaimer: Contrary to **roughdiamond5**'s belief, I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own these characters, and am making no money off of this story. Please do not sue me – you wouldn't get a dime anyway. :-)

Told you I wouldn't make you wait that long! This chapter is dedicated to **ibelieveintruelove** – the one person to correctly guess the identity of Harry's rescuer! And a special thanks to **ted128**; the 300th reviewer! Your idea will appear in the next chapter – there just wasn't room to throw it in here.

* * *

"Well, for starters, I've healed a fractured skull; along with his wrist, some fingers, his right kneecap, a few ribs, and a dislocated shoulder. There's no telling yet how much damage the Cruciatus Curse has caused…" 

The voice was faint, yet it pulled Harry toward consciousness. The closer he got to the surface of the deep pool, however, the more pain he felt. He wanted to sink back into oblivion, but he couldn't seem to move in either direction anymore. Memories struggled for his attention, but they slipped through his fingers like smoky tendrils from a simmering cauldron. He gave up on remembering, and settled down to listen. Soft fingers grasped his left hand, but he found that he could not call out, even as his skin burned at the contact.

"He will be alright, won't he?" came a worried voice to his right.

"I believe so, though he may sleep for a few days yet. We'll see what condition his mind is in… after he wakes up." The voice choked off, and Harry wished he could have comforted the person.

The scent of flowers loosened the powerful ache around his heart as he struggled to remember the name associated with such a comforting scent. He was forced to push back his frustration and disappointment when he failed – nearly crying out again when he felt fingertips brush along his arm, leaving a faint trail of fire. They traced a pattern into his forearm – the same one he had traced into someone's knee a few weeks ago… It took him a moment to remember lying in the forest, his head in someone's lap. Knowing that the woman who loved him was near, Harry tried to sigh contentedly – but all he managed was a shallow wheeze before darkness spread over him again.

xXx

As Harry swam in the shadows through the following days, he slowly noticed other sensations. Crisp sheets, a soft pillow, and the horrid taste of the various potions that were shoved randomly down his throat. People nearly always surrounded him, but Harry became frustrated when they stopped speaking. At first he had heard snatches of conversation that would bring him to the verge of discovery before his mind collapsed again under the strain.

"Kreacher found him. He said he was summoned to the Room of Requirement."

"Harry must've asked for help."

"Once he saw Umbridge, he stunned her, then Apparated you and Harry here."

"But she got away…"

"I think he was more concerned for the two of you, Ron."

"But she got away."

"Honestly, Ronald," a new voice chimed in, "There are aurors all over Hogwarts at the moment. They'll catch her if she tries anything else."

"Right… sure."

It was maddening. Harry knew all the names were supposed to mean something to him, yet his addled brain was refusing to put the pieces together. He would listen for a while, eventually giving up again and sinking back into the darkness.

Finally, there came a morning when he was able to open his eyes. The rest of his body refused to respond, but he scanned the area around him, looking for clues that would jog his memory. A woman sat by his bed, her head pillowed next to his inert arm. She sighed softly in her sleep, and Harry found himself transfixed by the red hair that fell lazily over her shoulder and spread like fire on the sheets. He knew – without knowing how – that her eyes were brown. Staring at her freckles, Harry willed himself to remember something. _Anything._ He didn't know how long he stayed like this; his eyes began to burn, as his head throbbed. Just when he didn't think he would be able to stand it any longer, the redhead opened her eyes and stared right at him. She sat up with a strangled cry as one hand flew to his face.

"Harry!"

The moment her skin touched his, a memory surfaced from the ether. She was kissing him – something about a silver lining. Harry gasped and shut his eyes as pain reverberated through his skull, but his joy would not be suppressed. He felt himself sinking into oblivion again even as he fought to stay awake. To stay with her. He smiled weakly.

_Ginny…_

xXx

Harry's dreams brought with them more memories, and as they played out in his mind, a few forgotten names were restored. He didn't know it, of course, but it took a full week for him to open his eyes again. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione's faces swam into view as a kind, older woman replaced his glasses. He stared at his three friends, seeing past their concerned looks, and smiled as events long forgotten came rushing back. Riding a dragon, flying in a car, being attacked by a tree, a Christmas ball, some kind of celebration where he had first kissed Ginny… Harry gritted his teeth against throbbing of his head and clung to the memories as though they were precious diamonds. After two weeks of not remembering who he was, he would gladly take pain in exchange for knowledge.

"Harry…" came Ginny's hesitant voice, "How do you feel?" She grasped his hand lightly, and Harry was surprised to note the fire was gone.

"A bit better," he replied slowly, his voice hoarse. "How long…?"

"About two weeks," the old woman supplied. She grasped his other wrist, checking his pulse. "You had us worried there for a bit, you know." Harry glanced down at the sheet, trying to remember how he'd gotten here.

Failing, he raised his eyes to his friends. "What happened?" Ginny bit her lip, and Ron stared guiltily at the floor. It was Hermione who answered.

"Do you remember Umbridge?" Harry shook his head, and Hermione sighed patiently. The old woman gave her a look of warning. "We'll tell you everything in a few days," was all Hermione said. Harry nodded, and the nurse tried to shoo the others from the room.

"He needs rest."

"No, please," Harry pleaded. "Can they stay? I might remember more if they're here." The woman – Madam Pomfrey, he realized with a jolt – looked stern for a moment, but her face quickly softened into a sympathetic gaze.

"All right – but only for a little while." Harry nodded his thanks, and she swept back to her office, leaving the four friends alone. Ginny never once let go of his hand as they chatted about the snow that had stared falling, and the study schedules that Hermione was making for their exams. Harry didn't know why, but school suddenly seemed unimportant. Whatever had happened to him had shifted his focus away from tests and homework. Only when Ron mentioned some of what they had done in Defense Against the Dark Arts, did things start rushing back.

_Dumbledore's Army – secret lessons taught in the Room of Requirement. He had been in that room not too long ago. Something about a note from Ron… But what he found there wasn't what he had expected. Instead, Umbridge had been waiting for him. And she had – _

Harry cried out from the memory of her torture. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione each jumped back about a foot, and Madam Pomfrey came running.

"Are you all right?" she asked, breathless. "What happened?!"

"Nothing." Harry tried to calm his breath as she checked him over for any injury. "I've just remembered…" All at once, everyone in the room went still as they stared at him. Ginny's eyes brimmed with tears, Ron swallowed heavily, and Hermione grasped her hands – twisting her fingers painfully.

"All right, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey began, "I want you to take a few deep breaths." She handed him a small bottle. "This should help with the shock." Harry dutifully drank it and felt his heart rate calm. The nurse looked at the four of them. "I'm going to go get Minerva and the Minister. I'll be back in a few minutes." She turned for the door, and took a few steps before looking back. "Don't let him say anything about what happened until I've returned." Ginny, Ron, and Hermione nodded as she disappeared into the corridor. They looked back at Harry, crowding around his bed once more. Ginny reached out to take his hand, but he pulled it back with a look of apology. For a moment, he thought she would be hurt by this – but understanding blossomed on her face, and she nodded, keeping her distance.

Harry stared at the ceiling, unwilling to trust his voice. Phantom pain ran through him as every detail rushed back. The Cruciatus curse – how Umbridge had so viciously kicked him – the echo of her laughter… He shut his eyes against the memories, and fought the despair that threatened to overwhelm him. _I'm safe_, he told himself. _I'm in the hospital wing. My friends are here. Nothing can happen to me now._ Despite his earlier hesitance, he unconsciously reached for Ginny's hand. She grasped it tightly. Three pairs of footsteps neared his bed, and he heard Ron and Hermione make room for the adults. When he opened his eyes again, all of them were seated around him – in comfortable chairs no doubt conjured by the Headmistress.

Taking a deep breath, Harry told them all he could remember of that day. The note he had received from Ron, and what happened in the Room of Requirement. There wasn't much to tell, and Kingsley nodded when he was through.

"That fits with what we know so far," he said gravely. He must have seen the question in Harry's eyes, for he continued. "Most of this is conjecture – there are a few things we haven't been able to put together yet…" Harry nodded his understanding, and Kingsley took a deep breath.

"We were in the process of gathering information against Albert Runcorn when he disappeared." Harry knew of the man – he had impersonated him last year at the Ministry. "It seems he became friendly with some dementors, who helped Umbridge break out of Azkaban. The dementors obviously know the prison well, and were a little put off that their services were… no longer required in the guarding of wizard prisoners." This came as no surprise – the dementors had fought with Voldemort in the Battle of Hogwarts, and one of Kingsley's first acts in office had been to remove the remaining number of them from Azkaban. "Rodolphus Lestrange and Walden Macnair were freed as well – we have yet to spot any sign of them." Harry blinked, processing the information. "We think that Runcorn and Umbridge got into Hogwarts by means of the secret passage in the Hog's Head." Harry looked concerned. Dumbledore's brother was the innkeeper there. Kingsley raised a hand to allay his fears. "They only stunned him, though its likely Aberforth would have been killed, had they known who he was. Once they reached Hogwarts, they managed to lure Ron into the Room of Requirement." The Minister looked at the red-haired boy, who was staring at the ground, and Harry knew there was something they weren't telling him.

"How?" He looked at his best friend. "How did they do it?" Ron cleared his throat nervously.

"It was you." Harry's brow furrowed in surprise. "I was late for breakfast – slept in." Hermione shook her head as if this was to be expected from him. "When I left the common room, you were there waiting for me. You didn't say anything, but motioned for me to follow you. I didn't think anything of it, but was curious as to why you wouldn't talk to me. When we got to the Room of Requirement… Umbridge used the Imperious Curse on me and made me write that letter. That's the last thing I remember before waking up here." Harry's mind whirled.

Kingsley looked intently at Harry. "That's the part that just doesn't seem to make any sense. We've assumed that the Harry Ron saw was Runcorn using Polyjuice Potion, but what we can't figure out is how he got some of your hair." Harry thought furiously before clapping a hand to his forehead.

"Mad-Eye Moody!" The questioning looks around him told him they needed more of an explanation. He looked at Ron and Hermione. "Don't you remember – Umbridge had Moody's eye mounted on her door?" They nodded. "I think they found his body – and what was left of the Polyjuice Potion you all used to transform into me." Hermione gasped.

"Of course!" She began pacing. "I'm not sure as to the shelf life of the potion, but I'm willing to bet it was losing effectiveness. That's likely why Runcorn didn't say anything to you, Ron. He probably still sounded like himself."

Kingsley nodded, looking impressed. "That would explain a lot."

Harry felt sick as he looked at Ron, but could find no fault or blame in his best friend's eyes. He relaxed.

"It was creepy," Ron supplied, answering his unspoken question, "But I did figure out it wasn't really you." He smiled crookedly, and Harry smiled back.

The Headmistress cleared her throat. "I think you know the rest, Potter. We're not sure if your calling for help summoned Kreacher, or if Hogwarts itself summoned him to the Room of Requirement to answer your call – but it seems of little importance now. He stunned Umbridge, then brought you and Mr. Weasley directly here."

The story complete, the room went quiet. Harry cleared his throat. "I think… I heard you say something about Umbridge getting away?" He looked at Ron and Ginny – the latter looked as though she were about to cry.

"Yeah," Ron answered. "Runcorn hid behind a pillar after Umbridge sent the note, and we're pretty sure he got her out of Hogwarts before the aurors showed up."

"Speaking of aurors," Ginny began, "Will you please accept protection – at least until Umbridge has been apprehended?" It came as a great shock to all when Harry nodded.

"As long as they don't get too close," he amended, looking into his fiancée's eyes. She nodded back, and he kissed her hand. "I would like to try and lead something of a normal life." Ginny smiled.

"Don't bet on that."

Madam Pomfrey stood abruptly, signaling what Harry knew would be the end of the meeting. "I must ask everyone to leave now," she said – her voice lacking its usual sternness. "Mr. Potter needs his rest."

As they all stood, McGonagall looked at Harry for a moment. "Take care," she said simply. Kingsley clapped him on the shoulder, and Harry bit his lip to keep from crying out. He was still rather sore. Ron grinned at him again, and Hermione tried to smooth down his hair. She gave up with a sigh, and grasped Ron's hand as they left the Hospital Wing. Ginny stayed by his side, still firmly attached by the hand he refused to relinquish. Madam Pomfrey looked at them for a moment before shaking her head in defeat and retreating to her office.

Ginny took her usual seat next to his bed – the others had disappeared with a wave of the Headmistress' wand as she left – and looked at Harry, the tears finally spilling over. He raised his free hand to gently wipe them away as he stared deep into her eyes. Then, settling back against his pillow, he fell asleep.

* * *

Well, that was longer than I thought it would be! I hope I answered everything! 

Just to clear something up before a million people mention it – in the books Polyjuice Potion also makes the person sound like the one they've changed into. It's only in the movies that this doesn't happen. Read page 217 in _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ if you don't believe me. ;-) As to the shelf life of the potion – well, I made that up. I tried researching it online, but couldn't find anything definitive.

Lastly, I just wanted to say thank you to all the readers who have contributed to the stats for this story. There are now 210 people who have "Finally" on alert, and over 130 have added it to their favorites! I really don't know what to say – nothing seems adequate.

So… thanks!

:-D


	17. One Wish

**Disclaimer:** I swear I'm not J.K. Rowling. Really. :-) I have no right to be doing this, and I know it.

This chapter is dedicated to **ted128**, whose contribution appears somewhere below. Friday is better than a month, true – but what does that make Thursday? ;-)

* * *

There had been no sign of Umbridge for a week now, and Christmas was fast approaching. It was hard for anyone to focus on the dangers that still lurked outside the school as the holidays loomed. If it weren't for the presence of the aurors at Hogwarts, Harry might have thought everything had gone back to normal – not that he had much experience with normal.

The fire crackled softly before them, and Ginny curled into Harry's side, her head pillowed on his shoulder. He was always amazed at how well they seemed to fit together, and he sighed in contentment.

"What are you thinking about?" Ginny asked, her voice a whisper. The common room was nearly empty – everyone else was packing for the train that would take them all home tomorrow. Harry had packed two days ago, so anxious was he to return to the Burrow.

As he stared into the dancing flames, Harry searched for the words that would express his complicated tangle of emotions. "I make the same wish every year," he murmured. "But I'm beginning to wonder if it will ever come true." Ginny looked up at him.

"You want a normal life. I know."

"Yes. But it's not just that," Harry continued. "I didn't want all of it to happen in the first place. I never wanted to be famous. I didn't ask for Tom Riddle to 'mark me as his equal,' and I don't want any part of the glory people give me for finishing him off." Ginny ran her fingers across his cheek, then raised them to tenderly trace his lightening-bolt scar. "The only reason I set out to stop him," Harry whispered, "was to make the world a better place for you." Ginny's eyebrows raised. "Breaking up with you at Dumbledore's funeral was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Almost as hard as leaving you behind after Bill and Fleur's wedding." Ginny stared at the carpet as tears filled her eyes.

"I had a hard time forgiving you for that." Harry looked surprised. "Not that you left," she amended, "But that you didn't say goodbye." Harry nodded and kissed her forehead in apology.

"Then there are times," Harry said, running a hand through her auburn hair, "that I wonder how things would have turned out – had Riddle gone after Neville instead. Would you still love me – would we be together now?" When Ginny looked in his eyes again, Harry saw the firelight reflected there – the flames lending even more strength to the resolve in her gaze.

"Harry James Potter; whether you were a squib, savior of the wizarding world, an auror, a muggle, a Gryffindor, or a Slytherin – alright, maybe not then…" they both smiled, "I would love you. Never doubt that." She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, and Harry put his hands gently on her waist, as they leaned toward each other.

"Ahem."

The sound of Ron clearing his throat brought them both back to reality, and they reluctantly broke apart. Harry looked at his best friend – the cut on his forehead was healing nicely, but stood out against the brilliant shade of red he had turned.

"Sorry to interrupt…" the couch's occupants doubted the sincerity of this, but let him continue. "I met McGonagall on my way to the common room. She wants to see you for a minute, Harry. Something about security arrangements at the Burrow. The password is Unity." Harry nodded, and looked back at Ginny. She shrugged.

"I'll be here when you get back." Harry kissed the tip of her nose and walked to the portrait.

His feet knew the way to the Headmaster's office – and he allowed his thoughts to wander while he walked, but found that they would not be turned from the beautiful redhead waiting for him back in the common room. He faced the stone gargoyle, almost tempted to throw it a password like Lemon Drop, or Cockroach Cluster – but he knew the statue would remain stolid if he tried. "Unity," he sighed, jumping onto the stairs that were revealed as the gargoyle moved. Knocking on the door, he heard the sound of hushed voices. In a moment, McGonagall had opened the door, with a rather uncomfortable Lucius Malfoy in tow. Harry felt his jaw drop at the sight of the former Death Eater. _What's he doing here?_ McGonagall's look did not invite questions, however. She motioned Harry inside before exiting herself – the elder Malfoy following behind.

"Wait here a moment, Potter. I shall return shortly." She didn't give him a chance to reply before closing the door in his face. Feeling like he had just been stunned, Harry turned unthinkingly on the spot and stared around the room. Things were much the same as they had been under Dumbledore's authority, though a few of the shining, whirling instruments were missing. His gaze fell on the wall of portraits, and Harry felt a sudden severe longing to speak to Dumbledore again. But his frame hung empty – the old Headmaster must be visiting someone else tonight. His eyes turned instead to a bleak looking portrait just to the right. It was of a dark curtained room – the green and silver crest of Slytherin house hung on the wall behind an ornate chair. And seated in the stiffed back chair was none other than Severus Snape. He stared unblinkingly at Harry, his face falling into a familiar sneer.

"Well, well, Mr. Potter. In trouble again, are we?" To his surprise, Harry felt not loathing toward the man, but sympathy. He said nothing; only stared. Snape shifted a moment, as if Harry's lack of a retort had caught him off guard. "What… shocked to see my portrait here?" Harry mutely shook his head – not daring to say that he had been one of those who fought to have it hung. Harry's continued silence seemed to unnerve the man even more. His hands clenched the arms of his chair, the knuckles going white. "What is it you want Potter?"

"To thank you," Harry mumbled. Snape jerked as if he had just been touched by a live electric wire, and Harry thought the former Professor was going to fall out of his chair.

"You what?!" Snape's look was calculating, as if trying to sense Harry's ulterior motives.

"I know what you did," Harry said quietly. "Everything. The memories you gave me…" Snape sat back and went deathly still. "I wanted to thank you for saving my life. For giving me the chance to defeat Riddle." Harry swallowed hard, knowing the man wouldn't like what he said next. "I also wanted to say I'm sorry." _For what?_ his mind questioned. _That he didn't marry my mother? _The thought of Snape as his father made Harry shudder. Certainly not for that. _Then why?_ His heart supplied him with an answer. _No one should have to live unloved._ But he found himself at a loss of how to express this to the man he had so utterly abhorred. Instead he croaked, "I'm sorry for the way things turned out."

Severus Snape maintained his rigid posture for what felt like hours. Then he slowly leaned forward. "I do not want, nor do I need your sympathy Potter. You will never speak to me about such things again, do you understand? I did not do them for _you_."

"I know," Harry replied. "I'm thanking you on _her_ behalf." Somehow, Harry knew it would upset Snape even more to hear Lily's name. "If she were here, I know she would be grateful." Harry might have imagined it, but he thought he saw Snape's jaw begin to quiver. Before he could be sure, the man jumped up from his chair, past the confines of the frame, and out of sight.

McGonagall burst back into her office at that moment, and Harry took a second to swallow the lump that had risen in his throat. The Headmistress looked from his face to the two empty portraits; leaving Harry with the distinct impression that she was wondering what she had missed. She must have decided not to ask, for she gestured to a chair before her desk, which Harry gratefully took. After seating herself, she looked at Harry over her spectacles.

"As I'm sure you know, the Christmas holiday starts tomorrow," she said. "The Minister and I have been discussing various safety measures to be placed around the Burrow – many of them similar to the ones that were there before the start of term." Harry nodded numbly, not really caring. "Kingsley did request that you try to keep yourself within the confines of these enchantments. I know you don't like being cooped up, as it were, but it is for your own protection." Harry nodded again. The Headmistress' brow furrowed, and she removed her glasses, leaning forward. "May I ask a personal question?" Harry blinked and shrugged in agreement – McGonagall laced her fingers together, her hands resting on the desk. "The Minister and I were somewhat shocked that you accepted a guard of aurors, and have since been wondering as to the reason for this sudden change of heart."

Whatever question Harry had been expecting, this was not it. He bit the inside of his cheek for a moment, searching for the right words. "I'm not afraid of Dolores Umbridge," he stated boldly. "But she didn't just go after me."

"The attack on Mr. Weasley," McGonagall supplied. Harry nodded.

"It could just as easily have been Ginny or Hermione," he said softly. The Headmistress smiled in understanding.

"You accepted the offer of protection so that your friends, not yourself, would be kept safe?"

"Yes," he said simply.

"I'm afraid Kingsley and I quite missed the obvious." She nearly chuckled, reminding Harry for a moment of Dumbledore. He looked over her shoulder at the still empty frame. She followed his gaze and answered his unspoken question. "I believe, since Umbridge's appearance, that Albus has been spending more time with his brother – out of concern for his well being. Though even I know it would take a lot more than a simple stunning spell to hurt Aberforth." McGonagall stood abruptly, signaling the end of the meeting. "It's late. You should be getting to bed, Potter."

Harry stood as well, and headed for the door, until a nagging question made him turn back. "Professor, what did Lucius Malfoy want?" Harry didn't think he would get used to the idea that the entire family had circumvented the law yet again. The turn of their allegiance in the middle of the battle – despite the fact that it had been done for reasons of self-preservation, rather than a change of heart – had prevented them from being thrown into Azkaban, though their social status was forever marred.

McGonagall replaced the spectacles to the end of her nose and gazed thoughtfully at him. "He was making arrangements for Draco to return to Hogwarts at the end of the Christmas holiday." Harry's jaw dropped for the second time that night. A million protests ran through his mind, but he knew they would be useless. Instead, he offered her a warning.

"Keep a close eye on Goyle, Professor. He's mentioned a number of unpleasant fates for Malfoy should he return." The Headmistress nodded.

"Thank you, Potter. That will be taken into account."

xXx

Harry walked slowly back to the common room, still digesting everything. He soon found himself in Ginny's embrace, but she quickly pulled back to look suspiciously in his eyes. "What happened?" He shook his head.

"I'll tell everyone tomorrow on the Hogwart's Express." Grasping his hand, Ginny led him to an empty couch, and he did his best to stretch out on it – his head resting in her lap as she ran a hand soothingly through his hair. He sighed as he began to doze. _Umbridge, Runcorn, Lestrange, Macnair, Goyle, and now Malfoy. Why do I get the feeling that things are about to get very interesting around here?_ He buried his face in Ginny's robes.

_A normal life… Is that too much to ask for?_

But, as always, he would have to wait for fate to supply the answer.

* * *

On the shorter side again, but in all honesty, what would you prefer? Faster updates with shorter chapters, or more time in between for longer ones:-P

Thanks to all the readers – both the new and long-time faithful. I wouldn't still be writing this story without you!


	18. Outnumbered

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. See the other chapters if you really want to know how depressed I am that I don't own the rights to Harry Potter.

I'm SOOOO sorry! I had no idea my muse would become so firmly lodged in Stargate SG-1! Not that I mind writing for Stargate, but I did have to wrestle my muse into complying so I could finish this chapter. I just hope it's as good as the previous ones…

* * *

A chill blew through the air as Harry and Ginny walked in the snow. It was Christmas Eve, and the sun had just set when they had decided on a stroll. Harry was glad for the cold – it gave him an excuse to put his arm around Ginny without the interruption of prying eyes. He knew that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley did not disapprove of his marrying their only daughter, but they had become very strict with how much time the engaged couple was allowed to spend together. As much as he loved his time at the Burrow, Harry was beginning to wish they were back at Hogwarts. There it was only Ron who kept an eye on them, though Hermione had been doing an admirable job at distracting him.

The night before Christmas break Harry had packed in record time (knowing Ginny had already finished) so he could wander with her through the castle. Ron had been on his way to stop them in their dash to the portrait, but Hermione had laid a hand on his arm, halting his forward movement. He never did get to ask Hermione just what she had said that turned Ron into an even more brilliant shade of red than usual. Harry chuckled and held Ginny closer, shielding her from the wind.

Neither of them were paying much attention to their path, however – and by the time they took stock of their surroundings, they were easily a half mile away from the house. Ginny shivered. "We should be getting back."

Wrapping both arms around her now, Harry felt her snuggle into his chest as he kissed her forehead. He sighed dramatically. "I suppose…"

Ginny opened her mouth, no doubt prepared to offer a sharp retort, when her breath caught in her throat. Her eyes grew wide and the hands that were around Harry's back began to tremble. His brow furrowed, Harry was about to ask her what was wrong when he felt it.

Cold – much more than should be present with the snow around them – began to seep into his skin. His shirt, jeans, jumper, cloak, gloves, scarf, and hat were no match for the freezing fire that began to crawl through his veins. Ginny's entire frame was shaking as Harry felt the same hopeless despair he had experienced the night of Riddle's death, and he knew immediately what was happening. The couple turned to see a wall of Dementors gliding silently toward them, closing in on all sides. Harry had no time to wonder how so many – there were at least a hundred – had managed to sneak up on them unnoticed. A fog seemed to settle around the couple as they huddled together.

"_NO!"_ Professor McGonagall's visceral scream echoed in Harry's mind, followed in close succession by those of Ron and Hermione. But the worst was yet to come.

"_Harry! HARRY!"_ The memory of Ginny's shouts nearly broke his heart a second time, and he held her closer. He could hear Hagrid sobbing, and feel his own panic that at any moment Voldemort would realize that he, Harry, was not truly dead – and would finish the job.

"No… NO! Tom, please… don't make me… not again!" Ginny screamed, snapping Harry out of the horrible gloom that threatened to overwhelm him.

He watched in horror as she fell to the ground. Ginny began to twitch uncontrollably, and her eyes rolled back in her head. Harry yelled her name before pulling his wand from his robes with shaking hands. He turned to face the approaching Dementors, and raising his wand, he thought of the night that Ginny agreed to marry him as he bellowed, _"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ The familiar silver stag burst into life and charged, but Harry was so focused on the phantoms before him that he didn't hear the approaching footsteps until it was too late.

"_Stupify!"_ Everything went dark as Harry collapsed next to Ginny.

xXx

"Harry!"

He groaned.

"Harry, wake up…"

"C'mon, mate."

"He'll be alright, won't he?"

"Mum's flooing Madam Pomfrey, but all Runcorn did was stun him. He should be coming 'round in a second."

Though his limbs felt like lead, Harry was finally able to open his eyes. Ron and Hermione were staring down at him in concern, and from somewhere nearby, he heard Ginny's voice. It was shaking. "What is it – is he awake?"

"Ginny?" he said thickly. Hermione handed him his glasses, and Harry blinked with relief as everything came back into focus. The orange ceiling above him told him he was in Ron's room – in the spare bed that was always prepared for him. Looking to the left, his eyes met Ginny's. She looked pale, but determined. Harry remembered what she had screamed when the Dementors got close, and he looked at her cautiously. A small shake of her head told him they would discuss it later.

Mrs. Weasley burst in; two steaming mugs of hot chocolate wobbled unsteadily in her hands, but Hermione gently relieved her of them and gave them to Harry and Ginny. Taking a sip, Harry wondered if Ron's mother had literally melted chocolate – so thick and sweet was the taste of it. Comforting warmth spread speedily through him, helped no doubt by the temperature of the drink itself. He sighed, settling back onto his pillows, satisfied when he heard Ginny do the same.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

"Not at all, dear," she replied, sitting on Ginny's bed. "How are you feeling now?" She directed the question to both of them.

"Better," Harry supplied. Ginny muttered something about being fine as well. "What exactly happened?" Harry asked, looking at his friends for answers.

"Well, you and Ginny went out for a walk –"

"I think he knows that part, Ron," Hermione interjected with a small smile.

"Out of bounds, I might add," Mrs. Weasley said, clucking her disapproval. She shook her head, and Hermione continued.

"We don't know how long he had been waiting, but when Runcorn saw you coming, he sent the Dementors after you. Mr. Weasley thinks he wanted to take you hostage, Harry."

"I'm betting they would have taken Ginny, too," Ron said grimly. Harry was forced to agree with him. "Lucky Hermione and I were out for a walk as well."

"Again, out of bounds," Mrs. Weasley said, and Harry smiled. Ron ignored both of them and continued.

"We heard you call out for help and got there just in time for me to cast a patronus at the Dementors and Hermione to try and stun Runcorn."

"I'm guessing by the word 'try' that it didn't work?"

"I'm sorry, Harry," Hermione said, her cheeks flushing. "He Apparated a second before my spell would have touched him." Harry reached out to pat her hand.

"You did the best you could, Hermione." Looking at both his best friends, he added, "Thanks for saving us."

"No big deal," Ron replied, his face turning a brilliant shade of red.

Mrs. Weasley gave a small tut and stood. "Its time we let you two rest," she said severely to Harry and Ginny – as if daring them to contradict her. "Arthur's gone to visit the Minister to see about extra security." Harry felt a twinge of guilt at this – if he and Ginny had stayed inside the confines of the protective spells, none of this would have happened. She walked to the door before turning back once again. "Hermione, would you please help Ginny to her room?" She nodded, her bushy hair bouncing on her shoulders, and Mrs. Weasley disappeared down the stairs.

Harry didn't dare look over at Ginny as he said to Ron and Hermione, "Could you guys give us a minute?"

"Sure, mate." Ron mumbled, casting a worried glance at his sister before standing.

Harry stood as they left and closed the door behind them, then went over to sit on Ginny's bed. She looked away from him, her hands twisting the sheets. The hot chocolate lay on the nightstand between the two beds, forgotten. Harry put his mug next to hers and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She leaned away from his touch, and Harry's brow furrowed with worry. He had never seen her so afraid, so vulnerable… so unsure of herself.

"Ginny…" She acted like she hadn't even heard him, but sniffed loudly. "Ginny, please…"

When she turned her face back to his, her eyes were closed. He could sense her gathering her courage, and he waited. After swallowing heavily and taking a deep breath she whispered, "How much did you hear?" Harry didn't need to ask what she was talking about.

"You called out his name – you were begging him to stop, to not make you…"

"Open the Chamber of Secrets again," she finished weakly. When she opened her eyes again, Harry was shocked and angered by the haunted look that he found in them. He found himself thinking that it was a good thing Riddle was already dead, and took a deep breath to release his rage. To his surprise, she placed her hand gently on his. "I'll be alright, Harry. It's just hard… when the Dementors come too close."

"I'd wondered why you were so affected by them that first time on the train. I guess I should have known."

She gave him a wan smile. "I think you were a little preoccupied at the time, Harry." He tried to smile back.

"And we've already established that I was blind – not seeing you for what you were." This time she chuckled softly, and Harry handed her her mug of hot chocolate. She looked into it, her expression intense – as though she were trying to read her future in the swirling liquid.

"If it makes you feel better," she said, still not looking at him. "I wasn't then what I am now. Not yet." Her brow furrowed. "Did that make any sense?"

It was his turn to chuckle. "Believe it or not, I think so." He took a long drink of his own hot chocolate. "Do you want to talk about it?" She hesitated, her dark gaze piercing him as she considered the invitation.

"Not tonight," she finally concluded. At his look of concern, she touched his face softly. "I'm a bit tired, and it is a long story." Her smile seemed a bit brighter as she said, "Besides, I have to maintain some mystery to keep you interested, don't I?"

Harry looked at her seriously, one hand combing through her hair as he answered, "I'll always be fascinated by you – mystery or not." Their lips met in a brief kiss, and Harry tasted a few lingering drops of chocolate. Breaking contact, he stood, offering her his hand. "C'mon, we should get you to your room."

Ginny looked up at him through her lashes. "What if I don't want to leave?" Harry waited for her to explain. "I feel safe with you, and I'm afraid I might have a nightmare tonight." He nodded and placed her mug of hot chocolate on the bedside table as she got comfortable. She pulled Ron's quilt up to her chest and turned to face away from Harry as he grabbed his own blanket. Lying on top of her quilt (Mrs. Weasley would likely have a fit, regardless, if she were to find them here), Harry lay down behind her and molded his body to her back, one arm wrapping around her waist. He pulled his blanket over them both, and buried his face in the soft fire of her hair.

"I love you," he whispered – though he could tell from the even tempo of her breathing that she was already asleep.

He woke a few hours later to someone softly shaking his shoulder. A voice called his name once, then rounded the bed to do the same to the girl who slept in his arms.

"C'mon Ginny, Mum'll be here soon to get us all downstairs for presents."

She murmured sleepily, but allowed Ron to help her stand. Hermione waited at the door and threw Harry a wave as she helped the redheaded girl to her room.

Climbing into his cold, previously unoccupied bed, Harry was just drifting off again when a question formed in his mind. His eyes snapped open and he turned to look at his best friend. "If Ginny and I were alone here all night, then where did you sleep…?" Harry trailed off as the most obvious answer blind-sided him. A red flush crept to the top of Ron's head and he stared at the ground.

"Well, there wasn't anywhere else for me to go…" He trailed off, but hurriedly added, "Nothing happened!" Satisfied by Ron's answer, Harry found that his exhausted mind drifted back to sleep faster than he would have thought possible.

* * *

Sorry to end it here, but I figured I'd made you wait long enough. Christmas Day will be added to the next installment.

Coming up to 400 reviews now (of course number 400 will get to add something of their own), and there are over 50,000 hits to this story! To quote Steve Martin, "All I can say is… WOW!"

:-D


	19. Christmas & The Best Laid Plans

Disclaimers: See previous chapters.

_**Finally**_ (no pun intended… okay, maybe a little) the Christmas chapter is here!!! I started it a long time ago, but got stuck on the actual presents before coming down with bronchitis. :-P Special thanks to my two muses – Kristen and Rebecca – for helping me figure out just what those presents should be!

Side note, if the first scene makes you cry, don't blame me! I was listening to the song "Thankful" on Josh Groban's Christmas CD – it's number 6 if you're curious, Kristen ;-) – and my fingers moved along without my knowledge as I wrote it. It made me cry, too! I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

A soft snowfall greeted the four friends as they made their way sleepily down the stairs. Ron took Hermione's hand as they walked, while Harry put his arm around Ginny's shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulder as they came within sight of the tree. There were more presents under it than Harry had expected – Mr. Weasley's new job must be paying better than he'd realized. He smiled, making a mental note to thank Kingsley. Placing a gentle kiss on Ginny's forehead, he guided her to sit on the couch. Ron and Hermione curled up before the fireplace while Percy sat next to Ginny and George folded himself on the floor at his brother's feet, his eyes fixed on the portrait of Fred that resided permanently on the mantle, lined with holly and garland. Inside the picture frame, Fred waved jovially at his family as if to say, "I'm here – don't be sad." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood next to the Christmas tree, his arm around her shoulders – much like Harry's around their daughter.

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat, the smile tenuous on his face. "Good morning and Happy Christmas to all! Bill, Fleur, and Charlie will be along later today for Christmas dinner," he declared. He bent as if to start handing out gifts, then paused, straightening up again. Harry had never seen him look more serious, yet he did not shrink from the grief he must be feeling. "This last year has been a hard one for all of us. We have lost–" here his voice broke, "– a son and brother who was truly loved." He dropped his eyes. "Not a day goes by that I don't miss him. His bravery – with that of the others who fell that day," Harry swallowed painfully as the faces of the dead waltzed again through his mind, "will be forever recorded in wizarding history." Mrs. Weasley sniffled quietly as her husband continued. "Christmas… is not about gifts and parties. It's about showing our love and gratitude for all we have and continue to receive. We have all suffered a great deal with Fred's death. But on this Christmas day, let us remember his laughter, his jokes, and how much he truly loved each of us." He paused long enough to reach out to George. The boy – throwing away all pretense – leapt into his father's arms and cried. Mrs. Weasley stroked his back and hair as Mr. Weasley rocked him gently. George was not ashamed as he returned to his seat, collecting his tears with the sleeve of his robe.

Harry was beginning to feel like a guest intruding on the family's grief, but could not leave Ginny's side. Mr. Weasley shocked him by walking over to the couch, and standing directly before him. Harry's stomach twisted. The last thing he wanted at the moment was to be congratulated for his defeat of Tom Riddle. But he underestimated the man, who merely grasped his right hand and pulled him up to stand. He guided Harry over to Hermione, whom he also pulled up. "On a lighter note – Harry… Hermione." He looked at each of them in turn. "I just wanted to let you know how grateful we are that you have chosen to join this family." He enfolded them both in a hug, which was quickly joined by the rest of the Weasley's. Harry caught Hermione's eyes amid the tangle of arms and low laughter. She was crying, but a bright smile settled on her face nonetheless. Harry echoed that smile just as the group dislodged and grasped Ginny's hand as they walked back to the couch. They sat, and he raised her hand to his lips, kissing her soft skin as she curled her legs beneath her and settled into his side. He glanced over to see Ron gently wiping away Hermione's tears. She smiled gratefully back at him.

"And now," Mr. Weasley's voice boomed through the room once again, "I think it's time for presents!" Everyone nodded back at him, the combined power of their joy nearly lighting up the room. There were, of course, the usual jumpers knitted by Mrs. Weasley. Harry was pleased that his matched Ginny's and Hermione certainly looked elated as she pulled on her maroon one. When it didn't seem like Ron would do the same, she grabbed his and shoved it over his head, laughing. George opened the one addressed to his twin – Mrs. Weasley had not been able to bear the thought of not making it – and walked over to the mantle, placing it next to Fred's picture.

"Thanks, Gred," the portrait said, and George smiled.

"You're welcome, Forge. Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas, George."

Ron eagerly tore open his present from Hermione. A red and gold scarf fell into his lap as he unfolded the matching hat. It went over his ears and tied securely under his chin. He looked over at his fiancée in amazement. "Did you knit this?" Hermione turned almost as red as Ron as she nodded. "Wait…" he said, "With or without magic?"

Hermione swatted him gently on the arm. "With magic, of course. Honestly Ron, I'm not that good!"

He smiled softly in reply. "Not yet…" Hermione answered his smile with her own as she tore open his present to her.

"Knitting needles?" She laughed.

"To be used the Muggle way," he pronounced proudly, handing her a bag full of different colors of yarn. Hermione hugged him and selected a color, immediately starting work on a new scarf.

Ginny turned to Harry. "I didn't want to pick out your present myself, so tomorrow Mum and Dad are taking us to Diagon Alley, and I'm buying you a new owl – if that's what you want." Harry thought painfully of Hedwig, and smiled sadly before nodding.

"I would like that," he said sincerely. "Some of the school owls can be a bit… temperamental." Ginny smiled in what Harry guessed was relief. He cleared his throat. "As it happens, I don't have your present with me at the moment, either. It would have caused too much of a stir in here. Besides – I don't think it would have fit under the tree." Ginny raised her eyebrows at him.

"What did you…?"

"You'll see in a bit," he whispered, kissing the end of her nose. Her eyes narrowed, but she nodded.

By this time the excitement was winding down – the area under the tree barren. Just as Mr. Weasley suggested they all head to the kitchen for breakfast, Ron stood, nervously clearing his throat.

"Hold on a minute, Dad." Harry had a good guess what was coming. "There is one more present." Mr. Weasley looked at him as though confused. A quick nudge in the ribs from his wife seemed to send the right message, and he smiled. Ron turned to Hermione and relieved her of her knitting as he knelt before her. His hand found the pocket of his robe, and he pulled out a small black box. She gasped. "I know this is a bit redundant, as you've already accepted," he blushed red, "but I wanted to do this properly." Hermione stood in a flash and clasped her hands as she looked down at him – tears already streaming down her face. Ron opened the small box and took her hand. "Hermione Jane Granger, I've always loved you. Will you marry me?" The words were simple, but conveyed to all in the room just how much he cared for her. She knelt down and touched his face with her free hand.

"Of course," she responded, and he leaned in to kiss her softly. Then he placed the ring on her finger. It was a simple emerald cut diamond set in white gold. It wasn't large by anyone's standards, but that didn't seem to matter to Hermione, who cried as she examined it. "It's perfect," she whispered as she hugged him. "But how did you…? I mean… this must have been expensive!"

Ron's face fell somewhere between a grimace and a smile. "George has been paying me to test some of his new products."

Hermione laughed. "That's why your face turned blue two months ago!!!" Ron nodded shyly, and Hermione took his face in her hands. "Who knew being a guinea pig paid so well?" She kissed him then, and Harry would have been willing to bet that Ron was thinking all the side-effects he had felt over the last few months were well worth it.

Harry watched the scene tranquilly, feeling happy for his two best friends, when Ginny whispered softly in his ear, "You don't have one of those waiting in your pocket for me, do you?"

Harry blanched as he looked at her. "I… I didn't – " he stammered.

"I'm just teasing you," she said in earnest. "I would have been shocked if you did, considering our time-table." Harry fought the urge to punch her shoulder, and settled for kissing her instead.

"You will have one. I promise."

"That's enough for me," she responded as she curled into his arms.

After a hearty breakfast of pancakes, blueberry muffins, coffee, and pumpkin juice, Harry leaned over to whisper in Ginny's ear. "Meet me outside – ten minutes. Dress warm." If she held any suspicions, her face didn't show it.

"Ten minutes," she promised, before running up the stairs.

When she finally joined Harry outside, he was careful to keep his hands behind his back. "I love you, Ginny. Happy Christmas." When he pulled out the brand new _Firebolt II_, Ginny let out a scream.

"Harry Potter, you didn't!" He smiled as she ran up to him and used a free hand to catch her around the waist.

"I still don't think you'll be able to catch me, though." She glanced up at him through her lashes.

"I was under the impression that I already had."

Harry chuckled. "True… But _I_ was talking about Quidditch."

Ginny rolled her eyes in pretended aspiration. "Trust you to turn a romantic moment into a talk about sports." Unable to continue the pretense any longer, she kissed him soundly. Harry made a mental note to get her presents like this more often.

They broke apart when a door banged open behind them. "What's going on out here?" Ron called, his voice slightly muffled by the scarf Hermione had made for him. His wand was at the ready. Everyone in the house had heard Ginny's scream, but Ron had been the first to make it outside.

Ginny smiled at her brother. "Look what Harry got me for Christmas!" Harry wondered for a moment if Ron would be upset, but his best friend's face lit up in a smile.

"Blimey, Harry – that's amazing!" The house rapidly emptied as everyone rushed outside, grasping their wands. Once it was ascertained that there was no emergency, Ginny looked back at Harry.

"What are you waiting for?" she challenged. "Go get your broom! I want to see just what this thing can do!" Ron raced back in the house to share the news while Harry went to the small shed to collect his own _Firebolt_. Two minutes later they raced around the backyard with the Weasley family and Hermione as an audience. They fell into an interesting dance, swerving around with pinpoint precision as they tried to outdo each other. Only when they could no longer feel any of their limbs – long after everyone else had retreated to the warmth of the house – did Harry and Ginny touchdown.

"We should get inside and sit by the fire," Harry instructed, gently prying Ginny's new broom from her stiff fingers. Once her hands were free, she threw them around his neck.

"I can think of another way to warm up," she murmured as she kissed him. Harry did have to admit he wasn't feeling much in the way of the cold now…

"I'm beginning to think the fire would be safer," he whispered when they broke apart, gasping. She nodded, laughing. After returning the brooms to the safety of the shed, they walked arm in arm back to the Burrow.

Christmas dinner was a crowded and noisy event. Turkey, ham, potatoes, sweet potatoes, corn, rolls, broccoli, salad, stuffing, and gravy crowded the table as all fought to fill their plates. Dessert was a work of art – with nearly the same number of confections as there were people! Ice cream, treacle, bread pudding, cakes, pies, candies, and pastries piled high before them. The best moment came when Charlie mistakenly popped a canary cream in his mouth. "However did that get there?" George said with false innocence when Charlie finally returned to his proper state and everyone laughed as he chased his brother around the kitchen, pie in hand as he sought revenge.

Once Mrs. Weasley succeeded in clearing all vestiges of whipped cream from George's face, they returned back to the tree and the warm fire, singing Christmas carols until they fell into a light doze.

_This is definitely the best Christmas ever,_ Harry thought as he buried his face in Ginny's hair. Moments later, he was asleep.

**xXx**

It was two days after Christmas when Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean and Luna crowded into the Burrow's small sitting room. After exchanging pleasantries about how they had passed the Christmas holiday thus far, Harry cast a muffliato charm on the door and windows. His friends all looked at him expectantly, and for a moment, Harry felt as though this was merely the start of a DA meeting. Which in a way – he had to admit – it was. He was releaved to see only trust in the eyes that were trained on him, but he squeezed Ginny's hand just the same. She returned the pressure and Harry was sure she understood how uncomfortable he still felt being a leader. Harry cleared his throat and began.

"First of all, I wanted to thank you – Neville, Dean, and Luna – for giving up part of your holiday to come."

"Doesn't mean too much to me, Harry," Neville said. "Right now I'm just waiting for my NEWTS results and trying to decide what I'd like to do for a living." He shrugged, as if to convey how little he was doing. Dean, too, professed to being a bit bored.

"Father and I just put the finishing touches on the house yesterday," Luna began, and Harry noticed a slight grimace of guilt cross Hermione's face. "So he felt I deserved a break." Her languid eyes scanned those whom Harry knew she counted as her only friends, adding, almost as an afterthought, "Father sends his apologies." At this, Harry smiled sadly. While it was true that Xenophilius Lovegood had tried to turn them over to the Death Eaters, Harry knew that it was only a desperate father's attempt to get his daughter back. And he had told them a great deal about the Deathly Hallows – something which aided them in the fight against Tom Riddle. Harry expressed this to Luna before continuing.

"I've asked you here to discuss a few things. First, I'm sure you've heard about the escapes of Umbridge and Runcorn, along with their subsequent attacks." They nodded. "I wanted to brainstorm possible ideas on catching them. Also," he added before anyone could comment, "I've learned that Malfoy will be coming back to Hogwarts after break."

Ron's eyes darkened. "We're not going to have to protect that git again, are we?" he growled. Harry threw him what he hoped was a calming look.

"Whether I like it or not, I owe a debt to his mother." He looked back to Luna and Neville, who did not yet know the whole story. "She lied to Voldemort that night in the forest – told him I was dead. Had she not done so, I likely would have been."

Hermione tentatively raised her hand, and Harry, Ron, and Ginny fought the urge to roll their eyes. Even on holiday, Hermione still acted as if she were at school. Harry nodded to her.

"Do you remember what Dumbledore said to you after you stopped Lupin and Sirius from killing Wormtail in our third year?" she asked. Harry wracked his memory for his mentor's exact words.

"_When one wizard saves another wizard's life, it creates a certain bond between them."_ He looked at her in surprise as the words sunk in. "D'you think that's happened between me and –" Somehow he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. Hermione did for him.

"Narcissa. Perhaps keeping Malfoy safe at school will be payment for this debt."

He nodded slowly. "Maybe," he mused.

"Let's hope that's all you have to do, mate," Ron added. Harry could tell he didn't like the idea of anyone being in debt to the Malfoy family.

"Yeah," he responded weakly. Looking over his friends he said, "I can't ask any of you to help me with this…"

Ginny placed her other hand on his arm. "You don't have to, Harry. What would you like us to do?" Harry hoped she could see the love he felt for her as he stared into her chocolate eyes.

"Why is Draco coming back to Hogwarts?" Luna's wistful voice snapped him out of his reverie. "Didn't he attend the whole year?" It was Hermione who answered.

"Well, like all the other seventh years, he'll need to take the last few weeks of lessons, and his NEWTS, in order to graduate."

Ron's brow furrowed. "Then why is Goyle still at school? Shouldn't he have left the same time as you, Neville?"

Neville laughed. "I heard Goyle was failing most of his subjects. Probably needed the extra time."

"That's not rumor – that's fact," Dean said, chuckling. Harry nodded before continuing.

"When we returned to Hogwarts first term, Goyle said something to the effect that he would make life… unpleasant for Malfoy, should he return. I told Professor McGonagall, but think maybe we should come up with some plans of our own. We all know how easy it is to get things past the teachers." Everyone of them had the grace to look embarrassed – with the singular exception of Luna. Not that it was much of a surprise – Harry thought it likely she'd never had anything to cover up.

"So where do I come in?" Neville asked. "I can't be there to help out."

"I need you to be our liaison to the Minister. Kingsley only teaches one day a week, so I need you to keep a lookout for news about Umbridge and Runcorn. Not that I think they'll be able to get inside Hogwarts again," he added when he saw the concerned look on Ginny's face, "but stranger things have happened."

"No kidding," Ron said under his breath.

The next two hours were spent brainstorming, hypothesizing, and planning. As Neville, Dean, and Luna were preparing to leave, Harry couldn't help but think that they were ready. He rolled up the piece of parchment Hermione had written containing their ideas, and turned to the group one last time. "You'll get your detailed assignments in a day or two." Gazing at the trusting faces before him he added, "You really are the best group of friends a person could have." He was surprised to feel his throat tighten. "I couldn't have done what I needed to do without each and every one of you. 'Thank you' doesn't even begin to cover it."

Hermione spoke for all of them when she said, "We're glad we could help, Harry. If we had to, we would do the whole thing all over again." Ron, Luna, Neville, Dean, and Ginny nodded their agreement.

"Happy Christmas everyone," Harry said in reply.

**xXx**

A week later, they'd already hit a few snags. Though McGonagall had assigned Malfoy to a new dorm, Goyle still had free reign to do what he wanted to the white-haired boy in the confines of the Slytherin common room. None of Malfoy's classmates seemed in a great hurry to come to his aid, and he materialized in the Hospital Wing every other day with a broken bone or bloody nose. Harry was afraid things would only get worse, and rued – for the first, and likely only, time – that he had never befriended anyone from that house. It was decided that someone needed to warn Malfoy to stay out of his own common room, and Ron drew the short straw. When he ran into Malfoy the next day in the corridor, he was not happy.

"If you know what's good for you, Malfoy, you'll stay out of your common room."

"What?"

"Just… trust me. Unless you enjoy getting beaten to a pulp, that is."

"If you think I want or _need_ your protection, Weasel, you are sorely mistaken."

"Look," Ron said, his hands clenched in fists down at his sides, "I'm just offering you a bit of friendly advice…"

"I don't give a damn about your advice. Leave me alone."

"I'd love to, Ferret. I'm tired of saving your ungrateful arse, anyway." He took a deep breath, reminding himself why they were helping Malfoy.

The other boy's face fell from his usual sneer into an expression of utter loathing. Perhaps he had finally figured out who it was that had shouted in the midst of the Battle of Hogwarts, _"And that's the second time we've saved your life tonight, you two-faced bastard!"_

"Just stay out of the common room, Malfoy," Ron spat. Draco looked as though there was something more he wanted to say, but he turned on his heel and sped from the corridor.

**xXx**

"Something's just occurred to me!" Ron cried as he burst into the common room.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, dropping her knitting. "How did it go with Malfoy?" He shrugged.

"Not as well as it could've." She frowned. "Never mind." He turned to the couch near the fire, where Harry and Ginny sat doing homework. "Harry… When one wizard saves another, it creates a debt, right?"

"Yeah," he answered, unsure of where Ron was going with this.

"Well, aside from the fact that we all seem to owe each other a dozen times over –" he said this with a smile, and Harry couldn't help but remember when he and Ron had saved Hermione from being killed by a troll. Perhaps this connection had been the basis of their friendship all along – cemented by the many times they'd saved one another over the years. But whether by magic or by choice, Harry decided he wouldn't trade their friendship for anything. Ron continued, "We saved Malfoy's life twice the night of the battle. Doesn't that mean he owes us as well?"

Hermione's jaw dropped. Ginny seemed lost in thought. Ron beamed, and Harry's brow furrowed. For ten minutes, they sat quietly in the common room, buzzing from the revelation. "What do you suppose this means?" Hermione asked, for once at a loss. "Harry owes a debt to Narcissa, but Malfoy owes twice that to us." She chewed her bottom lip, deep in thought. "D'you suppose they cancel each other out?"

Harry shook his head slowly. "I don't think so. My debt is to Malfoy's mother, and his debt is to us. They're completely separate things."

"So saving Malfoy from Goyle won't accomplish anything but getting that idiot even more in debt with us?" Ron concluded.

"I dunno," Harry murmured. What was it Dumbledore had said? _"This is magic at its deepest, its most impenetrable."_ He considered all that had happened at the Battle of Hogwarts – all of the wizards who had saved the lives of their peers. It made his head ache to think of the sheer number of such bonds that must have been created that night. He brought one hand up to massage his head.

"Wait!" Harry turned to Ginny as she excitedly grabbed his hand. "Didn't you say that you saved Goyle's life that night as well? That would mean that he owes you, too!" He thought a moment before replying.

"I think saving Goyle was more Malfoy's doing." Hearing this, Ron thumped him on the arm.

"But that solves our problem, doesn't it? Goyle owes Malfoy, so he'll have to leave him alone!"

Harry hated being the bearer of bad news, but there was something he had to point out. "I don't think it quite works like that. Even after I'd saved Wormtail's life, he tied me to a tombstone and cut my arm open to get some of my blood for the potion that brought Riddle back. If he wanted to, he could still hurt me. It just turned out that he couldn't kill me."

"Well, that's a start, at least," Hermione murmured. Judging by her tone, Harry could tell she was anxious to get to the library and look for what information she could find on these magical connections. Ron must've caught the same tone in her voice.

"Oh, no you don't," he said, taking her hand possessively. "It can wait. You and I have a date out by the lake tonight, remember?" Hermione blushed, but nodded her acquiescence.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other conspiratorially. When she nodded, Harry said, "You know, it just so happens that Ginny and I have a date tonight, too."

"Where?" Ron tried to feign disinterest, but couldn't fool Harry, who grinned in triumph.

"As far away from the lake as possible!"

* * *

Longer than I had planned – it took me a while to get all the pieces together. I was tempted to split this chapter up, but you've all been waiting so patiently that I thought you deserved a HUGE chapter! This is most certainly the longest thing I've ever posted at one time!

I really hope it was worth the wait!


	20. Double Edged Sword

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

My roommate came up with the title for this chapter, so it's dedicated to her!

Okay, here we go. For those of you who may need a slight refresher, Umbridge is still on the loose (and she has help), Christmas is over, and trying to figure out who saved who's life just gives you a massive headache!

I hope you enjoy this next installment.

Really, I do. ;-)

* * *

"Harry!"

He stirred as someone threw back the curtains of his four-poster.

"Harry!"

"No offense Ginny, but shut up – it's Saturday." Ron's sleep-roughened voice grated in Harry's ears. He rolled over and pulled his pillow over his head, wanting to go back to sleep.

"Oh, for goodness sake!" Harry was just beginning to think how much Ginny sounded like Hermione when the pillow was yanked from his hands.

"Mmph," was all he could get out. When a pair of soft lips unexpectedly touched his, Harry's eyes flew open. It only took a second for him to realize that Ginny was in fact there, and not part of a lingering dream. He kissed her back, breaking a moment later for oxygen.

"What've I told you two about that?!" Ron yelled from under a bundle of blankets, throwing his pillow at the couple. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I promised Harry that I would wake him up like this," she said, smiling slyly. Harry grinned back as Ron's jaw dropped. For a moment he did a great impression of a fish, stuttering what Harry imagined were key words involved in the varied thoughts swirling through his best friend's head.

"You… When… _Discussed_… Wake up…"

"Very articulate, Ron," Ginny managed to gasp as she shook with laughter. He glared back at her. "Well, if you don't want to hear my news, then I'll just head back down to the common room…" Harry reached out and placed his hand over hers, making sure she stayed.

"What is it?" he asked, his face still flushed from their kiss.

She beamed at him. "I just got a message from Neville. He says that the Ministry's caught Rodolphus Lestrange!"

"What?!" Ron cried, while Harry's jaw gaped.

"Where…? How…?" That was all Harry could get out.

"It seems Ron isn't the only one having difficulty this morning," she said as she touched his cheek with her free hand. But her expression sobered as she looked down at their entwined fingers. "He was at the Death Eaters' grave," she whispered. Harry's stomach sank with a kind of empty pity – Bellatrix was buried there. Lestrange had taken advantage of his freedom to do nothing more than mourn his wife. Harry felt sorry for him, until he remembered why the man was in Azkaban in the first place.

"Does he know anything about where Umbridge, Runcorn, and Macnair are hiding?" he asked, trying to focus again.

Ginny frowned. "They used Veritaserum on him. Apparently he and Macnair split off from Runcorn and Umbridge shortly after they escaped. Macnair reportedly headed toward Scotland, but Lestrange said he has no idea where the other two are, though he gave Kingsley a few options."

"Hmm," Harry said, thinking. "Still, it's good to know that Umbridge and Runcorn are working on their own."

Ron barked out a short laugh. "Aside from the hundred or so Dementors working for them."

"Yeah," Harry said weakly, "There is that…"

"Well," Ginny interrupted, "I have to go tell Hermione the good news!" She gave Harry a small peck on the cheek. "See you two at breakfast." With a flash of her red hair, she was gone. Harry stretched and stood, throwing Ron back his pillow. When he caught it he groaned.

"It's cold now."

Harry walked over to his best friend, clapping him on the shoulder. "C'mon. You know you're not gonna go back to sleep now."

"I'll bet I could," Ron yawned.

"Yeah, but would you leave Hermione to eat breakfast all alone?" Harry challenged. Ron's face perked up a bit at the thought of seeing his fiancée. He stood and headed with Harry toward the showers. As they walked, Harry thought he could hear his friend mumbling.

"Wish I could… wake up… Hermione… kiss. Stupid stairs."

**xXx**

Ginny was sitting with Harry in the common room, reading a textbook, when Professor McGonagall's voice echoed through the castle.

"Harry Potter, please report to the dungeons. All other students are to return to their house common rooms at once."

Ginny lifted her head from Harry's shoulder. "What do you suppose…?"

"I don't know," he replied, shrugging. "I'd better go find out what's going on."

"I'm coming with you." Harry looked for a moment like he might object, but seemed to think better of it as he gazed in her eyes.

"Alright, but we'd better hurry." The two of them raced along the corridors as students streamed past, going in the opposite direction. Ginny was confused to see classmates from all the houses – Slytherin students should have been heading toward the dungeons to their common room, and the Hufflepuffs shouldn't be going upstairs at all. As far as she remembered, their dormitories were off of the main floor. She didn't have time to ponder these oddities, however, as she and Harry turned another corner and ran – literally – into Ron and Hermione. Harry beckoned for them to follow, and the four friends ran for what seemed like forever. When they reached the entrance to the dungeons they were greeted by a grim faced Professor McGonagall and half of Hogwarts' faculty. The other teachers frowned when they saw that Harry was not alone, but McGonagall wasted no time.

"It seems there is something lurking in the dungeons, Potter. This may come as a shock, but Professor Slughorn has been killed. We found him in his office an hour ago – he seemed to have been bitten by a rather large snake."

Harry nodded, swallowing heavily. Ginny recognized the look of determination that settled over his features, and her heart began to beat faster. He was going to go after it. She placed a hand on his arm. "Wait, Harry." Turning to Professor McGonagall she asked, "Can we be sure what exactly is waiting down there?"

The older woman's face was lined with worry. "I got a letter from the Minister an hour ago saying that it seems Macnair may not have gone to Scotland after all. Lestrange said something about a basilisk that Voldemort ordered Macnair to look after, and that it may have been placed here in the dungeons during the battle last year. The Minister now thinks that Macnair entered the castle with Umbridge and Runcorn through the Room of Requirement and snuck down to the dungeons, where he has been looking after the creature." She adjusted her glasses. "But all of this is merely conjecture. There is no way to know for sure until we head down to the dungeons again. The Minister suggested a search party."

"Why Harry?" Ginny demanded angrily.

"Parstletongue," he answered simply. "They may need me to speak it." Ginny frowned. She didn't like the idea, but had to admit that it made sense.

"Alright. But I'm going, too."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "Professors Flitwick, Sprout, Trelawny, and I will go first. If we do not return in ten minutes, give Professor Binns instructions to empty the school. Then see if you can find out what has happened." The Headmistress squared her shoulders and walked quickly away from them down the corridor. Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched them go without a word of complaint, but Ginny couldn't hide the fear that settled in the pit of her stomach. She reached out and took Harry's hand.

The ten minutes seemed to take an eternity to pass. Glancing at his watch one last time, Harry turned to her. "Go tell Professor Binns to evacuate Hogwarts." He seemed so calm, though Ginny felt like she would burst from fear.

"No, I'm coming with you!" He touched her face gently.

"I need you to do this for me, please." Ginny pushed down a sense of bitterness as she nodded. She was one flight of stairs from the main floor when she ran into Peeves. The pesky poltergeist gave her an idea. She did her best to look put out as he floated in front of her. He couldn't really stop her from passing, but she didn't want to go any further anyway.

"Why if it isn't the wee little Weasley!" he called out with glee. "Making trouble in the dungeons, eh?"

"Not exactly Peeves." She let her face become more irritated as she stared him down. "There's a basilisk down there. I need to tell Binns to evacuate the school. Could you move?" Her words had their desired affect. In no time at all, the poltergeist was dashing through the halls, screaming about the basilisk in terror. _That will get their attention_, she thought grimly before turning on her heel and running back the way she had come.

She was panting by the time she reached the lowest levels of the dungeons. Rounding one last corner, she slipped in a puddle and went crashing into a wall – which sent her to the floor. Dazed, she shook her head, only to find herself face to face with the tiny Professor Flitwick – his mouth gaping in a silent scream. He was dead. Horrified, she stood and backpedaled, realizing that it was not water she had slipped in, but a pool of his blood. The corpses of the other teachers lay haphazardly before her, and she cried out, one hand flying to her mouth. But it was what she saw past the bodies that nearly caused her to pass out on the spot.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing defiantly before four basilisks. They were not yet mature and therefore unable to kill with a glance, but their venom was certainly lethal. Gesturing with his wand, Harry said something that she couldn't quite make out and a large bleeding gash appeared in the skin of the biggest serpent.

The snake reared up, incensed. It hissed – a low menacing sound that echoed through the small chamber. Ginny stared at the display of rage, not noticing that one of the smaller creatures had slithered over to her and begun to wrap around her legs. When it brushed her hand she recoiled, but it was too late. It had her bound so tightly that if she tried to move, she would likely fall over. She tried to scream, but the scaly flesh of her captor wound around her neck and over her mouth, silencing her completely. She felt as though she had been petrified. Though unable to move, her eyes were unblinking as she watched the scene play out.

Harry planted himself before the largest of the basilisks, attempting to talk to it. But it seemed he had lost his ability to speak Parstletongue. The king of the serpents hissed as the others slithered toward Ron and Hermione. Like Ginny, they made no attempt to move, as if entranced by the creatures. She wanted to scream at them to run, but she was still rendered mute, and the coil of the snake around her neck began to tighten. She watched in horror as Ron and Hermione were trapped just as effectively as she had been. Their snakes, however, seemed to lack the patience of the one that had snared her. They began to squeeze. Ginny went pale as she heard the snapping of bones and swayed on her feet as blood began to pour from Hermione's mouth. Ron's basilisk leaned over his neck, staring at the pulsing of his carotid artery before sinking his teeth viciously into her brother's flesh. Ginny was choking as the coils of the snake continued to squeeze. Looking toward Harry, her eyes grew in terror. The largest of the serpents had locked it's jaws around his waist, and Harry had dropped his wand – all vestiges of control lost in the pain of the venom that seeped through his veins. Spots began to dance in Ginny's vision as she watched Harry collapse. One tear streamed down her face as she realized that they were all dead, and she was about to follow…

Just as the world went dark, she heard a voice. One that still cut her heart to it's very core – laying it bare for all to see.

_Ginny…_

Taking in a deep breath, Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs. Her eyes flew open and she pushed away from the cloistering object that was right in her face. It wasn't until she landed on the floor, with a severe jar to her elbow, that she realized she had been in bed, her face pressed into her pillow. Luckily it seemed to have muted her scream – none of her roommates had woken. The floor was cold beneath her, but Ginny couldn't seem to move. Wind from a winter storm leaked through minute cracks in the window, and her heart beat erratically as she gasped for breath, fighting the urge to call out again. Her eyes wildly scanned the room, and though she found nothing amiss around her this did nothing to allay her fears. She felt herself getting light-headed and knew she would pass out if she didn't remember how to breathe properly. Suddenly she found herself standing, despite the dizziness that threatened to send her back to the floor. Without pausing to gather a robe or slippers, she ran out the door of her dormitory and down the stairs. Once she reached the common room, she dashed up another set of stairs and flung open a door. She screeched to a halt when she caught sight of Harry sleeping peacefully before her.

"Harry?" Her voice was a tortured whisper. It was too low for him to hear, and she suddenly found it impossible to move again, though he was only inches away. "Harry." There was no response, and Ginny fell to her knees as the adrenaline in her system gave out. "Harry," she said in a whimper. She leaned forward to rest her head on the side of the mattress, and her hair brushed against one of his hands that was hanging over the edge of the bed. Her head slumped forward as everything went dark again.

xXx

Harry felt something brush his hand and was immediately awake – alert for danger. He looked around, and finally spotted a bare foot on the ground. He followed it with his gaze, peering over the side of his mattress until he saw Ginny, dressed only in her pajamas. She didn't appear to be conscious, and there were half dried tears on her cheeks. Jumping quickly out of the other side of the bed, he rounded it and dropped to his knees. "Ginny," he whispered, so as not to wake the others. "Ginny, are you okay?" She mumbled something that Harry couldn't make out and began to shake. Her eyes were clenched shut, but her tears still managed to leak down her face as she sobbed. Making up his mind in an instant, Harry scooped her up into his arms and carried her down to the common room. A fire blazed – one of the house elves must have checked in on it recently, Harry mused. He chose the couch nearest to the warmth and sat down carefully, still cradling Ginny against his chest. He pulled a thick blanket from the couch and did his best to place it around her. It took ten minutes for the shaking to stop, and another five before she opened her eyes. Harry's concern grew at the haunted look he saw in them, and he brushed some stray hair from her face. "What happened?"

Ginny looked around in confusion. "How did I get here?"

Harry frowned. "I found you in my room, and you were shaking so badly that I brought you down here. I though you might need to warm up."

"I was in your room?" she asked, her voice as hazy as her expression. "What was I…?" She trailed off as understanding – and fresh tears – surfaced in her eyes. Clutching Harry's pajamas, she buried her face in his chest. He could barely make out her next words. "I had a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, keeping a tight hold on her. He felt her take a deep breath.

"Not right now. Maybe in the morning." Harry nodded his understanding and held her closer. Her tears had dampened the front of his shirt, but he didn't care.

Kissing the top of her head he whispered, "I love you Ginny. Everything will be okay." That seemed to appease her, and she relaxed into his chest. A minute later she was asleep again. Harry continued to hold her close, determined to keep the bad dreams away. But it wasn't long before the warmth of the fire and the woman in his arms lulled him back to sleep as well.

* * *

Please don't hate me! I had certain reasons for writing the nightmare as if it was real. I'll tell you if you really want to know, but it's not central – or even important – to the story. I did think that I was giving you a rather large hint that what we were seeing wasn't real, because I wrote it from Ginny's POV. I try to keep everything in Harry's POV for this story, like JKR does in the books. The part at the beginning of the chapter (Lestrange getting recaptured) really did happen. Just thought I should let you know.

And, before anyone mentions it (as I have very intelligent and observant readers), Harry really does lose his ability to speak Parstletongue after the destruction of the piece of Voldemort that was inside him. I read it in an interview with JKR.

So, anyway…

Did you like it at all? Hit the review button below! Please?


	21. Metamorphosis

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Thanks to all those who put up with my strange quirks – I appreciate the fact that none of you have sought to murder me in my sleep over that last chapter. ;-) Thanks to all my amazing readers!

* * *

The warmth of the Sunday sun washed over Harry as he climbed the chasm between sleep and waking. He noticed two things simultaneously – first, that Ginny was still nestled into his chest, her breathing deep and even. Second, that he could make out the sound of footsteps descending the stairs to the common room. Harry's instincts were at war. He didn't want to let go of Ginny, yet whoever was coming would see them together. It wasn't that he was embarrassed to be with her, but he could imagine the type of lecture Professor McGonagall would give if she learned how they had spent the night. In the end, his love for the redhead in his arms won out, and he held her closer as two fourth year girls entered the common room. They looked at Harry in shock, but said nothing. He smiled weakly, and as the two girls exited through the portrait Harry could have sworn he heard them giggling.

"Thank you, Harry." Ginny's voice startled him and he brought his eyes back to hers – they were bloodshot from exhaustion, but free of fear.

"For what?" he asked innocently as he squinted to make out the time on the wall clock. In his haste to get Ginny warm last night, he had left his glasses in his room.

"Everything," she replied simply. Harry brought his eyes back to her face and brushed away the hair that had settled across her forehead in sleep.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She hesitated for a moment, looking beyond him, her eyes unfocused. "You don't have to," he quickly amended.

"No," she responded, nodding her head resolutely. "It's time." Ginny resolutely scooted from his lap to sit next to him on the couch. She tucked her feet up under his leg and wrapped the blanket around her knees. Taking a deep breath, she began.

"You weren't around for the beginning of the summer that year, so I don't expect you know, but I was having quite a few nightmares in the weeks after you saved me. I would wake up screaming, gasping for breath. Rather like I did last night." Ginny looked down and Harry immediately reached out a hand and placed it on her knee. She nodded gratefully back and continued. "I think the main reason we took that trip to Egypt was because Mum and Dad thought I might improve with a change of scenery. It worked, in a way – I didn't think about Riddle for an entire week. But that picture you saw of us in the paper was the first time I'd really smiled since the diary was destroyed. I had put so much of myself into those pages, that I almost felt as if everything that made me _me_ was ruined along with it. I didn't know who I was anymore. And I especially didn't know how to act around you. I'd gone from sending you a singing valentine to feeling so guilty that I tried to avoid you completely."

"_You_ sent me that valentine?" Harry interrupted.

"Pathetic, wasn't it?" Ginny replied. Harry laughed, then looked at her seriously.

"So what happened?" he asked.

"It was something Lupin said that helped put things in perspective, actually. He told the class that he was thinking about giving us a shot at the boggart – everyone was excited at the prospect. Except me. I knew what it would turn into the moment it saw me."

"Riddle," Harry supplied. Ginny nodded.

"I realized that it would not be a good thing to have Tom Riddle show up in the middle of Defense Against the Dark Arts, so I stayed after class one day to tell Lupin that I shouldn't face the boggart. I didn't realize it, but he knew everything that had happened to me the previous year."

"Dumbledore probably told the Order," Harry mused.

"I'm sure he did," Ginny sighed. "As soon as Lupin said that he knew about the diary, I found myself telling him everything. What Riddle said to me, what he made me do, how I had nearly gotten you killed, and how frightened I had become of my own shadow. Having the Dementors near didn't help, either. They forced me to listen to Riddle's voice again every time they got too close. When I finished, Lupin gave me a piece of chocolate and asked me to sit down. He told me that our choices define who we become in life. I knew I had made some bad ones, and began to wonder if there was any hope for me. But it was what he said next that really stuck with me. He said that I had been through a terrible ordeal, and I could either spend the rest of my life hiding from my memories, or I could learn from my mistakes. I could choose to be a coward, like Riddle, or be brave… like you." Harry swallowed hard.

"I think I can guess which one you chose."

"You know, it's only occurred to me lately just how weak Voldemort really was. What kind of a coward uses an eleven year old girl to do his dirty work? One that was afraid that anyone else would have been able to fight him off." Harry moved to object, but Ginny placed a finger on his lips, silencing him. "Don't forget, Harry – whatever I may be now – at the time I _couldn't_ fight him. I didn't even know how to try." She sighed, and pulled the blanket closer around herself. "It wasn't easy – trying to put the fear behind me and move on with my life. At the start it was a daily struggle. But I eventually realized that the more I decided to be brave, the happier I was. Until you came back from the maze with Cedric's body. The sight of the two of you lying on the grass told me all that I needed to know. Voldemort was back. I don't remember moving, but I found myself alone in my room. I sat on my bed and rocked back and forth, gnawing my lip – wondering when he would come for me." She looked at Harry, a strange sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry I wasn't there in the hospital wing," she said simply, and Harry tucked some hair behind her ear as he answered.

"It sounds like you were busy." They both smiled then, and Harry cleared his throat. "So what happened?"

"I slept, I think. But I didn't rest – not with Riddle's taunts echoing through my mind. When the sun rose the next morning, though, something was different." She paused, as if trying to find the right words. Harry waited patiently. "I realized that Riddle had already done everything he could to me. Oh, he could kill me, I supposed, but that would have been nothing compared to what I'd already been through. And I had survived it. I was still alive, and I was still me, even if I was cowering inside my proverbial shell. Once I figured that out, it was a bit easier to fight his snide remarks. I knew they were all empty threats. The only thing that scared me now was the possibility that he might kill someone I cared about." Ginny sat back on the arm of the couch, letting her unspoken sentence hang in the air between them.

"I'm sorry," Harry said softly. Ginny placed a hand on his cheek.

"It was not your fault. Don't you ever forget that." He nodded, and they both turned to watch the sun climb higher into the sky – basking for a moment in memories of what had been and the promise of what was yet to come.

* * *

Yeah, it's on the shorter side, but I did write it rather quickly! 


	22. Surprise

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Just so you know, this was SOOOO not what I planned when I started this chapter! But it seemed my muse had a better idea than the one I came up with. My muse ROCKS! That's all I have to say...

Yet again, I really do hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't plan to murder me for it.

* * *

Just as Harry was about to ask Ginny about her nightmare the previous evening, the usual flood of students streamed through the common room on their way to breakfast. Knowing she would likely prefer to continue talking in private – and since neither one was in the least bit hungry – Harry suggested they go for a walk out by the lake. Ginny agreed, and they both rose from the couch, holding hands until they reached the staircase to the girl's dorms. Ginny kissed him lightly on the cheek and headed upstairs. With a sigh Harry turned and walked to his own room, taking special care not to wake up his best friend. Once he was dressed in as many layers as was humanly possible, he walked back down to the common room. It was empty. He sat down on the couch to wait, and was just beginning to doze when Hermione came bursting into the room. 

"Harry! Harry, wake up!"

He opened his eyes groggily and stared at her. Her cheeks were flushed – she had clearly run all the way here from the Great Hall. One hand clutched a stitch in her side while the other held a letter out for him. Harry didn't know why, but his stomach sank as he took it. It was addressed to, "Mr. H. Potter, Hogwarts." His hands started to shake as he turned it over – the envelope had no other markings. Ripping it open carefully, he unfolded the paper inside and tried to make out its messy scrawl. He read it once, and his eyes widened. The note slipped from his hands and fluttered to the ground. He vaguely saw Hermione reach down to retrieve it, but he continued to stare at the floor as the words ran again through his mind.

_If you ever want to see Ginny Weasley again, go to Godric's Hollow tomorrow night at 9:30 pm. Come alone, or we'll kill her._

_Dolores Umbridge_

Hermione screamed and put a hand to her mouth as she read the letter. This seemed to snap Harry out of his stupor, and he ran to the stairs of the girl's dorms. He managed to make it up seven of them before they rejected his presence and he slid back to the common room floor.

"Ginny!" he screamed, his heart rent with pain. "GINNY!" Hermione's hand stopped him from attempting the staircase again, and she brushed past him. It seemed to take years for her to return. When she did, her face was flushed – her eyes wild.

"She's not there, Harry. No signs of a struggle, though. It had to have been a Portkey – that's the only way I've ever seen anyone able to come and go on Hogwarts grounds."

Ron bounded into the room and skidded to a stop behind Harry. "Harry, what happened? I heard you yell Ginny's name – did the two of you have a fight?" Harry, whose eyes were filling with tears, could not answer. Hermione wordlessly handed Ron the note. His face paled as he read it, and he crumpled it unconsciously in his fist. Opening his mouth, he spat every foul word he knew – Hermione was too shocked to reprimand him. Harry just continued to stare blankly ahead. He was numb. Tears spilled down his cheeks unnoticed, and he didn't blink when Ron and Hermione prompted him to stand. He thought he heard Hermione mumble something about Professor McGonagall, and he let them steer him to the Headmaster's office. His brain had jammed, and his heart seemed to become heavier the further they walked. One thought echoed with every footstep, and seemed to ring off the very stones of the walls.

Ginny was gone.

* * *

Don't kill me! Please! How about reviewing instead? 

;-)


	23. Godric's Hollow

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Good news! I just found out that I passed my certification test!!! I'm now an official, licensed sign language interpreter!!! Just wanted to pass that along. :-D In celebration, I thought I'd post a chapter! I just hope I can get my brain to focus long enough to write it… ;-)

Congratulations to **kaleidoscopicepic**, the 500th reviewer!!!

(12/26/07 – Sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter ready. I really didn't intend for the cliffhanger to go this long, but my father was in the hospital for a stroke. Thankfully he came home on the 23rd, and is doing much better now! I think I'll dedicate this chapter to him, even though he doesn't read Harry Potter…)

* * *

Once they had arrived at the Headmaster's office, Hermione gave a hasty explanation of the situation to Professor McGonagall who immediately flooed Kingsley and various other members of the Order. Harry sat numbly in one of the cushioned armchairs, staring at the portrait of Snape. It was empty. He couldn't help but think he was beginning to understand how Snape must've felt when he realized Lily was in danger. Now – as it had then – it would all come down to Godric's Hollow. Harry was beginning to think the place was cursed. Only when Hagrid came bursting into the room did Harry start paying attention to his surroundings. It was hard to tune out the world around when Hagrid is shouting right next to you. 

"We're goin' now, ar'n we?" he bellowed. Harry placed a hand on the giant's arm.

"We need to plan first, Hagrid." He stood, his mind buzzing with ideas. He looked around to see Hermione looking pale but determined and Ron pacing by the fire, muttering darkly. Judging by the look on his best friend's face, Harry would feel no pity for Umbridge if Ron got within five feet of her. Professor McGonagall was trying to shoo Ron away from the fire, and a second later, Kingsley appeared in it. Ron managed to jump out of the way as the Minister entered the room, and Harry steered Ron to a chair, hoping he would stay put. Next to arrive were George and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ginny's mother was shaking badly, and Harry sat her to the chair next to Ron. In a matter of minutes, the rest of the Order had arrived – followed by various members of Dumbledore's Army. Harry saw Hermione hastily sneak a galleon back into her pocket, and he smiled at her. As soon as everyone was gathered, Kingsley read the note aloud. Some scowled, while the Weasley's huddled together.

"How did they get her?" George asked. "I thought you couldn't Apparate into Hogwarts."

"You can't," Hermione interjected. "They must've turned something of hers into a Portkey – maybe when Runcorn attacked them on Christmas Eve… Since not all Portkeys are active immediately, Runcorn could've set it to activate today."

"Regardless of how she was taken, clearly something must be done to save Ms. Weasley," Kingsley declared, "But we do not have much time. Harry?"

Harry blinked. Did the Minister really mean to turn the meeting over to him? He cleared his throat. "The note says for me to come alone. I don't think we have much choice about that." He thought furiously. "Or at least, I have to _seem_ to be alone…" He glanced at Hermione, whose eyes widened.

"The Invisibility Cloak," she whispered. He nodded, then turned back to the Minister.

"If I Apparate to Godric's Hollow with Ron and Hermione under the cloak, Umbridge might miss them."

"Hmm – that's quite the chance you'd be taking," Kingsley mused. "But it seems like the best option. As for the rest of us…?" Harry thought for a moment.

"Give me five minutes, then send the Aurors in." The Minister nodded.

"Five minutes," he agreed.

The rest of the night was spent in laying out the details of the plan, and the next morning Harry, Ron, and Hermione left Hogwarts grounds to practice Apparating separately, though at exactly the same second. They couldn't afford to have Umbridge detect a second Apparation even a moment after Harry had arrived, and Harry didn't think it would be wise for them to Apparate together. There needed to be no one near him when he arrived. So Ron and Hermione huddled together under the cloak as they practiced. In the last few hours leading up to 9:30 pm, Harry couldn't push down the concern that he'd been keeping at bay. He wanted to leave immediately and save Ginny, but he knew his chances to do so would be best if they stuck to the time table.

At 9:25 pm Harry stood in the middle of the empty field in which everyone was gathered, took a deep breath, and counted to three – cuing Ron and Hermione. He felt the familiar if unpleasant squeezing sensation, and suddenly he was back.

Godric's Hollow. Harry walked past the statue of his parents, taking strength from their smiles. Soon the rubble of their home appeared, and Harry approached it. He could not have known, but as soon as he entered the ruined yard, Runcorn – whom Harry could not see – wordlessly erected a magical barrier. It prevented Ron and Hermione from entering behind Harry, and they watched with alarm, hardly daring to breathe for fear of being discovered.

Harry was five feet from Umbridge before he saw her, and he pulled his wand from the pocket of his robe, holding it up defensively. But he never had the chance to use it.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Umbridge cried, and Harry felt the wand being torn from his grip. A moment later he heard it clatter in the distance. "Keep walking," she said softly. Umbridge's face lit up in a grotesque smile as Harry approached the ruins of his parents' house. His hands were clenched into fists as he stared at her. "Where's Ginny?"

"She's nearby," Umbridge replied as she stroked her wand. Harry was alert for any signs that she was about to curse him, but it seemed that this time she wanted to toy with him first.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled, his voice echoing.

"Hem, hem," Umbridge began, "I doubt the poor girl can hear you."

"What have you done to her?"

"Nothing… permanent," the toad-like woman replied. Harry felt his anger rise. It seemed that he wasn't going to get Ginny's location out of Umbridge, so he switched tactics.

"Why here?" He gestured to the rubble behind her.

"Fitting place to end it, don't you think?" Umbridge began to circle him, and Harry forced himself to remain still. "The famous Harry Potter. And to think it all began in this small little house. Such a quaint neighborhood, too." Harry stared at her.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're barking mad?"

Umbridge's hand flashed as quickly as a snake as she reached out to slap him viciously across the face. Harry's ears rang with the sound of it – but the adrenaline coursing through him wouldn't let him feel the pain yet. It was worth it, however. He watched her impeccably calm façade slip for just a moment, and her face fell into a sneer. But it didn't last long. She took a deep to steady herself and stood before him again.

"You know, I've been waiting a long time for this, Harry Potter. I shall so enjoy killing you." Harry shook his head in confusion.

"Why me?" He thought of her time as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and how she had made him carve _I will not tell lies_ on the back of his right hand. But that was only part of the story. The woman had apparently hated him before they ever met – it was her that had sent Dementors after him before the start of his fifth year. They had attempted to suck his soul from his body; a fate worse than death. "The Dementors you sent after me that year – why did you do it? You didn't even know me, and you wanted to kill me…"

"I had to silence you, Potter. All your rumors about You-Know-Who's return were upsetting everyone at the Ministry, and order is too important to be thrown into disarray by the mere ramblings of a teenager!" Her voice rose as she talked, and Harry sensed he didn't have much time left.

"Everything I said was true – even if Cornelius Fudge didn't want to hear it! You know that! So why are you still trying to kill me?!"

A muscle twinged in Umbridge's cheek. "You took everything away from me, Harry Potter. Everything I held dear! It was _you_ who got Fudge kicked out of office – _you_ whose stories kept the wizarding world in constant fear – _you_ who stole that necklace from me – and _you_ who got me thrown into Azkaban! It was all your fault, and for that alone YOU DESERVE TO DIE!!!" She raised her wand and Harry dove behind a pile of splintered wood.

"Our choices make us what we are!" Harry shouted. "_You _were the one who ordered Dementors to come after me that summer – _you_ were the one who cruelly punished the students at Hogwarts – _you_ were the one who attacked the centaurs – and _you_ were the one who sentenced witches and wizards to Azkaban for nothing more than the supposed _crime_ of having non-magical parents!" A jet of red light flew over his head. The second one hit the rubble that was shielding him. It began to grow hot to the touch.

"NO!" Umbridge screamed. "You _**MADE**_ me! IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

"I was trying to help. All I did was tell the truth," Harry said softly.

"Truth at the expense of order is no help at all," she replied. Harry began to wonder if she had truly snapped.

"I didn't ask for any of this to happen to me." He fought to soften his voice. He was speaking to her as a child – trying to disarm the ticking time-bomb.

When Umbridge spoke again, her voice was low – Harry had to strain to hear it.

"I must restore order. That's why I'm going to kill you, Harry Potter." Harry jumped. Her voice had come from directly behind him. While she spoke she had been sneaking around the wood pile for a clearer shot. Harry knew there was nowhere to run, and his heart began to beat wildly. _"Sectumsempra!"_ she cried.

At the same exact moment, another voice yelled, _"Stupify!"_ Hermione's spell hit Umbridge in the back of the head, and her eyes unfocused as she collapsed instantly to the ground – a puppet whose stings had been cut. But it was too late. Harry felt a searing pain across his abdomen and looked down to see his own blood pouring onto the ruins of his former home. He pressed his hands against the gash and doubled over as he fell to his knees. He was dimly aware of the sound of rushing feet and the shouting of spells. It seemed the Aurors had arrived. Harry's strength gave out, and he fell to the ground – his body instinctively curling up into a ball in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Someone called his name and turned him over – there was a scream. His eyes refused to open. For a moment he thought he heard Ginny's voice, but he supposed he was just imagining it. A few seconds later, Harry felt his body become numb. He took one more deep breath, and a stifling silence descended over him.

* * *

Two words: TRUST ME! 

(And yes, Portkeys are not always active immediately. See _Goblet of Fire_ for an example…)


	24. Promise

Disclaimer: See other chapters.

Again, two words: trust me!

* * *

Harry was dead – he was sure of it. He felt warm, comfortable. His only complaint was that no one had come to greet him. He had at least expected his parents to be there, wrapping him in their loving embrace – telling him that it was alright, that he had done his best. But there was no one, not even the venerable old Headmaster. For a few moments, Harry felt doomed to wander the fog alone, without even Sirius for company. Anger washed over him in waves, and he was surprised at its ferocity. After all he'd done – all he'd been through – why wasn't there _anyone_ here for him?! Was this to be his reward: drifting through an empty afterlife? 

"Harry…"

Ginny's voice called out to him, and for a dreadful moment, Harry understood that she must've died, too. Sorrow replaced the anger in his heart. As much as he wished that she could have survived, at least he wasn't alone now.

"Harry…"

His throat was raw as he tried calling her name. When he finally spoke, his voice was thick, as if with sleep. "Ginny." He swallowed heavily.

"Harry… wake up."

Wake up? What a funny thing to say to a person who had died! How did she expect him to wake up? Was it possible for a person to dream while dead?

"C'mon, Harry." This voice was different. With a jolt, Harry realized it belonged to his best friend. _Surely nothing happened to Ron!_ Harry groaned, thinking his plan must've backfired. Was Hermione dead, too?

"For goodness' sake, Harry – open your eyes!" It seemed she was, though she sounded awfully distraught for a person who should have been at peace. Harry felt a cold hand grasp his, though he could see no one nearby. Other senses assaulted him, and his brain struggled to interpret the information that was being flung at him, too fast.

He was lying down. Everything was dark, but someone was there with him. Perhaps more than one someone. The cries of his friends had died down, as if accepting the fact that he wasn't ready yet. Harry lay there patiently, trying to decide what state he was in – realizing for the first time just how much he hated the chasm between life and death. He had been here too many times before. It was this, combined with the scent of Ginny's subtle perfume, which finally coerced him into following his friends' advice.

He opened his eyes.

Everything was blurry for a moment, but as if reading his mind, soft hands placed his glasses carefully over his eyes. Harry blinked, and the faces of those he cared about swam into focus.

Ginny was sitting on his bed – she squeezed his hand gently. Ron stood behind her, his arm around Hermione, who was doing her best not to cry. She was fighting a losing battle, however, and began to sob as she turned her face into her fiancée's chest. Ginny's parents – they were as good as his own now, he decided – stood to the other side of his bed, Arthur's arm around Molly in a mirror image of Ron and Hermione. George stood grinning next to them; delighted that Harry had survived against impossible odds yet again. But Harry looked back at Ginny, vowing that he would never put himself – or her, if he could help it – in danger again. Her eyes were bloodshot, her left arm in a sling. He tried to raise a hand to her cheek, but his arms were too heavy.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. Her brow furrowed in reply, and Harry longed to take her in his arms. They still refused to cooperate. She must have noticed his struggle, for she smoothed the hair back from his forehead with her good hand.

"I'll be fine," she assured him, though the fear never quite left her eyes. Harry wanted to ask her more about what happened, but Madam Pomfrey's voice called out, causing the family to scatter guiltily.

"Harry needs his rest," she said, walking through the knot of people, "As does Ms. Weasley." She placed a comforting hand on Molly's shoulder. "You can come back and visit them in the morning. For now, they both need to get some sleep." Her voice broached argument from no one but Harry, who refused to let go of the hand Ginny had once again placed in his. The nurse looked down at him, clicking her tongue. "I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, but I really must insist." Harry was shocked by how easily she broke their grip, and tried to sit up as Ginny was led to her own bed. At least it was next to his, but Harry frowned as he noticed she was limping. Madam Pomfrey looked back at him with a sad smile. "You can talk all you like in the morning – though we'll see if I let you walk around a bit." Her voice became serious. "It's a lucky thing Kingsley asked me to come along. None of the Aurors could have known how to treat your injuries. You very nearly died, Potter, and I think it would behoove you to get some rest." Harry gave up trying to get out of bed, and looked meaningfully at Ginny. She gave him a small smile in return and nodded her head as if to say, _I'll be alright…_ Harry relaxed against his pillow, though his eyes did not leave hers. The rest of his family mumbled their goodbyes and left as the nurse returned with two vials. Harry entertained the notion of refusing to drink the potion, but knew that he would lose in the end. He quickly gulped the sleeping draught, and watched as Ginny did the same. Their gaze remained trained on one another, and the last thing Harry saw before dropping off to sleep were the mesmerizing brown eyes of the woman he loved.

**xXx**

The next morning dawned clear and bright, and Harry stretched, glad that his muscles were cooperating a bit better. He glanced to his right, seeking Ginny's eyes, but she wasn't there. Harry sat up – a little too quickly – and winced as stars filled his vision. He heard, rather than saw, the nurse rushing over.

"Are you alright, Harry?" She asked, unable to hide all the concern in her voice, though it was an admirable try.

"Where's Ginny?" he asked, clearing his throat. Madam Pomfrey sighed in half-hearted exasperation.

"Hermione is helping her get cleaned up. She'll be back in a moment." Harry nodded and fell back against his pillow once more. The nurse poured him a glass of water from his bedside table, which Harry gratefully accepted. Once he was done drinking, she began checking him over. He tried to lie still while she probed the tender skin of his abdomen, though he was unable to hide a gasp of pain. She clicked her tongue in disapproval. "How are you feeling, Potter?"

Harry wanted to lie – to jump out of bed and run from the Hospital Wing. But as familiar as he was with pain, he knew he wouldn't be going anywhere soon, so he told the truth. "I'm very tired. I can't seem to move much, and that – ouch! – hurts quite a bit," he finished lamely. She nodded and pulled the blanket back up.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but you're going to have to stay for a few more days." Harry groaned, and Madam Pomfrey smiled thinly. "I'll try to have you out by the weekend, Potter."

It was then that Harry realized he had no concept of what day it was, let alone how long he had been there. He tried to think back. It had been Saturday night when Ginny had had her nightmare, and Sunday when she was kidnapped. That made it Monday when he had gone to Godric's Hollow… "How long have I been asleep?" he asked, suddenly anxious. Madam Pomfrey looked at him sympathetically.

"Two days. You woke up for the first time last night." At the look of confusion on his face, she added, "Today is Thursday." Harry's jaw dropped, and she patted his shoulder in empathy. "You lost a lot of blood." Swallowing hard, she continued, "For a moment there, we almost lost you." He nodded and accepted another drink of water before settling down to wait for Ginny. So many thoughts swirled through his head, that he didn't notice he had fallen asleep again until Ginny's cool lips brushed his.

When he opened his eyes, he found that they were alone. He smiled for the first time since receiving Umbridge's note. "Good to know it works the other way round," he mumbled. At the confused look in her eyes he said, "Sleeping Beauty…" She was still confused, and he laughed. "It's a Muggle fairytale. I'll tell it to you sometime." She nodded, and he studied her face. There were dark circles under her eyes, and fading bruises on her cheek and forehead. Her left arm was still in a sling, though Harry could see her fingers move, so whatever the injury, at least it wasn't debilitating. Remembering her limp, he sighed. "What happened?"

Ginny looked down at their clenched hands and took a deep breath. "I don't really remember much, Harry. One minute I was getting ready to meet you in the Common Room, and the next…" Her eyes misted over, but Harry didn't interrupt, knowing how much it would help her to get it out on her own. "Hermione thinks Runcorn turned my scarf into a Portkey on Christmas Eve." He nodded – this much he already knew. "I ended up in Godric's Hollow – right in the middle of a pile of rubble. I'd seen your parents' house once before, so I had a vague idea where I was. The next thing I remember was a voice shouting a stunning spell. I never even had a chance to reach for my wand." She sniffed, and Harry longed to wipe away the tears that were falling down her cheeks now, but his arms were still heavy. "Everything after that is a bit of a blur. I woke up a few times, but –" her voice caught, and she closed her eyes – gathering her courage, "Umbridge and Runcorn took turns taking their frustration out on me. And they kept telling me that you were on your way – that they were going to kill you once you arrived." She refused to look at Harry now. "Umbridge had heard of the Sectumsempra spell, but apparently needed a bit of practice." Ginny gestured to her left arm and right leg. "I heard you call my name." Her voice was so quiet now that Harry strained to hear it. "But Runcorn had me by the throat, so I couldn't answer. I wanted to let you know… that I was alive." She began to sob, and laid her head down on his shoulder. Using every ounce of his strength, Harry brought his hand up to stroke her back. Ginny's voice shook as she continued. "When the Aurors arrived, one of them stunned Runcorn and picked me up, shouting for a healer. I demanded to know where you were, and that's when I saw you…" She couldn't continue, and Harry leaned his head down to kiss the top of hers.

"Shh…" he soothed. "It's alright. I'm fine." Ginny raised her head to look in his eyes, and Harry forced down a swell of guilt at the fear he saw in hers. "I won't let anything happen to you," he said rashly. She gave a gasping laugh as she smiled sadly.

"You can't guarantee that, Harry." She looked away, and for a moment, it was as if he could read her mind. He touched her cheek briefly, turning her face to his before his hand fell limply back to the bed.

"I'm not leaving you, Ginny. I'll never do that again." A tentative hope surfaced in her eyes as he continued. "Whatever happens now… we can face it together." Fresh tears trailed down her face. She seemed to find truth in his words, for she sighed in relief, and stretched out next to him in the small bed.

"I love you, Harry," she said as she kissed his cheek. He felt her settle her head on his shoulder, but he was asleep before he could reply.

* * *

There! You see? I would NEVER kill off the main characters! I hope you enjoyed this chapter – it was a bit difficult to write (though a few songs from the King Kong soundtrack really helped set the mood). I even cried – and I don't do that often while writing! 

Anyway, I guess I'm done rambling for now. More to come, though! Thanks to all my loyal readers! I appreciate your enthusiasm for this story, and couldn't write it without you. ;-)

(Personal note to **kaleidoscopicepic** – I've gotten your messages, but have been unable to reach you, it seems. Feel free to send me an email - my address can be found on my profile page - with your story idea!)


	25. Report

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Sorry this took me so long! My car got hit, my brother got married, and I've been sick! Now that I'm on some new medicines and am FINALLY sleeping again, I decided I should update this story. My sincerest apologies to those who have been waiting. I hope this chapter is worth it!

(P.S. – This chapter is being written on MY VERY OWN COMPUTER!! Have I mentioned that I love Christmas?)

* * *

When Harry awoke, he glanced out the window to see stars painting the sky. Ginny had disappeared again, though the bed still felt warm, so he knew she hadn't been gone long. Finding his glasses on the bedside table, Harry decided to take a short walk. What he didn't realize was just how short it would turn out to be. His muscles ached from lying in bed for days, so he only managed two steps before collapsing to the ground. Biting back a few choice words, he struggled to get to his feet – but his fall had alerted Madam Pomfrey, who came rushing out of her office. She was followed quickly by Kingsley, Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, Hermione, and most of the Weasley family. Harry felt his face flush with momentary embarrassment, but the concern on everyone's faces left little doubt that he had nothing to be ashamed of as he was helped back into bed. The nurse bustled about, gathering various potions while the Headmistress conjured chairs for everyone to sit in. Ginny sat instead on the edge of Harry's bed, and grasped his hand tightly.

"Well," Kingsley said, his great voice booming through the Hospital Wing, "Now that Harry's awake, I suspect we'll have to start over, won't we?" He winked at Harry. "Luckily we weren't far into the meeting." Harry began to trace circles on the back of Ginny's hand with his thumb – after coming so close to losing the woman he loved, he was beginning to think that he never wanted to let her go again. "We were each giving our reports on what happened Monday evening." Harry nodded. "Hermione?" called the Minister. Harry turned to his best friends – who were sitting just as close as he and Ginny, and watched Hermione straighten a bit in her seat, as she always did during class.

"Apparating into Godric's Hollow was easy enough," she began, "But once Harry passed into the rubble of his parents' home, Ron and I couldn't follow. I'm not entirely sure, but I think that Runcorn may have cast some kind of shielding spell to prevent anyone else from entering…"

Kingsley nodded. "One of the Aurors disabled the shield when we arrived."

"There's really not much to tell after that. We couldn't hear what Umbridge was saying to Harry, though we could see them both. She was shouting, and getting angrier by the second." Hermione stopped for a moment and began twisting her hands together. "When she raised her wand I guessed she was going to curse Harry, and I stunned her." Harry was surprised to see tears form in her eyes as she spoke. Ron put an arm around her shoulders and looked over at Harry.

"Sorry, mate. We didn't get her fast enough." Hermione sniffled, and Ron held her closer as she buried her face in his shoulder. Harry understood in an instant.

"Hermione, you have nothing to feel guilty about. If you hadn't stunned Umbridge, I might have died." She shook her head from the folds of Ron's sweater. "Hermione…" he called again, softly. She turned to look at him. "Thank you for saving my life." Taking a deep breath, she nodded and wiped her eyes with the tissue Madam Pomfrey offered. Ron looked as if he wanted to run his hands through her hair, but seemed to think better of it – perhaps preferring not to get tangled in the bushy mane.

"We've already heard from Ginny," Kingsley said, looking at Harry. He nodded, confirming that the story didn't need to be retold, and squeezed Ginny's good hand. "So, I think that just leaves you, Harry." All eyes turned to him, and Harry took a deep breath, blowing it out slowly.

"I'm afraid there isn't much for me to say, either. Hermione was right - Apparating seemed to go off just fine. I didn't know about the barrier, though. As soon as I got close enough, Umbridge disarmed me -"

"Wait!" Hermione cried, "She disarmed you?! We didn't see that!"

"Yes," Kingsley confirmed, looking to Harry. "I found your wand when I arrived." Harry, who had already noticed it sitting on the bedside table, thanked him and looked back at Hermione, who was biting her lip.

"What is it?" Harry prompted.

"She disarmed you, Harry…" Hermione said, her eyes wide. "That means… the Elder Wand…"

The whole room went silent.

"The… what?" Madam Pomfrey chimed in. Ginny gave her a hasty explanation while Harry thought furiously. He turned to the Minister.

"Umbridge is in custody, right?"

"She arrived in the high security wing of Azkaban this morning," he confirmed. "Why?"

"Who took Umbridge's wand?" Harry asked suddenly. "Hermione stunned her, but who got her wand?"

At the nervous sound of a throat clearing, all eyes immediately turned to Professor McGonagall. In all the years Harry had known her, he had never seen the woman look so unsteady. "I… I arrived closest to the two of you. When I saw that that _toad_" she spoke the word with contempt, "had been stunned, I kicked the wand from her hand. I only went back for it after Madam Pomfrey arrived to assess your injuries, Potter." She stopped, one hand reaching up to her chest. "Does this mean that…?"

"You're the new master of the Elder Wand," Harry supplied. McGonagall paled.

"Oh, dear." Everyone was silent again, and though tension swept through the room, Harry could feel only a sense of relief.

"It's alright, Professor," Harry said. McGonagall looked at him - incredulous.

"No one else needs to know about this," Ginny supplied. "As long as you leave the wand where it is –"

"Do you really think I would break into Albus Dumbledore's tomb to get that thing?!" McGonagall's color began to return as she looked at Kingsley. "Minister, I have no desire to so much as see the Elder Wand again! Let it lie where it is." Her voice quieted. "It belongs with him." Kingsley nodded. Harry continued filling everyone in on his confrontation with Umbridge – which prompted a few gasps from Mrs. Weasley. Ginny's grip tightened on his hand, and Harry caught Ginny's eye before looking down pointedly at their entwined fingers. He was relieved when she got the message and relaxed her hold.

"I guess all that's left," the Minister said when Harry had finished, "is for me to update everyone on the actions of the Ministry. As I have already mentioned, Dolores Umbridge is now back in Azkaban, in a high security wing. This is as much for her protection as anyone else's," he added, prompting a few raised eyebrows. "The Dementors attacked the Auror convoy enroute to the prison and attempted to take her soul. It seems they weren't happy that their deal had not been honored."

"What deal?" Hermione asked.

Kingsley shifted nervously, which puzzled Harry. The more he thought about it, the more Harry knew he didn't want to hear what he guessed the Minister would say next. "It seems she had promised them Harry's soul." Ginny blanched. "When it became clear that she had every intention of killing Harry herself, they apparently decided to extract revenge."

"Dementors…" Ron mumbled. "Bloody horrible."

"I couldn't agree with you more Mr. Weasley. But it appears we're stuck with them for the moment. They have plenty of fears to feed off of, and their numbers will not slack until happiness resurges in the wizarding world."

"And… um… on that note…" Ron said, his voice shaking a bit, "Hermione and I wanted to let everyone know that we have decided to get married two months after graduation."

Mrs. Weasley's jaw dropped. Her husband patted her lovingly on the arm as he whispered in her ear, "It's okay, dear. I'll handle it." Looking at the happy couple – and despite the dried tears on her cheeks, Hermione did look quite jovial now – he said, "Are you sure you want to rush things? What about your careers?"

Ron held his fiancée tighter as he answered, "With everything that's been happening, you expect us to wait? Voldemort may be gone, but Umbridge proved there's still evil out there. Besides," he added as an after-thought, "I've already decided I'd like to take Kingsley up on his offer to become an Auror." The Minister nodded, but George looked as though he might object. "I'll still help you out at the joke shop," Ron said to his brother, who visibly relaxed.

Mr. Weasley nodded. "Well, that all sounds very sensible to me." He turned to Harry and Ginny. "Do the two of you have any news you wanted to share as well?" Harry could have sworn he heard Mr. Weasley laugh quietly as his wife choked and sputtered in shock. But he couldn't let the poor woman suffer for too long.

"To be honest Mr. Weasley, we haven't discussed anything."

"Yet," came Ginny's demur voice. Harry looked into her earnest eyes and nodded.

"Yet," he echoed. He looked back at his future father-in-law. "But I promise to let you know when we do." The red-haired man nodded, though Harry noticed with surprise how much grey had crept in to the light auburn. He kept the observation to himself, however – knowing that none of them were getting any younger. _It's a good thing age isn't calculated by experience, _he thought, _or we'd all be ancient._

Sometime during Harry's musings, Kingsley had evidently called a conclusion to the meeting, and the room began to empty. Hagrid landed his massive hand on Harry's shoulder, causing him to stifle a cry of pain. Madam Pomfrey helped Ginny into her bed while Harry – still in pain – couldn't protest. Ron, Hermione, and George waved to Harry and Ginny on their way out. Mr. Weasley steered his still speechless wife from the hospital wing – pausing long enough for her to kiss Ginny's cheek. Upon reaching the exit, however, he looked back at Harry and nodded – as if to thank him for saving his daughter once more. Harry nodded back, trying to suppress his guilt. In reality, he had done very little to rescue her – having fallen into Umbridge's trap like the dimmest sitting duck.

When the massive oak doors fell closed behind the Minister and the Headmistress, Harry slumped against his pillows. Madame Pomfrey noticed this, and disappeared momentarily into her office. She was back again in a moment, clutching another two bottles of sleeping draught. Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Harry accepted the proffered bottle. Ginny groaned as she took her own potion from the nurse. But rather than drinking the soothing liquid, they each held tightly to the glass, unwilling to pull their stoppers just yet. The couple looked at each other, than to the nurse – who clucked her tongue.

"All right – ten minutes. After that, I'd better come out and find the two of you sound asleep." She turned on her heel and marched to her office to give them some privacy.

Harry looked down at the swirling potion – unsure where to begin.

"Harry – "

"Ginny – "

They laughed, and Harry waved for her to go ahead. Taking a deep breath she said, "I had no idea that Ron and Hermione had set a date…" She shook her head, incredulous. "Or that it was so soon. I really haven't given any serious thought to when we should get married, you know. Just knowing we would be was enough. But after this…"

"I know," Harry replied. "I don't want to let you out of my sight." Ginny smiled.

"That's it exactly. Yet at the same time, I don't want to rush things. I'm not sure yet what I'd like to do with my life – apart from marrying you," she amended. Harry grinned.

"Well, there's no rule that states we have to decide tonight."

"True," Ginny said. "Though I don't think that would be possible anyway. We've likely only got five minutes left.

"Two…" came the response from the nurse's office. They both laughed.

Harry looked earnestly in Ginny's eyes as he said. "We'll talk about it tomorrow. All right?"

"Deal," Ginny said, relieved that Harry wanted to discuss the matter as urgently as she did. They unstopped their potions with a quiet pop, and in moments both of them had drifted off to a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Longer than I thought, but I didn't think anyone would mind that I added more in. Again, I apologize for taking so long to update! I can promise that the next chapter won't be three months away!

Thanks to all that are still reading!


	26. Never Underestimate a Weasley

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. No surprise there.

Well, I was right about one thing. The next chapter wasn't three months away. Three _years_ on the other hand… Life gets away from you sometimes, and I apologize to those who've been waiting a long time for this – particularly the 314 people who still have this story on alert, and the 217 who consider it one of their favorites. If I could, I'd list every one of your names here as a thank you. Interest in _Finally_ seems to be never-ending, and there are now over 100,000 hits. It's unparalleled in my time on this site, and I felt you all deserved something for your loyalty.

That being said, I'm not going to lie and tell you that the story will continue on indefinitely until the 19 years are up. I've heard it said that if there's no conflict, there's no story. And I seem to have done a fine job at eliminating most of the conflict. So I can reasonably confirm that I will write the two weddings, and the birth of a child, but after that I'll probably have to call myself finished. I've loved my time with Harry Potter, but all good things must come to an end. However there are more chapters still to come, so no need to panic just yet. At least the finale of the film franchise inspired me enough to get off my duff and finish this. Ultimately, I'd say you have Alan Rickman to thank for that. Curse that man's ability to make me bawl like a two year old! :-P I love him, though.

Again, so sorry it took as long as it did. Now enough pre-amble! On with the show! This is on the longer side, so I hope you enjoy it! I even put in Quidditch as requested. :-)

* * *

For the first time in all of Harry's years at Hogwarts, he was in no hurry to leave the Hospital Wing. He got to spend every waking hour with Ginny – uninterrupted, save when Hermione and Ron came for visits (and in Hermione's case, to bring their backed up class work), and Malfoy's occasional injuries. The two resident patients generally stayed quiet when the Slytherin boy was around, and Draco certainly didn't make any attempts at conversation. Harry didn't think there was anything to be said in any event. Malfoy had been warned. But it didn't seem that the warning was doing any good. Nor would he tell Madame Pomfrey how each injury occurred. Harry was becoming frustrated. How could he help Malfoy if he had nothing to go on?

Thankfully, and sadly, their time in the Hospital wing was short. Six days later, both were released with a clean bill of health, though Ginny limped for another week or so, and Harry had to guard himself from congratulatory punches to the stomach from students who'd heard all about the latest downfall of Dolores Umbridge.

Thankfully, an announcement found on the board the next week helped Gryffindors forget all about Harry's latest adventure.

"Quidditch!" someone squealed.

"When are tryouts?" a different voice murmured.

"Oh, honestly," came Hermione's voice. "With all that's been going on, McGonagall wants to start up Quidditch again?"

"Why not?" Ginny countered. "The field's finally been cleared out. All the debris is gone, and the castle is officially repaired. What's wrong with a game of Quidditch to lift everyone's spirits?"

Harry could think of one thing. "Malfoy," he murmured. Ron clapped him on the back.

"Go on, Harry. Malfoy's never beaten you in a fair fight!"

"It's not that," Harry whispered, gesturing for the others to follow him to a quiet corner of the common room. "If Malfoy gets chosen for seeker again, and Goyle for beater…" He didn't need to finish his thought. They all pictured Malfoy being shipped home in a shiny black coffin.

"Blimey," Ron exhaled. "What're we gonna do?"

"Well, we can't stop him from trying out for the Slytherin team…" Ginny trailed off and her eyes lit up with the kind of sparkle Harry had often seen in the twins' eyes. "Or can we?" She rubbed her hands together, while Harry shook his head – fighting a smile.

"We don't even know for sure if he's going to try out," he said pointedly. They had all noticed how subdued the blond-headed boy had been since returning to school. Of course, they suspected that his rather consistent trips to the hospital wing had something to do with it.

"Hey!" Ron shouted, slapping his forehead. Hermione jumped at the suddenness of the gesture. "It's just occurred to me – why don't we just report him to the Ministry as having used one of the Unforgiveable Curses last year? That would get him out of Hogwarts quick!" But the moment the words left his mouth, he seemed to regret them. He clenched his jaw. Hermione pressed her lips together and looked away, a flush creeping over her face.

Harry shook his head and stared at the carpet, feeling just as embarrassed. "There was a lot of cursing going on last year."

Ginny looked at the three of them, her expression darkening.

"What are you going on about?" she queried, her voice a little too loud. Other Gryffindors began tuning into their conversation. Harry took that as a sign to move the discussion somewhere else.

"I'll tell you after lunch. I promise." He looked earnestly in her eyes, but her foreboding remained.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"Probably not," Harry admitted. "But you should hear it anyway."

**xXx**

It was three days before Ginny spoke to him again, but Harry couldn't be angry. One of the things he loved about her was her tenacity. When she formed an opinion, she stuck to it. To her, using Unforgiveable Curses was, well… unforgiveable. Of course, it didn't help that she had been tortured by the Cruciatus curse last year, thanks to Crabbe and the Carrows. When Harry had told her of his own experience using Unforgiveable Curses, she ran to her room – the one place she knew he couldn't follow her.

She didn't come out for the rest of the day.

Hermione went in to see her, later passing on the message that Ginny needed time to process things, and Harry was only too willing to give it to her. In truth, he was lucky she hadn't hexed him or something. It seemed that the silent treatment was to be his punishment, and Harry resigned himself to waiting. But he was glad he didn't have to wait forever.

When Ginny sat next to him at breakfast three days later, nothing was said about their argument. Harry tried to bring up the subject, trying to ascertain her feelings – but she had whispered that they would discuss it later. He nodded, and started talking about the new Quidditch team instead. As upset as she had been with him at the time, there was nothing that could have stopped her from trying out, and her flying had been so fierce that she had been the first one chosen for Chaser. For once, no one else contested special treatment, either. It was easy to see that she was talented – Harry's girlfriend, and owner of a superior broom, or not. That morning, they discussed strategies as if nothing had happened – Ginny's elbow accidently brushing his. Harry had missed this kind of contact – _any_ contact – with her. But it seemed the storm was over, for which all of them breathed a collective sigh of relief.

Harry's peace turned out to be short lived, however. They were on their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts when Ginny grabbed Harry's arm and shoved him into an empty classroom. The move was so unexpected that Harry crashed into one of the desks, nearly losing his balance. Ginny didn't give him time to recover. She marched over to him, grabbed him by the shoulders, and kissed him soundly. There was no trace of a smile as she pulled away from him, and Harry's grin quickly faded.

"Harry James Potter, what the _hell_ were you thinking?" She pushed a finger into his chest, and Harry realized he still had his arms around her. He decided to ride out her rage, not letting go. "Using Unforgiveable Curses! Even if it was on scum like Amycus Crow…"

"Can't we consider it revenge for what they did to you?" he asked lamely.

She didn't bother responding. He couldn't blame her.

Her finger pushed harder into his sternum and he tried not to flinch, just glad it wasn't her wand. Harry really didn't feel like dealing with bat-bogeys today.

"Promise me you will _never_ do anything that _stupid_ ever again."

Instead of responding , he reached up and grasped a handful of her radiant hair, pulling her mouth to his. When they both broke for air, he rested his forehead against hers.

"I promise," he whispered breathlessly. "And for what it's worth, I _am_ sorry. But in some cases, those curses saved my life – and Ron and Hermione's."

"I know," Ginny responded. "That's the only reason I'm talking to you." She smiled as brown eyes met green. There was a mischievous gleam in hers. "Now, where were we?"

Harry grinned in response and gladly kissed her again.

**xXx**

Taking a deep breath, Harry smoothed down his robes. It wasn't like him to be nervous, but there was nothing ordinary about what was about to happen. He had been here before, but couldn't help thinking that the stakes were higher this time. He was going out there to face someone who wanted to hurt him. And it wasn't one of the usual suspects. Goyle had grown bolder – something Harry hadn't thought the Slytherin's limited intellect was capable of. But if Harry had learned anything in the last few months, it was that their old nemesis had developed something of an imagination. His attacks against Malfoy had become so subtle that even Hermione couldn't think of much more they could do to protect their enemy, except for one thing.

Give him another target.

Looking over the trusting faces of his Quidditch team, Harry swallowed heavily. It was the last game of the year, and as usual, it had come down to Gryffindor and Slytherin. Harry was determined to win, but he wondered just how much damage he might end up sustaining on the way. He didn't want another stay in the hospital wing – of that he was certain. Especially since Malfoy was in there every other day. Considering the fact that someone else was playing seeker for Slytherin today, it didn't take many guesses to figure out where he was now.

Swallowing hard and adjusting his glasses, Harry spoke.

"You know what to do," was all he said to the team. "This is for everything." He needn't have added the reminder – they were all well aware of what was at stake. Ron and Ginny especially. He ended his pep talk there, giving everyone a chance to run through any pre-game rituals.

Ginny's eyes met his for a brief second, silently asking him if it was worth it. Harry thought of that night on the forest floor – Narcissa's cold voice calling out the lie, "He is dead!" He crossed the distance between himself and his fiancée, kissing her on the forehead. When she looked up at him, he nodded.

"How much longer?" she whispered. He knew how she felt. Working as hard as they were to save one of their worst enemies was trying everyone's patience.

"I don't know," was his reply. "Certainly not once we get off the Hogwarts Express. He'll be on his own after that."

"Good," Ginny murmured, returning his embrace with her own fire. "I can't wait." Harry relished the thought of spending every day with her – free from distraction.

"What am I going to do with all my spare time this summer?" He flashed an unconvincing frown at Ginny. She punched his shoulder.

"Get a job, buy me a ring, and get ready for your best friends' wedding!" she replied.

"Ouch," Harry whispered, rubbing his arm. "I'm gonna need to use that…"

"If you two are just about ready, the crowd's going wild out there." Harry was snapped back to attention by Ron's voice. Sure enough, their fellow students were yelling so loudly that Harry could barely make out the announcement of their names. He looked down at Ginny, taking one last deep breath.

"Let's do this," she said, answering for them both. Harry grinned wildly as he reached for his broom.

"I love you," he told her, not caring who heard. Then he turned again to the team. "Let's go kick some Slytherin butt!"

"Do snakes even have butts?" someone queried, making Harry laugh.

And then they were off – soaring onto the pitch.

Harry had predicted that the game to be rough, and found that his expectations had been rather soft. Goyle was ready for bear, and with no Malfoy, he easily picked a new target. But it wasn't at all who they had suspected. Harry's heart leapt into his throat for the fifteenth time as a bludger brushed close to Ginny's knee. Goyle was forcing her to fly an erratic pattern – having nearly unseated her three times in the first ten minutes of the game alone. Worried as he was about her, Harry kept an eye out for the snitch. He was sure this was Slytherin's strategy. Everyone in the school seemed to know about Harry and Ginny's secret engagement, and it was clear that the opposing team was trying to distract him by putting his fiancée in almost constant danger.

But they obviously didn't know Ginny. She streaked across the field, untouched by both the bludgers and Goyle himself – who had taken a few "accidental" swings at her. Harry fumed as Ginny had to swerve to avoid yet another shot at her head, but she flew past him with a wink and a smile, and Harry tried to refocus on the game. Ron, however, seemed to be getting more and more angry as the game progressed – having let more than one goal slip through as he screamed for penalties to be called on Slytherin. But his anger turned to shock and confusion as Ginny raced toward the Gryffindor end of the pitch – a hard hit bludger on her heels. At the exact same moment, one of the Slytherin Chasers hurled the Quaffle to the far hoop, hoping Ron would aim to save his sister, rather than the ball.

The crowd drew in a collective breath, and the field seemed to go silent as Harry watched. Ginny hurtled toward the goal posts as Ron hovered between them. Harry could almost hear his anguished thoughts. _Dive to the right and save the quaffle, or dive to the left and help Ginny?_ He was going to have to decide soon, if he had any hope of accomplishing either. Harry saw Ginny's red hair shimmer in the sun as she shook her head. He could only imagine the look on her face, and suddenly pitied Ron. Apparently his sister's fire was enough to convince him, and he dove to the right, barely grasping the ball with his fingertips.

Ginny kept streaking toward the goal. The crowd gasped – she was going to hit it! But they underestimated her skills. And her new broom. In a move that made Harry's jaw drop, Ginny banked hard right at the last second, and the bludger slammed into the goal post, shattering it. The hoop made its long fall to the ground as the crowd began to scream. It was as if a thunderstorm had suddenly unleashed itself across the field, and Harry couldn't help but smile. In one move, she had spared herself serious injury, _and_ cut the chances of Slytherin scoring. Ron's job had just gotten a whole lot easier.

Turning away from the sight of the broken goal post, Harry looked around for the snitch.

And was surprised to find it flying just behind Ginny's trail of auburn hair. He zoomed off in pursuit.

She must have heard him approach, and glanced quickly back. Goyle was on the other end of the pitch, but rapidly making his way to them. There was a dangerous glint in his eye, and Harry knew he only had seconds.

Just as Ginny started to yell that she was fine – thinking no doubt that Harry had come to check on her – Harry's hand reached out to her lower back, grasping the snitch just in time for both of them to turn away in opposite directions, Goyle's bludger screaming between them.

Madame Hooch blew the whistle, and the game ended amidst the shrieking of three quarters of the school.

When Harry held aloft the trophy, the students went mad. Shouts of Ginny's name could be heard amongst screams of, "Gryffindor," and it was soon decided to replace them both with the word, "Red," which was shortly followed by the phrase, "Challenge RED and you're dead!"

After handing off the Quidditch cup to Ron, Harry embraced the star of his team, sweeping her off her feet in the process. But as he spun her around, he caught sight of someone unfamiliar.

A strange wizard was weaving his way through the crowd to approach the celebrating pair. He was around 6'2" and had grey hair with a slightly greenish tint. He wore simple dark blue robes and walked with purpose – like he was used to getting, and keeping, people's attention. Harry put Ginny down as the newcomer reached out to shake both of their hands, while introducing himself.

"My name is Modoc Peltier, and I'm a scout for a few of the Quidditch teams in Britain." He turned to Harry. "That was some fancy flying you did today." Harry nodded his thanks, though he could feel the shock that emanated from Ginny upon hearing the man's name. Peltier looked to her next, clapping. "And you, young lady! Very well done."

Ginny blinked at the compliment. "I didn't really do much."

He ran a hand over his beard. "You may not have scored any points, but I don't think I've seen such skilled evasion techniques before. And that trick with the goal post… Have you considered becoming a professional Quidditch player?"

"Well, I…" Her mouth seemed to be stuck, but Peltier just smiled.

"That is an official offer, by the way." He turned back to Harry. "For both of you."

"Thank you," Harry replied, more used to the attention than Ginny. She still couldn't respond.

"You'll need time to consider, I'm sure, but feel free to floo anytime." He handed Ginny a card with the dark green emblem and golden talon of the Holyhead Harpies emblazoned on it. Harry received one with the navy blue symbol and crossed bulrushes of Puddlemere United – the oldest team in the league. "You are both very talented, and could have bright futures on the professional circuit." He shook their hands one final time before turning to leave.

"Th-thank you!" Ginny finally managed to say, her voice squeaking. The man just laughed, nodded, and went on his way. Harry looked at Ginny and placed a gentle finger under her chin. He tried to close her gaping mouth, but she beat him to it – her teeth snapping shut. "D-did you hear that?" she gasped. "He offered me a job with a _professional_ team!" She looked quickly at Harry. "Us – I mean, us. He offered _us_ jobs."

Harry nodded, bemused. "Yes, he did."

Ginny's eyes seemed to spin with possibility – her mind far away. So Harry did the only thing he could think of to bring her back down to reality. He kissed her soundly.

When she opened her eyes again, they were clearer. "Thanks," she said, holding tight to his arm with newly repressed excitement. "I needed that."

"Anytime," he murmured, as they followed the cheering Gryffindor crowd back to the common room to continue what was sure to be an epic celebration.

* * *

Whew! Writing Quidditch is NOT easy. I can see why Rowling didn't do too much of it in the books. And as a side note, thanks to Springhole-dot-net's name generator for helping me with Peltier's moniker. The Quidditch teams (and emblems) mentioned are all official. Lots of research went into the writing of this chapter!

Again, I apologize for taking so long to update this! I'm not even going to ask for any reviews. I'll just be happy if anyone reads the story after I abandoned it for so long. :-(


End file.
